


One More Tale

by Black_Lotus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aidan the doll, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Evil plots, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Mythology, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Maps, Murder, Nymphs & Dryads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secrets, Story within a Story, True Love, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: “I won't start with long ago because it makes the tale seem ancient and it's not. Nor in a distant land because it happened right here.” Maurice tapped a finger on the arm of his throne. “So why don't we use the most classic line of all?”Once Upon A Time...Or, the one where all our favourite characters are Gods.Updated Weekly!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly inspired by Hades and Persephone but I've made some major edits and have ended up making my own religion for this fic. It may seem a little vague in the first few chapters but everything will be explained I promise (I'm about 3/4 of the way through writing this)  
> If there is anything you don't understand or think needs explaining better don't hesitate to leave a comment with your thoughts.  
> Oh and please excuse any random errors as English isn't my first language.  
> Enjoy!

King Maurice's castle was cool despite the hot summer sun outside, something the king was thankful for. His kingdom was safe, no cause for alarm or panic and there hadn't been for years, to be honest he doubted Avonlea would ever come under attack again; no one dared try. Maurice's head throbbed with another one of his migraines so each and every one of the large green curtains to the right of his throne found themselves drawn leaving the room almost in complete darkness, there were a few candles dotted around the vast room, glowing with a warm orange-yellow color and the doors remained open to let in a breeze that the old man was grateful for, the King was alone save for the two guards by the open doors to his throne room; Hugh and Marcus. Through the doors came the sounds of his castle, a symphony of maids rushing too and fro, the clink of armour when the guards moved. His ears could hear his solders training in the far off distance and the faint chirp of birds in trees.

Aged blue eyes watched as small specks of dust danced through the air and thin rays of sunlight not blocked out by thick green curtains in a soft silence, no real thoughts passed across the inners of his mind, he liked to just sit in a quietude sometimes, it was relaxing and peaceful which had become of great comfort in his old age. High up on the wall facing the dark curtains hung the largest portrait of his darling daughter that Maurice could commission, Belle smiled down at him with those big blue eyes of hers and he couldn't help but upturn his lips, she was bathed in golden sunlight with her auburn hair glowing as though she wore a halo. _My beautiful Belle_ thought her father. 

 

The King knew he was old and didn't have many years left in him but there was no fear in him, his successor, Sir Philippe, was a good and noble man which Avonlea would be proud to call their king. The Knight was well respected by the people of the kingdom and he had the strength to lead them; Maurice knew Avonlea would be in good hands when he passed. Everything was just as it should have been, not what he'd expected, but as it should be nevertheless and that was what was important.

Just as the King was beginning to nod off with his head rested in an aged hand a small boy came running into the throne startling Maurice awake as he played with his straw doll. The boy was very young and had an unruly mop of golden hair that hung down around his pale thin face and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen but they were frozen with fear, one arm hung in the air holding his straw doll as though it were flying. It suddenly seemed to dawn on the boy that he'd absent-mindedly charged into the throne room and interrupted the King, slowly the blonde's arm came down and he hugged the doll close to his chest as though guards would grab him and throw him away in the dungeon. _Children and their over active imaginations_ chuckled Maurice's mind. 

The King was just about to open his mouth and greet the young lad when a maid came charging in, her name escaped him, _Anna? Hannah? Leanna? It's something like that_ , there were over fifty maids in the castle and Maurice couldn't remember them all; though he tried. It was almost amusing when he saw her green eyes – that matched the boy's exactly, _her son then –_ widen ed in utter shock and horror at the sight of her King, he could swear he heard her audibly gulp. She grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him close to shout at him, which she somehow managed to do while whispering, it didn't matter though because Maurice could still hear her. In his old age the only thing not to fail him was his hearing.

“Alistair, what did I say? This is the King's castle not a playground.” She looked up to the older man with a cross between panic and consternation coating her sharp but still quite lovely features. “I'm so sorry, Sire. I didn't have a choice but to bring him with me today, it won't happen again.”

Unlike her young son the maid had long red hair that was tied back in a loose braid, her dress was basic and a little wet at the knees suggesting she'd been scrubbing the floors before coming to find where her son had run off too. She looked tired and overworked which didn't surprise the King. She was somewhere in her thirties so probably had a few children by now and Maurice suspected that the fun loving blonde was the youngest of her little gang.

“It's quite alright.” Said the King easily.

The red-haired maid,  _maybe it's Susanna,_ seemed rather shocked that the King of Avonlea was not only speaking to her but seemed undisturbed by her son charging around his castle causing mischief and mayhem. 

“Are you busy?” Maurice asked surprising the maid even more.

“Nothing I can't cope with, Your Majesty.” Said _Roxana? Viviana?_ He just couldn't place her name. 

It wasn't lost on him that she tried to avoid eye contact with him, to her he was the omnipotent King of Avonlea while she was nothing more than a commoner. Maurice smiled softly.

“I'm sure you can, but it cannot be easy with a young son.” Old eyes glanced down to the boy and then back to the maid. “I'll watch him for you for a while, if you'd like?” 

“Your Majesty?”

“I raised a daughter, I know how to keep a child occupied and I miss the sound of children running around the castle on summer days. I could use the company as well.”

It was true, the castle held just him, Philippe and the staff now, occasionally there would be guests but that wasn't the same. Thera was the only child to ever enter the castle anymore and those visits were not as often as he'd have liked. The maid, _I want to say Tiana,_ stood a moment or two in thought with her hand still loosely gripping her son's arm. 

“If you're sure, Your Majesty?” Maurice nodded but made no attempt to stand from his throne. 

The redhead nodded to herself for a second before snapping down to look at her son with that glare that only a Mother could use, Maurice's Mother had terrified him with hers.

“Be on your best behaviour, this is our King.” Her tone was strong and warning.

“Yes, Mama.” Nodded the boy quickly.

“What is your name?” Asked Maurice when he couldn't stand not being able to remember any longer.

“Elizabeth, Sire.”

_Good job I didn't just guess then._

All three let the room fall into a silence for a brief time, it wasn't comfortable or uncomfortable, then Elizabeth finally turned to leave the hall and return to her work, hoping beyond hope that Lord Jiminy was helping her son not to somehow insult the King. The boy under his shaggy mop of blonde locks watched his Mother go and the poor thing pinched himself to try and make sure he wasn't dreaming, the King of Avonlea had just offered to watch over him for his maid Mother, he soon snapped out of his thoughts and turned when he realised he'd given Maurice his back. Take away the title of _King_ and Maurice didn't look so horrifying, no more so than the old man who owned the tavern or his grandfather. 

“Come over here, boy.” Said Maurice softly so as not to scare him. “Alistair, was it?”

T he blonde gulped. 

“Yes, Sire.” Alistair responded while crossing the large throne room, feet tapping on the hardwood floor stained a cherry red.

“There is no need for fear, I don't bite.” The older man assured. “How old are you?”

“Nine, Sire.”

The boy was short for his age and very thin. Green eyes watched the King through thick blonde hair as Maurice looked the boy over; he'd have Elizabeth take Alistair to the kitchens when she came back and get some real food into him.

“I remember my Belle at nine, that was when she stopped _liking_ books and became _obsessed_ with them.” Alistair smiled a little. “What is your doll called?” 

“Aidan, Your Majesty.” Came Alistair's quick answer.

Maurice smiled, he missed children running around, he'd always wanted a large family but Colette had died before they could have more. His Belle was perfect though and he wouldn't trade her for all the children in the realms.

“And what is Aidan like? Is he a strong solider worshipping Mulan? Or maybe a hunter feeding his family with the aid of Robin?”

“He's brave like Lord Nolan.” Alistair began. “But wise too like Lord Jiminy.”

“A good combination.” Remarked the King. “Do you like stories of The Gods then, Alistair?”

“Yes, Sire. Very much.”

Maurice couldn't help but smile as an idea drifted to his mind and shuffled to sit straight in his large hooded throne, with his mind focused on the boy before him Maurice's headache had vanished into nothingness.

“Come and sit down.” He gestured to a smaller throne to his left but of course Alistair hesitated.

“On Princess Belle's chair?”

“My daughter is not here, and she wouldn't mind I assure you. Sit, please.”

After only a second Alistair moved towards Belle's chair and sat cautiously as though the King would suddenly change his mind and Alistair would have to live out his days in the dungeon. Maurice turned to face him.

“Shall I tell you a story of the Gods?” Asked Maurice curiously.

“I already know them, Sire.”

Instantly Alistair regretted saying that and held onto Aidan tighter, the King was being nice to him and he'd just insulted him. Maurice smiled at the boy's worry, none of it was needed, and looked up to his daughter's portrait once more.

“Trust me Alistair, you don't know this one. And I've got one more tale in me, I think.”

The blonde nine year old grinned with glee, he did love stories. Maurice took the eager look on the child's face to mean he wanted to hear it and the old King cleared his throat.

“I won't start with _long ago_ because it makes the tale seem ancient and it's not. Nor _in a distant land_ because it happened right here.” Maurice tapped a finger on the arm of his throne. “So why don't we use the most classic line of all?” 

_Once Upon A Time..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had broken only an hour or so ago but Belle didn't notice, earthquakes had happened with out waking her, Missus Potts never failed to though, the heavy yellow curtains of her bed chamber were ripped open filling the large room with bright light. The Princess woke only for a moment, long enough to pull a large white pillow over her head and tumble back to sleep, Missus Potts wasn't going to have that, the day was burning away and the young beauty had much to do.

“Come on now, dear.” Said Missus Potts in a motherly tone. “It's time to wake up and start the day. I brought you some tea.” Belle didn't move. “This is no way for a Princess to spend her eighteenth birthday.”

Belle jolted awake, she'd completely forgotten it was her birthday what with spending most of the night reading by candle light. Her birthday meant a ball and a ball meant she'd see Ella, Jasmine and Merida again, her best friends. Ella she saw reasonably often what with their Kingdoms being so close, Merida was less frequent but always managed to convince her Father to let her make the journey many times a year; much to her Mother's worry. Jasmine though, she lived all the way in Agrabah a city of mystery, enchantment and the finest merchandise that side of the river Jordan according to her. Still, Agrabah was so very far away and she only managed to stay in touch with Belle, Merida and Ella via letters. Today was her birthday though and that meant all her friends in one room. A smile erupted on Belle's pinkish lips without her friends she often grew lonely, however, Belle had her books and her Papa so couldn't be truly alone.

Missus Potts was grateful when the Princess threw the pillow back to its rightful place on the bed and pushed off her covers standing and stretching out her body.

“Good morning, Missus Potts.” She smiled at the elder woman.

“Morning dear. Let's get you dressed shall we?”

Belle nodded and moved over to her vanity where she began to brush her hair, Belle liked to do that herself rather than having Missus Potts do everything for her. The elder woman wandered over to Belle's wardrobe and started to look through and select a dress, Belle had worn green the previous day and purple before that so those colors were out but aged eyes fell on a simple dress in rich blue that would do just nicely. Thinking back she realised the dress had belonged to Queen Colette long ago.

The Princess dressed and watching in the mirror as Missus Potts braided her hair into a half up hairstyle that greatly suited Belle, her dark auburn curls framing her face and showing the world just how beautiful she really was.

Once prepared for the day Belle left her bed chamber and made her way down into the wine cellar as she did every singled day before breakfast, it was her duty as Princess of Avonlea and Belle took pride in it. She took a silver tray and set fifteen goblets atop it as she did each day, it always surprised her that the goblets reappeared in the wine cellar, they were silver just like the tray and were decorated with an intricate gold floral design, the finest in her Kingdom. Reaching for the wine her Kingdom made only for the Gods she filled each goblet careful not to spill a single drop and raised the tray into her arms. Once certain she wouldn't drop it Belle went back up the stone steps and out to _Offerings Path_ a small pathway that lead to a gargantuan lake just outside the castle walls, crystal clear water stretched on as far as the eye could see surrounded by thick forest on every side save for the castle. At the beginning of the trail stood King Maurice as he did every morning ready to wish his daughter well and send her on her way. 

“Morning daughter, and Happy Birthday.” He greeted with a smile, three guards stood close by. 

“Good-morning Papa, thank you. It's a beautiful day.” 

Maurice looked up to the blue sky and fluffy white clouds before casting them back to his darling daughter.

“That it is, Belle. Perfect for your birthday.” His face grew serious, more that of a King rather than a Father. “You know what I must ask you Belle. Tell me about the Gods.”

“Yes, Papa.” She sighed, he asked every time and she always gave him the same answer. “The Arch-Gods and High Gods inhabit The Upper World. Lord Nolan, God of Courage and Bravery along with his wife Lady Snow, Goddess of Justice rule The Upper World as the Arch-Gods. They are the King and Queen.” She took a breath and continued. “At their table sits Lady Emma, Goddess of Children and Protection who is daughter to the Arch-Gods. At her side is Lord Killian, God of the Sea, her beloved.”

King Maurice listened intently as Belle relayed everything making sure she didn't make a mistake, maybe it was a little bit of an over reaction by having her tell him everything about the Gods before every trip but he wanted to make sure she never made a mistake that could accidentally insult them. He wanted everything to be perfect. Belle continued.

“The God of Healing and Medicine is Lord Victor, an aid to all those injured. Lord Jiminy is the God of Wisdom and Virtue, he bestows his guidance on those who seek it. Lady Ruby is the Goddess of Wild Animals specifically wolves, it's said she can transform herself into the creature at will. Lady Dorothy is Ruby's lover and the goddess of Weather, mainly storms. Reul Ghorm, the Goddess of Nature, over time she has become known just as Mother Nature or occasionally Blue, she cares for everything from the largest tree to the smallest blade of grass, she is also the guardian of Fairies. Lord Robin is God of the Hunt, he aids us all in feeding ourselves and watches over our Archers as well as being the patron of thieves. Lady Mulan is the Goddess of War and works with Lord Nolan to give our solders strength in times of hardship.” Was Maurice going to make her recite this every single time she left? Forever? “Lord August, God of Discovery, is often associated with storytelling and the reason we have the month of August. Finally is Lord Philip, God of Night and his wife Lady Aurora who is the Goddess of Dreams, she guides us through our dreams whether it be good or bad while her husband watches over our physical form to protect us.”

“Good, now tell me of The Seasons.” His voice was deep and powerful.

“Elsa, Anna, Helga, and Gerta are the sister Goddesses of the seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall.”

The tray was starting to grow heavy in her arms and she could see her Papa's guards were gowning hot and bored stood there in the heat.

“And The Sentiments?”

“The Sentiments are the Gods and Goddesses of desires both good and evil. Lady Ariel, Goddess of Joy aiding those in their moments of darkness and guardian of Mermaids. Lord Eric, husband to Ariel and God of Love. Cora the Goddess of Greed and her daughters Zelena, Goddess of Envy and Regina, Goddess of Vengeance.” She knew what her Papa's next question would be and beat him to it. “Though The Season Goddesses and The Sentiments have no seats at the Table of The High Gods they are indeed powerful and also call the Upper World home.”

“And the Dark One?”

Belle sighed again, she hated that title for him.

“He is said to be the oldest of the living Gods, Lord Rumpelstiltskin is the God of Death and was banished to rule the Underworld because he imprisoned his Father and murdered his Mother. In the Underworld he only has power over the dead. He's the son of Pan and Msiddi, the first Gods born of Kyra, and the only born God other than Goddess Emma.”

Maurice nodded happily knowing his daughter was never wrong, the King bid his daughter good-bye and watched as she approached the lake. There was a large dock to which a sailing boat had been moored, the boat had long ago been named _Colette_ by her Father but that wasn't what had her attention, off to one side stood a tall man with dark hair and a long black leather coat. He smiled at the Princess as soon as he noticed her, a sweet flash in his sapphire eyes. Jefferson held the title of Portal Jumper but everyone knew he was really a Nymph; the Spirit of Travel to be exact. Neither Human nor God. 

“Hello Princess.” He greeted with another charming grin.

“Hello Jefferson, and you don't have to call me _Princess_ you know that. I've known you since I was ten.” 

They both turned to face the lake, sun bouncing off the rippling water as though it were diamonds, over the years Jefferson had become more than her guide he was her friend.

“And look at you now, Belle. Eighteen, a woman.” That smile never seemed to fade from his cupids bow lips. “Come on.”

Jefferson slipped a hand to the base of Belle's back and they started to walk forwards and off the end of the dock, no boat, no nothing just careful footsteps that led off towards the middle of the lake. The water was soft under her feet but didn't give way,  in a way it was like walking on silk, she didn't know why but it made her feel free as though she could go anywhere with nothing but a thought. 

She didn't know how it had become tradition for the Princess' and Queen's to take the Gods their offerings each  day  but it was her duty and Belle would do it with pride.  Queen Colette had taken the offerings and Maurice's mother before that, yet when when her Mother died Belle had taken over at the young age of ten. 

Jefferson tossed his hat into the water and a large eddy started to swirl around as they approached the middle of the lake, water foaming up as it circled into a vortex, long ago the eddy had frightened her but no longer, there was nothing to be feared while Jefferson was at her side. Jefferson stepped into the centre first as he always did to guide the way and Belle followed close behind. The Princess felt cold water slosh against her body in the darkness of the portal, she couldn't even see Jefferson though she knew he was only a few feet in front of her. Once she'd though the wine would be spilt, staining her dress and anger the Gods but she knew better after eight years, the portal was a strange place where consequences seemed to fade away along with the light.

Suddenly there was light again and Belle squinted at the bright sun, she and Jefferson stood on a large flat rock the color of slate surrounded by water with a greener shade that the lake they'd just been standing on, behind them stood a gargantuan waterfall and the sound of rushing water echoed around the forest. Belle and her companion stood dry and with un-spilt wine goblets just like every other  time , Jefferson guided her along the little rock path to the shore and hen off into the forest. This was Godswood a plac e very few humans were allowed to enter, the soil was red, redder than clay almost as though rubies had leaked into the earth; it had a sandy quality to it as well and even after eight years seemed alien to Belle. The trees were pure white with a dusting of black darkness along the bar k, each tree found itself littered with terracotta colored leaves, Belle found it beautiful.  No birds flew in the sky and no animals roamed the woods, no one called Godswood home; a silent realm. 

They both walked for a long time, the only sounds being hard leaves crunching under foot,  echoes of flowing water had long ago faded into nothingness. Even silence didn't stay long in Godswood. She knew her arms should have ached  from the weight of her tray but it didn't bother her, after years it was nothing but background. Suddenly it occurred to the Princess that they were walking up hill. 

“Jefferson?” She began, he paused and turned to face her. “Why do we always take a different route?”

“Because the path is always different.” He said as though it were obvious. When Belle just stared at him with confusion he started to explain. “The trees move, change. Here nothing ever remains the same for long. You've never noticed?” 

“No.” She'd never seen the trees move in all her years of visiting Godswood, not once. “Then how do you know where we're going?”

Jefferson thought for a moment while staring down to the floor and pulled a little face that Belle found adorable.

“It's hard to explain. Godswood is a mystery to everyone but me, I don't know the route but I can _feel_ the path. Like a vibration, a tingling, in my palms as we get closer to The Tower. I don't know how else to explain it.” 

Belle found herself watching the trees as they continued to walk, trying to find any signs that they were shifting around them,  after a while she managed to push those thoughts from her mind and listened to whatever Jefferson had been going on about. Turned out he'd been chatting away about his daughter Grace.

Eventually they came to a large clearing, one she recognised, the soil seemed to shine a slightly brighter red in the dell that led off a huge clif f, soil was the least of the wonders Godswood held though. Clinging to the cliff edge over looking the river stood The Tower built of heavy grey bricks with no windows and a single  shoulder arch shaped doorway made from dark hazel colored wood  and a curved turret roof in matching wood.  The Tower didn't look like anything special apart from its amazing height,  the roof scraped the thick clouds and its base descended deep into the crimson sandy ground. It had no name beyond  _The Tower_ and Belle thought that was fitting for a strange grey structure hidden away in Godswood. Jefferson reached for the large black metal door handle and pulled it open before stepping aside and letting Belle enter. 

“I'll wait here.” Jefferson always waited at the door, almost as though he kenw he didn't belong there either. “Go ahead.”

Stepping inside the brunette found the usual stone fireplace burning away warming the room and filling it with a golden orange glow that bounced around the circular walls. The floor was like black ice almost shimmering with the aid of a heated luminosity, to her left stood a large grey-slate staircase leading upwards with a matching one spiralling downwards on the right. The Tower was a place easily overlooked to the untrained eye, not that untrained eyes ever made it to Godswood, yet The Tower hid a magical secret.

Belle shifted the weight of her offerings tray in her arms before taking a deep breath and starting up the stairs, her heels clicked against the cold brick, occasionally there was a scuffing sound caused by her feet brushing the oddly shaped stone. Each time she climbed those stairs they seemed to double in quantity just to tease her but the azure eyed girl would never complain for the Gods had designed The Tower. Towards the top the previous boring grey stones gave way to a steadily growing white light that almost seemed to pulse, she felt her heart thud in her chest and all sound faded away to nothingness; no footsteps, no blood surging around her body, not even breath drawing into her lungs. The silence was magical and peaceful but also troubling and a reminder the power she moved towards.

At the very top of the stairs was a large door exactly the same as the one facing the fireplace, reaching for the handle she found it warm but not hot, kind of like it had been laying in the sun all day. On the other side of that door floated clouds through white marble floors, there were no walls just gold pillars in certain places that suggested they were the corners of each room. The Upperwold had amazed Belle at first and it still did but no longer did her eyes widen and her mouth gape, opposite the door stood a large fire pit with soldering grey coals and high flames.

Turning to her left the Princess made her way up five silver metal steps and calmly to the table of the High-Gods. Sturdy cherry wood shaped like an 'n' took up the room, or at least the space that served at a room, its dark wood had been trimmed in gold and the edges were rounded giving a soft finish. At the head of the table sat Lord Nolan and his wife Snow in high backed black chairs carved with intricate images of stags and a multitude of other animals; the thrones of the Arch-Gods. To Nolan's right sat Lord Jiminy who wore his spectacles, Ladies Ruby, Dorothy, Reul Ghorm and Aurora with Philip closest to Belle. She walked down the gap in the centre of the table setting down wine glasses in utter silence under the weight of their eyes. To Lady Snow's left was her daughter Emma, then her husband Killian, Lord Victor was next along with Robin and Mulan, lastly facing Philip sat August. Belle had always held veneration for Lord August, as the God of Discovery he inspired Belle.

When every God an Goddess had their goblet offering the brunette returned to the end of the table and lowered her eyes, to stare into the orbs of a God would have been offensive.

“I, Princess Belle of Avonlea bring a humble offering to you my Lords and Ladies of the Upperworld. A small symbol of our faith, devotion and gratitude.” She spoke softly and clearly having said those words so many times before.

The Queen Goddess of Justice straightened in her Arch throne and looked down the room to Belle, a beautiful young girl with a bright future ahead of her.

“Thank you Princess Belle.” Said Snow in a powerful yet soft and gentle voice. “Your family and the people of your kingdom will be well cared for as always.”

“Thank you, Goddess Snow.” The brunette curtsied with the silver tray still in her hands. “You are too kind.”

It was easy to see that she'd been dismissed despite none of the other Gods or Goddesses speaking to her, Belle could take the hint and walked back towards the door; the Gods were benevolent but could still be angered. The journey back to Jefferson didn't seem as long as the one up and she flashed the Nymph a smile then began the walk to the Underworld. Most feared the Underworld but Belle found she liked it there, there was something... _homely_ about it but Belle couldn't understand where the emotion came from. The spiralling staircase let out into a large catacomb like tunnel that led into a megalithic cave mouth engulfed by torch light, the auburn haired beauty perambulated on down her path feet moving along the rock bridge towards The Dark Castle. Inside she found the God at his spinning wheel, an odd hobby for a God but she didn't dare question the God of Death. 

Careful not to spill a drop Belle set his goblet down on the long and rather dusty table, Rumpelstiltskin didn't turn to face her or show any sign of even knowing she was there, she knew he was fully aware of her presence though .  Belle repeated what she'd told the Gods in the Upperworld but tweaked ever so slightly. 

“I, Princess Belle of Avonlea, bring a humble offering to you Lord Rumpelstiltskin, King of the Underworld. A small symbol of our faith, devotion and gratitude.” 

H e didn't move beyond the actions needed to keep his wheel turning, didn't speak as usual. Every now and again he'd surprise her and utter some quip but most of the time he stayed silent as though he didn't know what to say to her.  Belle turned to leave taking her tray with her but only got halfway to the door before his voice brought her to a dead halt, seemed it was one of those rare occasions he intended on speaking to her. Azure eyes turned to face him dressed in a thick black dragon skin coat that came down to his knees with thick cuffs decorated with large buttons, along with tight black leather pants and high lace up boots. His waistcoat seemed to have been crafted from the same material as his coat and his shirt hung open showing off the top of his chest.  His hair brushed against his shoulders and Belle did her best not to look up at his chocolate eyes. 

“You say the same thing every time you visit, Dearie.” There was a flamboyant flourish in his voice. “It's starting to get a little repetitive.”

Belle curtsied down to the floor while speaking.

“I apologise My Lord-” Rumpelstiltskin held up a hand to cut her off.

“Did you just bow to me?” He seemed a little offended which confused the Princess. “No, Dearie. I don't need a reminder of my power, of my place as a God unlike those at the High Table.”

His eyes flickered up to the ceiling as though the High-Gods and Arch-Gods were only a single floor up. Belle stood straight rather than remaining in her low curtsy but kept her azure eyes locked down on the ground respectfully; it would be rude to look a God in the eyes.

“I apologise, My Lord. I shall leave you now, I've bothered you enough.”

Belle turned to leave but ground to a halt when the God of Death started to speak once more, she turned on the spot unwilling to give him her back.

“It's a special day isn't it? An important one, not to everyone but certainly to you. A day that comes but once each year. Happy Birthday, Princess Belle.”

Belle stood shocked for a moment, a God, the God of Death no less, had noticed her birthday. Not only had he noticed but gone out of his way to wish her a happy birthday, why did it make her heart swell? A grin erupted on her delicate face.

“Thank you.”

“How old are you now?” Rumpelstiltskin tried to sound nonchalant.

“Eighteen, My Lord.” Belle responded quickly.

“No longer a child but a young woman.” He took a slow step forwards. “Close your eyes for me, Princess.”

Belle was a little shocked and surprised not to mention hesitant, everyone always warned her about Rumpelstiltskin and how evil he was but she couldn't see any of that in him; to Belle he was more misunderstood than evil.

“I mean you no harm, Princess. Please close your eyes?”

Did a God just say _please_ to her? The God of Death nonetheless. Belle felt her heart beat just a little faster. She decided not to think about her worries and the warning in favour of obeying him, finally her eyes closed allowing Rumple to do whatever he had planned. She felt more than heard him come closer and then something slip around her neck, many would have feared that but Belle felt only trust. 

“Open.”

Belle opened her eyes to find the God stood so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks,  he suddenly jumped backwards as though he'd been burnt when he realised just how close they were. Rumple would have only needed to lean in a single inch to kiss her luscious pink lips. Belle blushed and looked down to what hung around her neck in an attempt to hide it, there she found a delicate thin golden chain on the end of which hung a pendant; small and round like a tear. It hung just above the crevice of her breasts, at its top the stone was an astounding azure just like her eyes and faded into coal black at the bottom; truly unique. 

“It's beautiful! Thank you, Lord Rumpelstiltskin.” Cupping the stone in her hand she found it warm to the touch. 

“'Tis nothing.” He brushed her off with a wave of his hand. “Princess' deserve pretty things. Now, you should return home or your Kingdom will believe the evil monster has eaten you.”

Belle chuckled at that which unnerved Rumple a little, he wasn't used to people laughing at his jokes or being at ease around him. None of her seemed in any way forced or false, not only was Belle beautiful but she had a good heart.

“Good-bye again, Lord Rumpelstiltskin.”

She curtsied slightly before taking her leave, he stood there for a time just watching the space she'd once occupied,  eventually his mind returned to him. 

“Good-bye, Princess.” He finally muttered to himself quietly.

XXXX

When Belle reached the door to The Tower she found Jefferson, the most powerful Nymph of Travel reclining on the bottom few steps that lead to The Upper world. He looked comfortable, almost as though he didn't have a care in the world; knowing Jefferson he probably didn't.

“Are you quite comfortable?” She asked with a soft smile.

“Yes, thank you.” He leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees and smiled. “You've been gone longer than usual, was beginning to think you'd stumbled across his library.”

“He's got a library?!”

Of course that got her attention. In the back of her mind Belle was pleased that Jefferson hadn't just jumped to the conclusion that Rumpelstiltskin had hurt her, most would have.  Belle had come to realise that Jefferson was the closest thing to a friend the God of Death had, it was good for him to have someone. 

“We should go, my Papa has a whole birthday ball planned for me.” The auburn haired beauty paused only for a moment. “Will you come?”

Jefferson was a little taken back for a second.

“You can have Nymphs and magical beings at your birthday celebrations?”

“It's my birthday ball so I suppose I can have anyone I want there. And besides, you're my friend. You could even bring Grace.”

“Maybe I'll stop by to wish you well.” Jefferson stood and took in Belle's smile. “I'll take you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

King Maurice always went very over the top when it came to her birthday balls, especially after Colette died.  Belle would have been happier in her room with a book or a quiet meal but Gaston would have only complained, even though the ball was for her it was just an excuse to have her on his arm and show her off as  _ his  _ fiancée.  Missus Potts had chosen a beautiful ball gown for Belle to ware, it had off the shoulder sleeves and was made of the most luxurious golden-yellow silk;  utterly spectacular. 

It didn't take long  for Missus Potts to put Belle's hair up in a delicate half up do that left little auburn tresses hand down framing her face. The dress fit beautifully and showed off her curves with perfection and the necklace Rumpelstiltskin had given her hung around her neck,  a single touch of azure to bring out her eyes. Belle couldn't help but feel special, had a God ever given a mortal a gift before let alone one so gorgeous? It warmed Belle's heart as well as her hand when she cupped it,  _ why is it warm?  _ That was a question for another time though, if she remained in her room much longer she'd miss her own birthday celebrations. 

She hurried down to the grand hall, heels clicking as she went, and made it inside just in time to hear her Papa finishing his speech. There was no announcement as she entered, never was, Belle didn't like everyone's eyes being on her, after so many years people had become used to that. Belle spotted Merida over by the window and walked over with all the grace of a Princess. 

“... Thank you for all being here to celebrate my daughter's birthday, my daughter is turning eighteen and has become a beautiful young woman. Please enjoy yourself and may we thank Lord Robin for blessing our hunt and giving us this beautiful feast. Now join me in wishing Belle well.” 

There was a light cheer  and a  _ happy birthday Princess Belle  _ before everyone went back to their conversations, Belle only got a single sentence into her talk with Merida before Gaston appeared demanding to dance with her, she tried to refuse but the Knight had none of it. Being dragged around the dance floor by Gaston ended up taking up most of her evening but Belle wouldn't complain. After a while Belle managed to get away and returned to Merida who had gathered with Princess Ella. They chit chatted a little, catching up on the time they'd been apart before Merida finally broached the topic she'd wanted to talk about all night. 

“ Belle, are the rumours about the Ogres true? My Mother nearly didn't let me come here, my brothers wanted to come as well but she wouldn't let them even leave the castle.” 

Belle smiled.

“I bet you're pleased you don't have to watch them all night. Those three can be a troublesome lot.” 

"Wee devils."

“You can say that again. But really, is it true?” Ella shot Merida a face that said she shouldn't sound so excited but it didn't seem to have any affect on the girl with bold red hair.

“Unfortunately it is true.” Belle sighed a little. “Ogre territory is encroaching on our Kingdom but I have full faith in Papa and Gaston. Nothing bad will happen. Now,  come and dance with me and Ella.”

“You know I don't dance.” Merida grumbled out. 

“If it's just us it'll be fun. Please Merida.” Smiled Ella sweetly. 

Merida had no choice but to relent and let Belle and Ella drag her to the dance floor, the blue eyed beauty preferred being with her friends rather than Gaston, he was a good and talented soldier but not that bright upstairs, superficial, he seemed to think of Belle as property and a means to an end rather than anything else.  She could feel his eyes on her as they danced around the ballroom but forgot everything when Ella pointed, she followed and came across Jasmine entering the hall, a smile erupted on her face. In seconds Ella, Belle and Merida raced across the large room to Jasmine's side. She wore her hair in a beautiful long braid and a lilac floor length dress  that slipped off her shoulders, Ella was a little jealous of the talented care that had gone into it but the powder blue of her own suited her much better.  Merida's was far more simple compared to her friends but its bold shade of cyan clashed with her orange hair so much that it fitted Merida perfectly. 

“I'm so sorry I'm late to your ball, Belle.” Jasmine began. “I was late leaving Agrabah and Rajah didn't want me to go.” 

“ Oh that's alright, you're here now.” Belle beamed. “That's what's important.” 

Jasmine had known Belle since the age of seven at a party thrown by King Midas and had been firm friends ever since. In all that time Belle hadn't changed she was still so sweet and thoughtful with a gentle heart; it made Jasmine, Ella and Merida proud to call Princess Belle their friend. 

“Here.” Said Jasmine thrusting a pink wrapped box out towards Belle. “You're birthday present.”

Belle took it with a cheerful  _ thank you.  _

“You have to open it now.” Princess Ella chorused. “ Jasmine has the most amazing taste, I bet it's perfect.” 

“Are you trying to say my gift is awful?” Merida asked with mock anger. 

Belle just ignored them in favour of opening the carefully wrapped present, the silver ribbon came away easily followed by the pale pink paper to reveal a book bound with dark brown leather. Everyone had expected a book, it was the best way to Belle's heart. 

“It's the new love story by Achmed Buruk in Agrabah.” 

“This has only just been published, thank you! I love it, Jasmine.”

They gave her a moment to carefully go through the pages but when she started to zone out from the world around her Merida took the book from her while Jasmine and Ella took her back to the main party rather than standing by the door. If they hadn't Belle would have vanished off to a dark hallway where she could read it cover to cover. Merida set the book down on the present table before re-joining her friends, the table was piled high with gifts wrapped in so many pretty colors, everyone knew most came from King Maurice  in an effort to spoil his darling daughter. 

Tired of dancing the girls gathered by the small group of settees upholstered with a deep plum colored fabric. Merida and Ella sat the far end while Jasmine and Belle occupied the other, before anyone could say anything Jasmine leaned in while pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cupped Belle's new necklace in the palm of her hand. 

“This is utterly beautiful!  And warm, you must have been  wearing it all day. ” 

“I've been meaning to ask about that myself.” Added Ella.

Merida leaned across Ella just a little to gain a better look at the unusual pendant. 

“Where did you get it? Gaston?”

“No not Gaston.” Belle answered a little too quickly. She wondered for a moment if she should have told them it was Lord Rumpelstiltskin but she feared the consequences.

“ Then who?” 

She had her friends full curiosity now and everybody knew Jasmine and Ella wouldn't to give up easily, Merida was just plain stubborn. Belle knew she could trust her friends but the worry remained. 

“You can't tell anyone.” She stressed.

“Alright, this is getting interesting.” Jasmine said in a curious tone. “You can trust us, you know that. I won't even tell Rajah.”

Princess Belle gave a little nod before beckoning her friends into a small huddle of delicate silk fabric and perfectly placed hair, save for Merida's bright orange locks that were practically untamable.

“You really mustn’t tell anyone.”  She paused still in two minds as to whether she should tell them or not but her friends wouldn't let her get away with going silent. “... It was Lord Rumpelstiltskin.”

“What?!” Ella fretted, her face growing serious and eyes widening.

Belle was thankful the music was too loud for more than a few people to turn in shock, the violin and piano went on pulling the guests back to the ball and away from their conversation.

“ You can't be serious.” Merida barked in a thick accent. “The God of Death? The Dark One?” 

Belle could understand their disbelief and worry but they'd never spent more than a few seconds with him, they couldn't know who Lord Rumpelstiltskin really was, then again did she? All those stories had to have some seed of truth.

“Yes, I was surprised too but after I set his wine down this morning he said happy birthday and gave me this.” She gestured to the  slightly heated stone hanging around her neck. 

“ Hold on, you go to his castle?” She was starting to grow concerned, Belle had always been an odd one – that was why they loved her – but The Dark One was dangerous, did the title not give it away? “ We all leave our Kingdom's offerings at the opening to the Underworld at the bottom of the tower.” 

Each Kingdom left what they were famous for; DunBroch was famous for their venison due to the amount of deer that called the land home, Ella's Kingdom was famed for wool, thread and silk while Agrabah was known for it's spices and perfumes. Belle's Kingdom of Avonlea, of course, had a reputation for the best wine in all the realm. 

“Belle this is dangerous.” Jasmine told her seriously. “He's evil. He's the God of Death.”

“How long have you been going to his castle?” Ella practically spoke over Jasmine.

“Em, since I started taking Avonlea's offerings.” Was that not what she was meant to do? “But it's alright, he's never hurt me or anything like that. To be hardly even speaks to me.” 

“Belle you have to stop, start leaving his his offerings with every other Princess and Queen does.” 

“Maybe you're right.”

Belle had absolutely no intention of doing as they suggested, she only agreed to stop them worrying. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't evil, she could feel it in her heart and soul.

“We just want you to stay safe, Belle. Ella, Merida and I care about you.” 

“I know and I appreciate it greatly.”  _ But there's no need,  _ her mind added. 

Merida opened her mouth to say something more but shut it again when a dark shadow wandered into view, Gaston. They thought they'd gotten rid of him for the evening but it seemed they were wrong, yes he was handsome, yes he was strong and brave but that didn't stop him being far too superficial for Belle's liking. Of course as Belle's friends Jasmine, Merida and Ella didn't like him either, they could see the glint of power hunger that floated in his eyes. 

“Fiancée!” He seemed far too over the top, always did when King Maurice was around. “Can I have this dance?”

Though it was phrased as such his words certainly weren't a question but a demand. Merida sneered without any attempt to hid her contempt for the knight before her. Merida completely refused to marry which drove her Mother to the brink of madness, Jasmine kept sneaking out to be with some street rat and Ella was betrothed to Thomas who was one of the nicest people the Princess' had ever met. Prince Thomas would make a good husband and Ella truly loved him. 

Belle wanted to refuse, she'd danced with him so many times throughout the evening and not only did her feet hurt but Belle was growing tired of his presence. She couldn't say any of that though and so decorated her face with a pleasant smile.

“Of course, Gaston.”

She refused to call him fiancé like he wanted, and hated it even more when he refereed to her that way, it just made her sound like a possession of his; that was probably what Gaston liked about it. Attractive, yes. Strong, yes. Self-absorbed, Gods yes. Her three best friends could only watch as Gaston all but dragged Belle back to the dance floor in time for the next waltz.

Merida, Ella and Jasmine watched for a time as Belle tried to look happy, Merida's mouth hung open in a rather unlady-like fashion while Ella twirled a loose blonde curl around her powder blue gloved finger. 

“Poor Belle, having to marry that lug.” Muttered Merida. 

“Sure he's handsome and the son of a Duke-” Jasmine cut Ella off.

“But she's always going to value brains over brawn, that's just her way. She is our own little bookworm after all.” Suddenly Jasmine's stomach let out a loud growl leaving them all to giggle.

“Alright you, time for food.” Said Merida before grabbing her friends by the hand and dragging her towards the buffet. 

While they ate Belle was just about ready to lose her mind, she'd had more than enough of Gaston and his dancing but he showed no sign of quitting. Belle had just about zoned out when someone tapped Gaston on the shoulder grabbing his attention. Jefferson, oh how relieved she was to see him.

“May I cut in and dance with the Princess?”

“I'm afraid I have to decline, I've only just gotten my fiancée in my arms again.”

Gaston sounded polite but there was no mistaking the vicious after taste in his words. Jefferson giggled deeply and more to himself than anyone else, his eyes grew teasingly dark as he leaned in close so only Gaston could hear him.

“Word of advice, Sir Gaston, never say _no_ to a Nymph.”

With a snap of his fingers Gaston was gone leaving nothing but an empty void where he'd one been stood. Jefferson swooped in and took Belle in hold quickly with a satisfied grin and the two began to dance. Belle was thankful most seemed to be too engrossed in their own conversations and dances that they didn't notice Gaston's little disappearing act, those who did notice backed away from Jefferson fearing he was one of the Gods. 

“Hello dear Princess.”

“Hello Jefferson, where did you send Gaston?”

“Only to the middle of the lake behind the castle.” Jefferson chuckled. “Can he swim?”

“You're asking that now?” The two laughed softly knowing there would be no death tonight. “Where is Grace?”

“Around. She's probably at the buffet people watching, it's a pastime of hers.”

“I hope she has fun.”

“Oh my daughter certainly will, thank you for inviting her, she finds humans so very interesting.”

“Well, I'm glad to be such an intrigue to her.” 

Meanwhile over at the slowly disappearing buffet Belle's three friends ate, Merida had already been through two plates and had started to stock up the third. Ella and Jasmine just stared wondering how she could eat so much or at least Ella did, Jasmine was too busy taking in the beautiful deep red dress of an unidentified little girl. It had adorable cap sleeves with ruffles and a large bow tied around the waist, a tailor had put a great deal of effort into making it and for a second Jasmine was a little jealous. Princess Jasmine's mind came back to her when Ella started to speak to the child, she had notice her as well.

“That is a beautiful dress.”

“Oh, thank you.” The child with dirty blond hair spun around and flashed the three Princess' a smile. “My father made it for me, he's very talented.”

“I'm Princess Jasmine, these are Princess' Ella and Merida.” Hello's were exchanged. “We haven't seen you at these events before, what's your name Lady?” 

“Oh I'm not royalty or nobility. My name is Grace, I'm the spirit of Innocence.” She told them with a soft smile.

“You expect us to believe you're a Nymph?” Merida asked sceptically.

“But I am. Princess Belle invited my Father and myself.”

“Whose your Father?” Ella asked curiously.

“Jefferson, the most powerful spirit of Travel. He's dancing with the Princess.”

Three sets of eyes flashed to Belle on the dance floor to see she was indeed dancing with Jefferson and Gaston had vanished from sight.

“She invited _him_?” Merida gawked in disbelief.

“You know our Belle.” Began Ella. “She's nice to everyone  no matter who or what they are.” 

XXXX

“I'm sorry, My Lord, but I thought you said this story was about the Gods not Princess Belle.” Alistair muttered in a tone that said _I hope this doesn't sound rude._

He was still wary of being around the King of  Avonlea, his Mother had told him he'd be alright but he still feared the dungeon; Alistair did have the over-active imagination of a child after all. Maurice just chuckled and leaned back on his high backed chair – his head still ached but the drawn curtains and his story helped to take his mind off of it – he knew the nine year old would grow comfortable around him soon enough and for what it was worth Aidan the doll seemed to like him so that was half the battle. 

“It is a story about the Gods. It's also a story about my daughter, and I've only just started so don't worry, My boy, because there's lots more to come.”

Alistair grinned and pulled Aidan closer to his chest listening with hungry ears, this was one story he wanted to hear to the very end; even if it wasn't what he'd expected. King Maurice had missed the simple things in life like this, he adored children, would have had more if Colette had lived longer. 

“Now where was I?” He tapped a finger to his lips as he thought. “Ahh yes, the birthday ball and Gaston being thrown into the lake.”


	4. Chapter 4

The castle grounds were pitch black save for the stars and far off torches lit by the castle. Gaston was soaked from head to toe and found himself in the lake, only seconds ago he'd had Belle in his arms then that freak under a top hat had shown up and snapped his fingers.

By the time he had swum out of the ice cold water and walked back to the castle Gaston was almost completely dry  and found that the last few guests were departing, he'd missed the end of the ball.  Gaston growled in the back of his throat as he stomped his wet feet up to Belle's bedchamber uncaring as to who saw him. As soon as he got close enough the Knight slammed his fist on the heavy dark wood. 

B elle opened the door quickly expecting her Papa , she was obviously shocked to find a slightly damp Gaston, especially since she was in her night gown.  He barged past her into the room. 

“Gaston, this is  highly inappropriate.” She tried to cover her modesty  by pulling her deep purple robe tighter around herself. 

“ What in all the realms was that thing?” It didn't take a genius to work out he meant Jefferson. 

_Clearly Jefferson bruised his ego._

“His name is Jefferson and he's the lead Nymph of Travel.” She tried to sound sweet. “He thinks he's a jester.”

“ A jester? He threw me in the lake!” Gaston growled. Belle knew she needed to sound sympathetic so she feigned concern. 

“ Oh that's terrible, I thought he'd just sent you  outside the castle walls. You have to go and get warm, bathe before you catch your death.”

Gaston suddenly cut in.

“Rumpelstiltskin will never come for me.”

_ He comes for everyone eventually, Gaston. He is the God of Death and no one can escape it.  _ Belle's mind mumbled.

“If anyone can outsmart him it would be you, Sir Gaston.” His chest swelled as Belle stroked his ego back to full masculinity,  he grinned. “ Please go and get warm.”

“You could always come and help me.” He grinned in a manner he believed to seductive, Belle just cringed with each step he took towards her.

“ As much as I would enjoy that, my fiancé, my Papa will be here soon to wish me goodnight. If he were to find you here before we were married he'd be ever so angry.” 

“You're right.” He agreed reluctantly. “Best not to anger the King. Another time my darling fiancée.”

“ Certainly.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.  _ Never! Never! Never!  _

Belle thanked every single one of the Gods when the knight finally left and Belle could have some peace, closing the door Gaston had left ajar.  She climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over herself and reached for the  book Jasmine had given her. 

Merida had to travel home to DunBroch first thing in the morning, her mother insisted,  however, Ella and Jasmine would be staying a while since she'd not seen them for so long. The next day they'd all go to Godswood but Belle wouldn't be able to go to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. 

XXXX

The next morning Belle, Ella and Jasmine bid good-bye to a sleepy and somewhat grumpy Merida, none of them wanted her to go but Merida's Mother could be pretty demanding when she wanted to be. They met King Maurice, Sir Gaston and Sir Philippe for breakfast, the conversation was soft and enjoyable – at least when Gaston shut up it was.

Sometimes Belle wished her father would have chosen Philippe as her betrothed; kind, thoughtful, intelligent, good-hearted, brave, loyal, could all those wordscould be used to describe the tall knight. Tall was an understatement, some said Philippe had giant blood in his family tree; then again since Belle was so tiny a marriage to Philippe could have been comical. His golden blonde hair hair hung loose around his face like a lion's mane and his grey eyes mirrored the sky just after a powerful storm. Yes Philippe had several years on the young Princess, seventeen to be exact, but he was a good man that she had called friend since childhoods hour. Instead her Papa had chosen Gaston simply because of the backing it would bring his kingdom and he was the bravest knight in all of Avonlea; Belle begged to differ on that subject.

When the awkwardness that had been breakfast finally ended Belle pressed a kiss to her Papa's cheek, gathered her offering and left for the docks just like every other day though this time she had Jasmine and Ella by her side. Waiting for them as usual was Jefferson, top hat perched on his head and a little sliver hip flask in his hands, he took a swig and then slipped it into his pocket while smiling at the three princess'.

“Three very lovely ladies.” The Nymph's grin only grew. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Ella, Jasmine, this is Jefferson.”

Ella didn't trust Jefferson, or the Nymph of travel that visited her castle every day, they were magical beings and she'd had her dealings with magic before. It was dangerous, however, she was a princess and would remain polite.

“Hello, Mister Jefferson.”

Jasmine looked a little confused.

“Belle, why are we at the docks?” She asked in a delicate voice.

“So we can make the trip to Godswood of course.” Belle responded while rearranging the golden goblets in an attempt not to spill them and ruin her offering.

“What about the well?” Ella asked, all heads turned to Jefferson when he suddenly chuckled.

“Princess', let me explain. Nymphs of travel tend to favour a route, a method that appeals to their magic, and anyway, if we all used the same one don't you think it would get boring? I'm the first travel Nymph so I am the most powerful, I can use just about anything to create a portal. Insead of making Belle walk all the way back through Godswood I use my hat. Now, can we get going? The Gods don't like to be kept waiting.”

In seconds the three princess' were stood looking down at the eddy Jefferson had created, a moment later they jumped. Jefferson guided the blonde, brunette and raven haired girls towards the grey stone tower and Belle was certain their trip was far shorter than usual; about that she wouldn't complain. No uphill climb either which was nice. Usually she and Jefferson used their walk to discuss everything and anything from Belle's books to Grace and beyond but with Jasmine and Ella there it just seemed a little awkward; another reason Belle was grateful for the shorter walk to the Tower.

Stepping inside Belle, Ella and Jasmine headed up the smooth stone steps while Jefferson waited at the bottom for them to return. Princess Belle kept her dazzling blue orbs trained to the steps as she climbed, always fearful she'd trip over her skirts and not only ruin Avonlea's offerings but fall to her death.

Fresh cool air hit the trio when Jasmine pushed the large wooden door open by its iron O shaped handle, the Upperword shone through with all its glory, bold blue sky instead of walls, golden pillars indicating the corners of each room and expertly carved statues rested on marble floors. Jasmine went up the small steps towards the table of the High-Gods first followed by Ella and finall Belle who had closed the Tower door behind her. She'd never presented her offerings with anyone else before and she found herself actually a little nervous; _don't be silly_ thought Belle.

“I, Princess Belle of Avonlea bring a humble offering to you my Lords and Ladies of the Upperworld. A small symbol of our faith, devotion and gratitude.” Said Belle, the same words every single day, as she set a golden-yellow goblet before each of the Gods; Lord Nolan and Lady Snow being last.

As soon as she'd finished Jasmine took her cue, she set her offering plate of spices and perfumes down before the Arch-Gods and spoke slowly, her words were almost a mirror image of Belle's own only the names changed. Jasmine lingered for a second before Lord Eric though no one noticed, the princess from Agrabah had adored the God of Love since birth. Ella suddenly started moving again – which helped pull Jasmine out of her pause – and set her own tray of silk and other fine fabrics before Lady Snow and Lord Nolan, she two paused but this was before Aurora.

“Thank you Lady Aurora, for making my dream come true. Thank you for Thomas.”

Aurora smiled.

“You are happy, Princess Ella, that is thanks enough.”

Jasmine worshipped Eric, praying every chance she got that love would win out and one day she would be able to marry Aladdin and it was obvious why Ella worshipped Aurora, Goddess of Dreams, Belle though, she had always worshipped August due to her curious nature but lately she also found herself sending the odd prayer to Rumpelstiltskin. In Belle's mind everyone died and she didn't want him to become a God who only the evil prayed to. If the stories were to be believed he was a born god just like Emma, he had no control over what he became God off. Suddenly Belle's mind snapped back when Reul Ghorm started to speak.

“... We thank you for your offerings young princess', and for the devotion of your Kingdoms.”

“It's good to see you have all become friends despite the distances between your Kingdoms.” Said Jiminy before pushing his specialistic up the bridge of his nose.

“I doubt even my tornadoes could keep them apart for long.”

Ruby snorted.

“We could do without anymore of your storms, thank you Dorothy.” Lord August retorted.

“I second that.” Muttered Killian.

Emma – who had become oblivious to their tangent of a conversation – looked to the three Princess', being daughter of the Arch-Gods suggested she was a princess as well but thankfully being a Goddess meant she didn't have to endure everything the three girls before her did. Something caught her eye.

“What is that around your neck, Princess Belle?”

Instinctively Belle cupped the multi-tonal stone that hung around her neck in her pale hands, still the stone was warm to the touch. Before she could respond the God of Medicine and Healing jumped in.

“It looks like an Eversone.”

Ella and Jasmine tensed, they didn't like where this conversation was going.

Mulan frowned and shared a suspicious look with Lord Robin who sat to her left.

“Only Gods can shape Everstone.” She announced in a deep tone.

“And some Nymphs, Jefferson or Tinkerbell for example. Though not with as much skill as ourselves.” Philip added rather unhelpfully.

Lord Nolan shuffled in his Arch Throne and ran a large hand through his red-brown hair, he commanded the attention of everyone around him without even trying.

“The High-Gods are correct, only Gods and the first Nymphs can mould Everstone. It's said when Kyra threw pieces of her power to the realms below that the parts too small to eventually birth Gods formed into a magical rock that we named Everstone, that is why only Gods can shape it, we are made of the same power. Who gifted it to you, Princess?”

Lady Snow practically spoke over the end of his question.

“It was Rumpelstiltskin, was it not?” Belle nodded and responded with a quick _yes, Lady Snow. A Birthday present._ “It takes a great deal of power to carve Everstone, and great skill to give the item such a smooth finish. The bottom reflects the carver, Rumpelstiltskin is an evil soul hence its blackness, while the top mirrors the one it has been gifted to, you are intelligent and brave resulting in a bright blue that matches your eyes.”

“You should not ware this Everstone, Princess.” Aurora said quickly.

“Now, now, Aurora. It is Princess Belle's gift and so she may choose.” Countered Jiminy from across the flat arch shaped table.

“It is better you remove it. The Everstone ties you to him.” Said Killian in a strong voice, bitterness on his tongue.

“I agree with Killian.” Robin added.

“Very well.”

Belle didn't want to remove it, the necklace had been a gift something beautiful that Rumpelstiltskin would have had to put time and effort into crafting, however, it was better to agree with the Gods rather than starting an argument with imminence cosmic powers.

Not another words was said, the three humans simple curtsied and left, feet quickly carrying them down the Tower stairs to Jefferson, but halfway between the Upperworld door and the Nymph an arm grabbed Belle at the shoulder stopping her in her tracks. Ella would have screamed, Jasmine would have set Rajah on her attacker but Belle did neither of those things and instead turned to see Victor. He wore his usual dark green coat buttoned neatly and black leather gloves, he looked rather clean and sterile; _he is the God of Medicine and Healing_ Belle told herself. His short blonde hair parted in the middle and there was something dark to him but at the same time Belle could see love in his heart.

“Lord Victor?” Ella and Jasmine didn't even seem to notice his presence.

“Don't listen to Snow and Nolan. Everstone once carved contains a piece of the power of the God that moulded it. This -” He pointed to the necklace. “- contains that magic of Rumpelstiltskin himself, the most powerful magic there is. What the others don't seem to realise is that this will fight off lesser magic, you have a powerful symbol of protection around your neck. You know what I'm the God of, I know something designed to help and protect when I see it.”

“Thank you, Lord Victor.” She said as he turned back up the stairs.

She didn't know if he'd told her all that because of who he was or because he didn't believe Rumpelstiltskin was as evil as they all said, Belle hoped it was both. All she knew was that the necklace meant even more to here now she knew it protected her, _did he make it especially for me? Of course not, he's a God and I'm just a human and anyway he's always making things at that wheel of his._ Banishing her thoughts Belle quickened her feet rushing towards the Underworld, Jefferson had been warming his hands by the large fire as she passed him. Ella and Jasmine waited at the bottom for their friend.

“Where have you been?” Jasmine asked.

“Hmm? Oh, em, I nearly spilt the wine.” She gestured to the lone goblet resting on its silver tray. “Thought it best to walk really slowly.”

Her friends seemed to believe Belle's excuse.

While the Upperworld opened up into blue skies and warmth the Underworld was the complete opposite; dark and cold leaving a their shoulders shaking despite the torches lit around the cavern. The Tower stairs came out in a small room, ovular in shape, with ragged sand colored rock walls, on the other side of the cavern furthest from the grey stairs stood a gargantuan cave entrance that lead through to the bridge that over looked the River of Lost Souls. Adjacent to the cave mouth was a cut out in the strong rock, it had a large cinquefoil style arched top to it and a smooth table base covered over with offerings from other Kingdoms; they couldn't help noticing that Merida's offering had already been laid there.

Automatically Belle started towards the cave entrance towards the large stone bridge that passed over the River of Lost Souls only to be grabbed by her blonde friend, she'd almost forgotten the promise she'd made to Ella and Jasmine the second Belle had seen the cave.

“Belle, here remember? It's safer.” Said the other Princess while Jasmine set her offering down.

“Yes, of course.”

Belle desperately wanted to go to his castle as usual, to thank him for his beautiful gift – especially now she knew what it was – but her friends – mainly Ella – seemed determined to keep her away from the evil monster. Carefully she set down her wine goblet beside the fabric and thread Ella had left and repeated the words she did every other day before being quickly tugged away back up the stairs to Jefferson.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin stared out over the cliff edge by his castle with a man – a soul – gripped tight by the throat, Rumple didn't care about his name or his pleas, he just wanted the man to suffer. The God of Death didn't often throw people into the River of Lost Souls but this one certainly deserved it; the rat of a man had abused all four of his children in life – three had already come to the Underworld – with cuts, burns, broken bones. He remembered Victor telling him of the man not long ago, the God of Healing and Medicine hadn't killed him, just hadn't cured the man; there was a difference. Rumpelstiltskin released the middle aged man and watched him wobble for a moment trying to get his balance back, the God waited until he had and then with a flick of his wrist sent the man sailing over the cliff edge into the river below letting it claim another. The soul's screams echoed around the fire lit cavern the Underworld called home but Rumple didn't care he simply turned and went back to his castle.

He ground to a halt about halfway back to his castle, he could hear Belle's words in his head and in an instant teleported himself back to the main room expecting to fine the pretty little Princess; but she wasn't there and nor was his wine. He raced to his mirror and pulled the cover from it letting the dusty fabric fall to the floor in a large brown pile.

“Show me Princess Belle of Avonlea.”

The mirror swirled until it revealed the beautiful visage of Princess Belle in Godswood with Jefferson and two other Princess'; she looked sad. _I made a mistake_ his mind muttered to itself, he'd let himself get much too close to the auburn haired beauty, she'd not seemed scared of him and he'd let himself take comfort in that fact; he'd enjoyed her presence. _Why did I give her an Everstone?_ She was probably terrified of him now, for, well ever, only Belle had dared set foot in his castle, what had he been thinking? Bestowing gifts on such a beautiful and perfect being as her, he was the God of Death, a monster. If monsters gave a gift anyone in their right mind would get rid of it very quickly. She should have been protected by; Eric, Victor, Aurora and Nolan, not Death. Rage surged through him at his own stupidity, so much so that he'd not even noticed she still wore the necklace tucked out of sight under the fabric of her dress. In seconds his anger manifested and ancient objects found themselves hurtling across the room with enough force to dent the floor let alone brake the objects. His blood boiled.

XXXX

The sun had gone down since King Maurice had started telling his tale but not enough to risk opening the curtains and angering his migraine once more. Birds still sang outside in their nests but the King felt less like ordering a cull now the pain in his head had receded.

“Lord Rumpelstiltskin sounds like he has a temper.” Said Alistair cuddling his little doll Aidan.

“That he does.” Came Maurice's response in a soft tone. “That he does.”

“Mother said the God of Death is a monster, that he's evil and we should never summon him.”

King Maurice paused for a moment or two, there had been a time when he'd believed much the same.

“How about you hear the rest of the tale and then make your mind up about the God of Death? Hmm?”

“Yes, Sire.”

Before the older man could finish his tale though a drink was in order, his mouth had gone dry and scratched at the back of his throat as though wasps had infested it, the boy must had built up a thirst as well.

“Hugh?” The King called out to one of his guards that stood watch at the door. In seconds Hugh was before them with a _yes Sire?_ Leaving Marcus – the other guard – alone by the main door. Maurice wasn't stupid, he knew they'd been listening to the tale as well. “Hugh I find myself thirsty, would you have one of the servants bring me some wine to drink. Oh, and some fresh milk for Alistair.”

The boy looked up with a smile.

“Of course, You Majesty.”

With that Hugh left to inform the servants of the King's request. Thinking it unfair to begin the story once more without Hugh to listen in Maurice turned in his chair to face his daughter's which had been occupied by Alistair for a few hours now.

“Which of the Gods does your Mother worship?” He asked conversationally.

There was a brief pause before the young boy with a long blonde mop of hair responded; he'd been scared of being thrown in the dungeon when he'd first met the King but now there was no fear left in him.

“Lady Emma because of me and my sisters, but also Lord Jiminy.”

“In my youth I was a solider so I remain close to my roots with the Goddess Mulan.” Maurice found himself quite taken with Alistair, he was smart and rather mature for his age; like Belle. “Marcus, who do you worship?”

The lone guard by the door turned to face his King and responded in a very deep voice.

“Lord Robin, Your Majesty. I was quite the hunter when I was young but my family is mainly fishermen and sailors so Lord Killian as well.”

At that moment Hugh returned with one of the servants trailing behind him, she had long red hair tied up with small tresses that had escaped; this girls name the King was sure he knew. She set the King's wine goblet down on the small table at his right before passing the nine year old his glass of milk which he took happily.

“Thank you, Annalise.” Said Maurice, pleased when she smiled faintly. “Before you leave I pose you both the same question as Marcus and Alistair. Which of the Gods do you worship?”

There was silence for a time as though one were waiting for the other to speak first but soon enough Annalise answered Maurice's question.

“The God of Healing and Medicine, My Lord. My Mother was a nurse and trained me from childhood. Also Lady Snow.”

“And you Hugh?”

Annalise didn't need to be told, she knew she was dismissed – she also knew that if she'd asked to listen to the story along with the guards and child the King would have let her – she had work to attend to though so the redhead backed out of the room headed for the kitchens.

“Lord Nolan, Sire.”

Maurice nodded happy with their answers before letting Hugh rejoin Marcus at the door. The aged man took a long drink of sweet red wine banishing the wasps from his throat and removing the groggy tone from his voice; he could continue to tell the tale. When he turned back to Alistair the boy was draining his cup dry of fresh milk, though when he pulled back a thick layer of milk coated his upper lip; grinning Maurice wiped it away via his handkerchief.

“Shall we go back to the tale?” Alistair nodded a little frantically as he pulled Aidan the doll closer. “Alright then. After leaving her offering Princess' Ella and Jasmine went to look around the market but Belle to her room claiming a headache..."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Belle slumped down onto her large soft bed and sighed to herself. Ella and Jasmine had never gone to Rumpelstiltskin's castle so how could they know who he really was? They only had stories to listen to. There was a knock at her oak door, two little thumps quick but not panicked with a sort of rhythm to them, she really hoped it wasn't Gaston. Instead, upon opening the door she found the kind face of her Papa the King.

“Hello Papa.” She smiled and stepped aside for him to enter. “What brings you to my chambers? Shouldn't you be discussing what to do about the Ogres?” 

He looked at her with such love, Belle looked so much like her Mother.

“Yes, my darling daughter, I should. Missus Potts said you came here rather than going to the market with your friends, you rarely get to see them I would have thought you wouldn't waist a moment with them.” He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you alright, my girl?” 

“Yes, Papa, just a headache.” 

“I hope you don't start to suffer as I do, and I'm your father I know when you lie to me. What is the real reason you've locked yourself in here? Did something happen in the Underworld?” 

Damn him, he had always known when she was lying, she sighed.

“No, nothing like that. Ella and Jasmine leave their offerings for Lord Rumpelstiltskin at the entrance to the Underworld rather than taking them to him in his castle. They fear him, they say he's a monster but how can they know when they've never met him?” 

“My girl, all tales come from truth and every story of him is centred around pain, suffering and death. That builds a reputation that is hard to change and anyone who has dared summon him has found him evil, hence the title of Dark One. Belle, darling, what has brought all these questions on?” 

“Oh, nothing.” She smiled and acted very nonchalant. “You know how curious I get, I found a book and got to wondering.” Technically that wasn't a lie and it seemed to fool him. 

“ Belle, I don't like the idea of you reading about The Dark One let alone going into his castle. The other Gods I encourage you to read about but not him. You could get hurt.” Belle knew her father's caution came from love. “If you weren't Princess of Avonlea I wouldn't let you anywhere near that beast.” 

“Yes Papa.” She knew there was no changing his mind so she didn't even try. 

“How about I have the yacht taken out? When Jasmine and Ella return you can tour the lake with them rather than letting that Nymph your so fond of drown them.” 

Belle chuckled at that.

“I'd like that, Papa, and Jefferson didn't try to drown anyone.” 

“Tell that to Gaston.” Maurice deadpanned and Belle snorted. “I don't understand your friendship with that Nymph but please stop him from angering your future husband.” 

Deep down Maurice knew Belle didn't love or even overly like Gaston but he was a strong Knight, he would be the brawn while Belle would be the brains; at least that was his hope.

Belle closed her eyes after her father finally left and flopped back down onto her bed, she had a shrine to August in her private chapel, similar to the one of Mulan her Papa had, but in the last few days she'd decided she needed an idol of Rumpelstiltskin as well, she wished to worship him as she did August. His idol couldn't go in her private chapel though so Belle would have to build a secret shrine to him –  _I could use the secret passage that connects to my room –_ finally a use for those other than fleeing or the best game of hide-and-go-seek ever. She wanted to pray to him, if  August could hear her when she prayed to him she wanted Rumple to do the same. Belle wanted him to hear someone he knew, someone who wasn't just in search of hurting someone else. There was something about him she could only describe as lonely. 

XXXX

Jefferson strutted into the Underworld as he did every few days, over the long stone bridge towards Rumpelstiltskin's gargantuan castle. There was no raging brimstone as many humans thought, in fact it was actually rather cold near the river though the torches helped. The River of Lost Souls glowed a faint green that lit up the side of the cliff, it would be a long fall. The lost souls let out moans now and again but Jefferson had gone deaf to their sounds centuries ago, once over the bridge it wasn't very far to the main entrance, maybe fifteen yards or so. Stepping into the main hall and came to a very quick stop.

“Rumple?” He called out, concern rose in his mind seeing all the broken glass coating the floor. 

The Nymph removed his black top hat lined with purple and set it down on the grand table after brushing some of the broken china away.

“Rumple?!” He called again somewhat louder than before. 

“What is it, Jefferson?” Came the God's quick response. 

The Nymph spun around feeling Rumple's breath on the back of his neck, there stood the God looking tired and drained as well as rather impatient.

“Somebody have a temper tantrum?” He teased gesturing to the mess around him.

“I'm a God, I don't throw temper tantrums.” The golden skinned God growled. 

“ You could have fooled me.” Sensing Rumpelstiltskin's anger starting to grow once more Jefferson backed away a little before moving on. “So, what brought this  _spring cleaning_ on?” 

“Nothing.” 

“ I know that's not true.” Jefferson perched himself beside his hat on the table but Rumpelstiltskin showed no sign of moving. “Victor would have told me if the High-Gods had done something to upset you. If it was Reul Ghorm you would have retaliated by burning her beloved trees. Cora is still banned form the Underworld after trying to use you to become Arch-Queen, so I doubt it's her. So is Zelena. Hey, do you let any other Gods down here anymore? You know, other than Victor.” 

“Regina.” 

“That's it? No wonder Belle thinks you're lonely.” 

“Belle spoke to you about me?” Suddenly Jefferson had all of Rumple's attention, the Nymph grinned. 

“Oh, so this destruction is about the sweet little Princess. It's because she left your offering at the entrance this morning isn't it?” Though phrased as a question it clearly wasn't one. “Rumple you have to calm down-” 

“Don't tell me to calm down! Now, if there is nothing else I'm being summoned no doubt to kill someone.” 

Jefferson was left to watch as Rumple poofed out of the Underworld, he sighed and looked around at the mess.

“I think I'll go see Victor, much less hassle with him.” 

The Nymph of travel threw his hat to the ground and watched as it opened up into a large portal before hopping through it.

XXXX

Days went by with Belle leaving her offerings at the entrance to the Underworld with Ella's and Jasmine's and she felt as though a piece of her was missing; torn away. She shouldn't miss him, he was a God that had hardly ever spoken to her. A God all claimed to be evil and murdered his parents but still she missed him.

Jasmine would be leaving for Agrabah that evening and Ella would make the short journey home as well, though she'd miss her friends Belle would be pleased to have things with Rumpelstiltskin back to normal. She'd been waring the Everstone necklace constantly but had taken to hiding it when she went to the Upper World. None of the Gods seemed to notice save for Victor who had spotted the little golden chain poking out from her dress collar, Jiminy had noticed as well but was just too polite to say anything about it; Belle was grateful for that.

That evening King Maurice, Belle, Jasmine and Ella all dined together before the two Princess' departed for their home kingdoms.

“I bet you miss Rajah.” Ella said after swallowing a folk full of potatoes. 

“I do. When I get home I'm going to pull him into my arms and snuggle his little fury face.” 

“Don't forget to greet your father at some point.” Belle teased causing the other three to laugh a little. 

“How does the wedding planning go, Ella?” The king asked with a smile before picking up his wine goblet. 

“Very well thank you, King Maurice. I'm really looking forward to it, Thomas is so kind.” 

“Good, I'd just love to see you get Merida into a formal dress.” Laughter erupted, Maurice was correct, it would be no easy task. 

“I think we'd all like to see that, Your Majesty. There's more chance of me getting Rajah into one.” 

“She'd no doubt spend the day complaining she couldn't breathe and -” 

Ella cut herself off upon seeing Gaston enter the room, none of Belle's friends liked Gaston, he was so superficial and didn't seem to care for anyone but himself and his horse.

“Hello Gaston.” Ella and Jasmine greeted together though they loathed each syllable.

“Princess', Your Majesty.” He turned to Belle. “Fiancée.” 

Belle didn't want to say it but knew it was for the best, Gaston could be crule and vile when he wanted to be.

“Fiancé.” She put on her best toothy smile. 

Time went on and dinner would have fallen into an uncomfortable silence had it not been for Maurice and Gaston happily chatting away about swords and battles and _things young ladies shouldn't concern themselves with,_ or at least that was what Gaston thought. It was funny to Belle that he seemed to think war should have been left to the men, easily forgetting the God of war was a Goddess. _Oh the irony_ Belle's mind chuckled but Jasmine and Ella easily picked up on what she was thinking. They knew that look.

Desert was lemon cakes, her favourite, and Belle knew Missus Potts had made them especially for her. Belle and her friends enjoyed dinner while talking about everything and everything, which was only made better because Gaston didn't seem to approve. In his mind women should just stay quiet and look pretty, while in front of her father though he'd say nothing about it.

About an hour after dinner Jasmine's and Ella's carriages were ready to depart, Belle followed her friends into the courtyard where she engulfed them both in a large hug and bid them farewell.

“Good luck with that lug.” Jasmine whispered into her ear causing Belle to smile. 

“I'll try.” She whispered back. “Write as soon as you get home to Agrabah and say hello to Rajah for me.” 

“Of course I will. Oh, remember to tell me when you finish the book I gave you.” 

The two separated and ended up stood in a little circle along with their blonde friend.

“The night you gave it to me.” Belle deadpanned and Ella burst out laughing in a very un-princess like fashion, _why am I not surprised_ was all Jasmine could mutter. 

“I should be getting back to Thomas and wedding planning.” Ella gave her friends one last hug before climbing into her carriage, she waved to them as the horses trotted away. They missed her already.

“I suppose we will see each other next at Ella's wedding. I'm still imagining Merida in a formal gown.” She smiled. 

“Unless you and Aladdin get married.” Belle teased. 

“Shhh! My father can't find out, you know that. Law dictates that I have to marry a Prince.” 

“Jasmine, your Father is the Sultan surly he can change that.” 

“Do you want to have that sort of conversation with your father?” 

“Point taken.” Belle said a little too quickly. 

Jasmine's departure was much the same leaving Belle to watch the carriage until the Agrabah crest vanished from her sight. She continued to stare out at the dark road that lead away from Avonlea Castle with no specific thoughts travelling through her mind, just quiet peace for a short time. When the night air grew too cold for Belle, her shoulders shivering ever so slightly, she made her way back up the torch lined path and through the long labyrinth like maze of hallways to her large bedroom; which looked more like a mini library than a bedroom. It wasn't overly late but Belle felt drained after having to endure supper with Gaston, her nightgown and a soft pillow was just what she needed. An early night for once instead of hours of reading by candlelight.

Belle changed and settled into bed waiting for Aurora to guide her through the dreamland, the next day she'd return to Lord Rumpelstiltskin's castle and explain about her friends; she truly hoped he wasn't angry with her for suddenly abandoning him. After that she'd head to the market and go to the man who sold idols of the Gods, he'd probably stare at her but she could pay well and knew he had idols of Rumple; the idol salesman wasn't a good man. She'd need to hide it well, if her Papa found out he'd think her insane, and Gaston was probably already thinking of which prison to lock her in after they were married to keep her out of sight.

The auburn haired beauty closed her eyes and tried to sleep but after a long – and slightly annoying – thirty minutes slumber still wouldn't take her. Over so many years of reading long into the night Belle's body had become accustom to reading before bed and it seemed she was refused sleep until she'd devoured at least one chapter; not that Belle minded all that much. After reaching for a newer novel her Papa had gifted to her about True Love and knights she began to indulge herself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the Underworld Rumple had long since repaired the damaged he'd caused to the main hall, removing glass, shattered china and had fixed the damaged unique items, ever since he'd been spinning at his beloved wheel. Spinning had always calmed him, soothed his mind and granted him some aspect of peace; at least for a short time. As time went on with nothing but silence the God's mind drifted off to beautiful Belle as it did most nights,  he'd only just missed her that morning. 

–

_ Rumple had been lost in his work making potions and wondering what deal would come next or which soul would soon call the Underworld home. He'd also pondered the subject of the next time he'd hear Belle's darling voice but he wasn't forced to wonder long. Rumpelstiltskin had been spinning for hours but the day had only just begun when three Princess began to make their offerings to him at the Underworld entrance, the last of which was indeed young beautiful Belle.  _ She fears me,  _ his mind sneered at him darkly. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't really blame her for doing so, if roles had been reversed and he was the young, beautiful, virginal Princess who suddenly found the God of Death giving her gifts he'd be afraid too. She'd probably never enter the Underworld again. His anger bubbled up to the surface, he was a monster, the Dark One,  and he'd damn well play the part.  _

_ With nothing but a thought he'd used his magic to appear in a cloud of purple smoke at the cave entrance, a glare on his face and sharp dark teeth showing, hoping to scare them and hear the little Princess scream but he was too late. It had only been a second ago, surly they couldn't have gone. It was only then he realised just how long his angered thoughts and been sailing around his head, what had felt like only a few seconds had actually been almost ten minutes. It was for the best, he'd not really wanted to scare the Princess of Avonlea – such a beautiful girl – he'd given into his anger for a moment and it had stupidly dictated his actions.  _

_Rumpelstiltskin looked down to the cut out by the mouth of the cave that served as his offerings table as usual Princess' from all over the land had left things for him, nothing really of worth to him, and left as quickly as possible again. Front and centre stood a goblet he knew well, his black clawed hand reached out for it and raised it to his lips._

“ _Delicious.” It always hand been and always would._

_The goblet was the only thing there he cared about and the only thing he took back to his castle._

-

That was how he'd found himself so engrossed in his spinning with regular flashes of the Princess of Avonlea. He shouldn't have cared, Gods didn't let mortals steal their attention Princess or no. Still her young beautiful face kept popping into his mind's vision and it started to drive him insane; more so than he had already become at least. Eventually though, even his spinning ceased to help and Rumpelstiltskin found himself standing and going to his mirror on the other side of the large room, he ripped off it's thick cover and stared at it for a second before speaking. 

“Show me Princess Belle of Avonlea.” He commanded. 

The mirror swirled for only a moment before the stunning visage of Belle was revealed, Rumple kept telling him she only intrigued him because she hadn't feared him but of course that was a lie. There she was tucked up in her cosy bed surrounded by sapphire colored sheets, she seemed peaceful, so touchable. He could have had her if he'd wished, not even Snow and Nolan could have stopped him but even a monster had limits.  _ She's just a passing desire _ muttered Rumpelstiltskin's mind as he desperately tried to convince himself,  _she is just a pretty little thing with more curiosity than sense who didn't fear me at first sight._ Or at least that was what he told himself, in truth Belle had been braver than any mortal before her, she'd dared to step foot into the Underworld freely never mind his castle, Belle was different to everyone else; she's spoken to him freely, trusted him enough to close her eyes when asked... and then she'd finally come to her senses. However, Rumpelstiltskin just couldn't force her from his mind.  _She's just a mortal, nothing more. I don't need her and she certainly doesn't need me._ Jefferson had tried to tell him something about her the previous day, something Victor had told him, but Rumple had just brushed the Nymph off and ignored his friend. Jefferson was the closest thing to a friend Rumple had maybe Victor, and Regina just wanted to learn how to be more powerful; she wasn't his friend. They were however, the only two Gods not barred to the Underworld. 

Quickly the God of Death threw the mirror's cover back on hiding the reflective surface and wandered back to his wheel, he'd deal with the catacombs at a later date. Maybe he'd try and sleep, not that he needed it,  yet it was as good a plan as any. 

 

XXXX

Belle found Jefferson flat out on the dock when she approached, the sun was shining and a gentle breeze cooled the air, the Nymph of Travel seemed at peace resting his eyes and holding his hat that he'd rested on his chest. 

“Morning Belle.”

The Princess jumped at his sudden words having not realised he'd heard her approach but regained her composure with all the dignity of a Princess. 

“Good morning, Jefferson. Have you been waiting for me long?” She enquired softly.

“No, not long. I've already taken Jasmine. Terrible business, her Nymph was killed last night. Since I've taken her before I stepped in.” 

“That's awful.” Belle stiffened. “Was anyone else hurt?”

“No. You have to remember dear Princess...” Jefferson stood and returned his hat to his head. “... that there are rebel sects that despise the Gods, Nymphs, magic in general and all those beings that go with it. Many of them seek to destroy us all.”

“That's horrible. To wish half of creation dead just because it doesn't fit with their ideals.”

“Many people are to closed-minded.” He suddenly clapped his hands together. “Still, we shouldn't speak of such things, it will only upset us. Come along, the Gods are waiting.” Carefully they stepped out onto the glistening blue waters of the lake. 

“How do you managed to take so many people to Godswood?” 

“I have time on my side.” He chuckled before his hat burst to life creating a large eddy that they stepped into.

It seemed to take a longer walk than usual to reach The Tower but Belle hadn't complained, the Gods waited in silence as she set each of their goblets down on the dark wood High Table and spoke her recited words, such dense silence that Belle nearly jumped when The God of The Sea finally broke it.

“You have our thanks for your Kingdom's offering, Princess.”

“Go with the blessings of the day and may Kyra's light shine upon you.” Added the Goddess of Nature.

“Thank you, Lord Killian, Reul Ghorm.”

Belle curtsied accepting their words before leaving the – in her opinion – overly bright Upperworld and carrying the last goblet down The Tower's worn grey stone steps to the Underworld, passing Jefferson sipping from his flask as she went.  _Be wary around Rumple_ Jefferson had told her without looking up  _he's been moody for the last few days._ Belle had never heard a God called to as  _moody_ before and she couldn't deny it amused her little, she'd only nodded in response and continued down the steps. Belle had an extra offering today and she hoped the God of Death liked it. She walked straight past the offering table, not even glancing at it, and into the Underworld. Belle couldn't help but look down over the sides of the stone bridge into the green glowing waters below, so many lost souls. The Princess drew her attention away though and carried on to the Dark Castle, it had been lit up with bold torch light and while many would think it appeared frightening Belle just thought it looked warm and inviting;  _does that make me strange?_

Inside she walked without a hint of hesitation and made her way to the main chamber she always found him in, sure enough there sat the God at the head of his table sipping tea and staring blankly at the far wall. The auburn haired beauty set her tray down and sat his goblet before him then spoke her usual words quickly wanting to get them  out of the way, Rumple just froze with his cut half way to his lips; she came back! 

“Thought you left your offerings at the entrance now, Dearie?” He growled without intending to, he kept his eyes locked on his porcelain cup.

“I apologise if I've offended you, Lord Rumpelstiltskin. I meant no disrespect, I just didn't want to scare my friends.”

_Scare?_ That certainly got his attention, the cup went down to the table and his over sized eyes shot up to her face, a fresh snarl coating his.  He'd planned on biting out some horrible comment but he paused when he saw the Everstone hanging around her neck, she easily noticed what had his attention. 

“Lord Victor what this is.” She began softly reaching up to cup the necklace. “That it will protect me. Thank you, My Lord. Not only is it a stunningly beautiful gift it is also a very thoughtful one.”

Rumple would be having words with Victor, loud words.

“Here, if you'll have it.”

Once more she captured his attention only to find a rose being extended to him, he stared at it for a moment before accepting it as though it were poisoned; not that it would work. 

“What is this?”

“It's a rose, My Lord.” She smiled.

“I can see that, I meant why have you brought it to me?”

He didn't get gifts, offerings yes but gifts, certainly not. Belle fell silent for a moment and Rumple started to think he'd upset her until she suddenly started speaking, it took much more than that to affect one such as Belle.

“The legends say you can only leave the Underworld if summoned by a desperate soul for a deal, which means most of your time is spent here where nothing grows and there is no one for you to talk to. I wanted you to have some beauty, some joy, even if it was just for a moment.” 

Was she really trying to be kind to him? This was completely unheard of and frankly it confused the God, no one cared about him; not since Msiddi. 

“It is indeed beautiful, I thank you for your second offering.” Rumple found himself saying in a soft tone that was rusty with lack of use, still she smiled and gathered up her tray.

“You're most welcome, My Lord. I shall leave you in peace.” Belle started to walk away but he verbally dragged her back.

“Princess? Would you care for some tea, Dearie?”

Belle was a little shocked by his question but not as much as Rumple was, the Gods hardly ever spoke more than a sentence to her just _thank you for your offering_ most of the time, and yet there was the God of Death offering her tea in his castle. If it went to a vote her Kingdom would unanimously tell her to run and never look back but Belle wanted to stay, and it would have been rude to refuse a God, especially one as powerful as the Dark One. 

“I would like that very much, My Lord.” She said as she took a seat in the chair he'd gestured to beside him.

In seconds Rumple had stood and was at the tea tray,  _now I'm being served by a God?_ This was all highly unusual but the Princess found herself enjoying it. 

“Milk and sugar?” He asked without looking at her.

“Just milk please.” Her mind screamed that she should have been serving him, he was a God after all. Her tea was set before her and Rumple took his seat once more. “Thank you, My Lord. You are too kind.” 

“Nothing is further from the truth, you can be certain of that.” 

Quietly Belle sipped her tea and stared at the rose laying on the table, his tea was amazing, better even that the leaves Jasmine had once brought her from Agrabah.  She couldn't help but smile knowing he'd not rejected it. Silence rained as they sipped their tea and then suddenly from outside the castle came a blood curdling scream of agony, Belle jumped and her eyes went wide, the cup slipped form he grasp tumbling to the ground. Rumple hardly even blinked at the sound but watched as Belle shot to the floor to pick up the cup. 

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry... it's chipped.” There was a pause as he watched her.

“It's just a cup.” He said as though he were not a God and she wasn't a clumsy Princess. “The screams don't happen all the time. It's only when a new soul arrives to find out that its past sins have caught up with it.” He used his magic to set a new cup of tea on the table while Belle retook her seat setting the broken one down beside the new. “What did the other Gods have to say about your Everstone?” He asked conversationally. 

“That I should get rid of it, or at least everyone but Lord Victor. That it bound me to you.” She responded before taking a sip of her tea, at first the idea of taking tea with the God of Death had seemed strange but Belle found herself settling into the idea quickly.

“And that didn't send you running for the hills?” He chuckled in that insane tone of his, then again if Belle had been alone in the Underworld as longs as he had she would have gone crazy too.

“Maybe being tethered to the Dark One should scare me more than it does.” She admitted. “Anyway, where I live there are no hills to head for.”

He snorted.

“Maybe I should build you one, we can call it mount _I'm hiding from the Dark One._ ” 

She laughed, actually laughed, no one ever laughed at his silly little quips. Her voice echoed in his ears letting him savour that angelic sound with glee.

“I think it needs a shorter name. My father and Gaston would ban me from it though.” She told him sadly.

“Even though it's a place to flee the monster? And who is Gaston, your darling knight in shining armour?”

“Unfortunately yes, he is.”

It was easy to see she didn't wish to speak of Gaston, she was a Princess which meant her marriage was arranged, Rumple doubted she cared much for the knight. He wouldn't force the subject on her,  _and I don't care,_ he continued to internally lie to himself. _The monstrous Dark One does not care about the daily goings on of mortals or anything else for that matter._ Rumple didn't believe himself. It was Belle setting her empty cup down that pulled his attention back to what was happening around him. 

“Thank you for the tea, My Lord. It was very kind of you but I should return to Avonlea. My Papa will start to worry soon as to where I am.” If he didn't know better Rumple would have thought she sounded sad at the prospect of leaving. 

“Of course, Dearie. Tell him you escaped the monsters grasp.” He said with a theatrical lilt.

Belle smiled as she stood and straighten out the creases in her dress.

“You're no monster. Good-bye, Lord Rumpelstiltskin.”

With that she was gone leaving Rumple sat there alone looking at his tea, he didn't know how long he'd been tucked away in his thoughts before he started speaking again but it was long enough for his tea to go stone cold.

“Silly Princess.” He muttered to himself. “Can't see a monster when I'm right in front of her.”

He looked at the chipped cup and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Each day went by the same after their tea together, like they'd slipped into a routine. Belle would bring her Kingdom's offering and occasionally a flower for him or something else that seemed worthy of being gifted to the God of Death. Secretly Rumple greatly appreciated them, Belle really went out of her way and she was nothing like any human he'd met before.

That day she entered his castle with his wine and a stem of purple Lisianthus that only grew in a single corner of her kingdom, she set them both down at the table before saying her words but he stopped her from his wheel, Belle could see straw turning to gold and rather than being amazed she found herself wondering what he could ever spend so much gold on. 

“Don't bother saying that anymore, Dearie. It's annoyingly repetitive, I believe I've told you before. Plus I know what the gesture is without all that.” He wave one hand in the air gesturing to nothing in particular, his tone was a little more flippant than he'd intended too.

“Very well.” Said Belle. “I'll leave you be for the day, My Lord.”

He didn't want her to go though and was up from his stool in less than a second.

“Princess?” She turned and smiled a small  _ yes.  _ “I have a question for you  and a request. ” 

That was strange, he usual made deals to get his information and yet with Princess Belle just asking got him an answer.

“Anything, My Lord.” She responded dutifully.

He gestured to his table indicating she should take a seat which Belle did happily, though he remained standing.

“Princess-”

“Belle.” She interrupted. “Please call me Belle.”

He paused only for a moment.

“Belle, my question is this; why did you obtain an idol of me and begin praying to me?”

She was much too sweet and good-hearted to be praying to the likes of him, August or Ariel perhaps but not him; he was death.  There was silence for a long time as Belle tried to figure out her response in her head, he'd just started growing impatient when she finally answered. 

“I thought... thought the only people who prayed to you would be the dying who just wanted the pain to stop, or those who wanted others dead.” She was right, that was usually what happened. “The people who summon you to kill for them and make deals. I guess I just wanted you to hear something else, something less depressing.”

Her heart was full of nothing but pure kindness and light.

“You're much too kind to monsters, Belle.” He told her softly in that tone only she ever heard. “You should be wary of that.” He paused. “As for my request – it's not connected to the idol or your praying – Belle, tell me about my imprisonment.”

Belle was confused, why would he ask her? He was there after all.

“I don't understand, My Lord. Surly you already know.”

“True however, I wish to know the story that has made it's way to human ears. I want to know how much has changed, been lost in translation.”

How could Belle deny that? There was also the possibility that if the tale was wrong maybe he'd tell her the real one; Belle did love stories. She sat a little straighter in her seat and took a deep breath hoping the story wouldn't offend him.

“Very well, My Lord.” Belle cleared her throat. “At the very beginning two were born, Time and his sister The Sun, Kyra. Time always remained silent and ever moving so Kyra became lonely. Over great centuries dust and rock formed together and Kyra saw what her brother was doing,  he was building and she watched the first realm be born. Time clearly had purpose and she started to wonder what her own was, when her light shone over it though she realised she was to protect it. Eventually Time created other realms and Kyra knew she couldn't do it all on her own. She took a part of herself and moulded it into something new, a child of sorts that she named Pan, your father. He became the God of Life and with him came... everything, he was the beginning of mortals, of nature, water, animals. However as the realms continued to grow The Sun realised her light could not reach them all so she crafted another but from her fire instead of herself, that was Lady Msiddi, Goddess of Light and your mother.” Belle paused seeing the sadness on his face at the mention of Msiddi. "She fell in love with Pan and they had you, Lord Rumpelstiltskin. As you grew from boyhood so did the realms and Kyra realised that the Gods must as well, she cast down parts of her power and over time new Gods grew when they were needed. First Killian who emerged from the north sea, then Reul Ghorm grew from the bark of a tree in Godswood. But-” Belle cut herself off.

“But?” He encouraged  starting to pace on the other side of the room

“The legends say that as more and more Gods emerged you realised there was a threat to you taking the Arch-throne, as Prince it was rightfully yours but you couldn't run the risk of it ever becoming another's. You were angry, especially at your father because it was starting to look likely. He is life and you are death. The stories say you wanted to hurt him for ever even considering giving it to someone else, so you murdered Msiddi.” She paused again seeing his sadness grow behind those big eyes of his. “With her death came Philip who became the God of Night, this only angered you more and you decided to take the Arch-throne by force, as Death you could even kill Gods. You wanted to kill Pan but as God of Life you found he couldn't die, the only exception to your power, instead you imprisoned him inside a box that no one has ever seen again.  Fearing what you would do not just to them but the mortal realms the other Gods pooled their power to cast you out of the Upperworld and down into the darkness of the Underworld, after which the Gods appointed Nolan and Snow as the new Arch-Gods. They used their collective power to lock you away but it's still weaker than your own, that's why you can be summoned. Down here you could only hurt the dead.” 

Belle finished the legend but felt tense as he continued to pace, soon he'd ware the floor out, she worried that she'd offended him but he had asked her to tell him the tale.

“I meant no offence.” She told him quickly. “I am sorry, My Lord.”

He finally stopped but refused to look at her.

“I know.” He bit out. “See why they call me monster now?”

“You said you wanted to know what had changed, what had gotten lost in translation, which suggested it's not true... and you're not a monster.” She told him in a sure tone.

His eyes glued themselves to the ground and sighed calming himself, it was strange just how at ease he felt around her. 

“I guess it's true in all the ways that count. I cannot leave here unless I am summoned or it's to Godswood, I imprisoned my father to take away his power and because I hated him.”

After a moment Belle found enough courage to ask.

“Would you tell me what really happened? I love stories.” She added the last bit with a smile hoping he'd return it; he didn't.

“Maybe you just want to know the monster's weakness.” He accused using his magic to appear next to her and point a finger in her face, Belle just smiled.

“You're no monster.” She just kept insisting that and Rumple couldn't understand why.

“One day you'll realise I am.” He told her with a hint of sorrow. “Now go on back to your little castle, Belle.”

“Yes, My Lord.” She stood and gathered up her tray, she was a step away from the door when he started to speak again.

“Oh, Princess?” She turned but the God had his back to her. “I will tell you one thing.” He paused for a second as though the words were hard to say. “... I didn't kill my mother.”

Belle didn't say another word, knew they'd be of no comfort or help to him, instead she simply left him be and returned to Jefferson.

Rumpelstiltskin stood in dead silence for a short time, so many thought surging through his brain with only half of them adding up to anything understandable. Before he even knew what he was doing his hand had reached for a long staff  with a swish it revealed a small cupboard that he pulled open quickly. Inside were bits and bobs for a rainy day and one small silver-grey box covered in small symbols and topped with a blood red jewel. Rumpelstiltskin pulled it into his hands. 

“Hello Papa.”

XXXX

Alistair stared up at his king though his mop of blonde hair while he swung his legs back and forth, he'd been enjoying the story but his eyes had grown puzzled, Maurice seemed to notice that and paused the tale.

“So that's not true?” Asked the young boy. “But all the stories and songs say so, that Lord Rumpelstiltskin killed his Mama.”

Maurice chuckled.

“All stories come from truth, Alistair. This one twisted and changed, everyone just assumed the God of Death was pure evil. I did for a very long time. Rumpelstiltskin simply did nothing to convince us otherwise.” 

“Then what really happened?” Asked the blonde as he cuddled his doll, Aidan, closer.

“I'll get to that, I promise.”

Slowly Elizabeth the maid entered the King's throne room, careful not to interrupt anything.

“Em, Sire? I can take Alistair again if you'd like.”

How much time had gone by since he'd started to tell his tale?

“But Mama, we're not even half way through!”

Maurice chuckled again, the boy was so much like Belle had been at that age.

“It's quite alright.” Said the King. “As your son says we are not even half way through the tale. Having raised Belle I know never to keep a story from a child, Alistair may stay as long as you agree, Elizabeth.”

She nodded.

“Of course he can stay, if it's no bother to you, Sire. I'll get on with my duties.” Elizabeth left as quietly as she'd entered after a dismissing nod from her King, Alistair was full of glee.

“You're Mother loves you very much Alistair.” Said the King. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Three, Sire. All older sisters.”

“And what are their names?”

He and Colette had argued about names almost endlessly before finally settling on Belle, the Queen had wanted to name her Emilie after her mother while Maurice had wished to name her Larissa. When she'd been born though their daughter was just so beautiful that Belle was the only possible name for her.

“Katherine, Alyssa and Tabitha.” The young boy listed easily.

“Charming names, but you just want me to carry on with the tale, don't you?” Grinned the King.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He answered truthfully.

“Then I shall. Now, where was I? Oh yes. More weeks passed and...”

XXXX

More weeks did indeed fly but but for the Kingdom of Avonlea they only brought more worries and concerns. The Ogres that had started drifting into their territory, attacking their villages and leaving almost nothing but death and destruction in their wake. Maurice had sent his best scouts out to track the Ogres rate of movement but many of them never returned, Soldiers had also been sent to help evacuate the far out villages and protect as many as they could. When they made it to the castle many of them were injured, hungry and dehydrated forcing a field hospital to be set up in the courtyard with an idol of Victor watching over the sick and dying. Things would only get worse, they all knew that. Belle wouldn't let the odds stop her from volunteering with the nurses though, these were her people, she wouldn't just hide away and leave them alone. Missus Potts brought them food as well as attending to her usual duties while Belle helped bandage wounds and reset bones.

For the last few days no new refugees had been brought to the castle and Belle wouldn't let herself wonder what that meant, instead she focused on cleaning the dressing of the man before her. There had been a rather large shard of wood embedded in his leg when he'd arrive but it seemed to have missed anything of vital importance thankfully. Over her shoulder she heard a mother praying over her sick young daughter, pleading might have been a better word.

“Please, Lord Victor. I pray to you God of Medicine and Healing to please help by only child, please help her. Keep her from the Dark One's clutches and heal her fever. I beg you my Lord...”

Belle couldn't listen to more, it was too heartbreaking and there were more patients to see. That was how her day went, one horrible fever followed by bloody wounds and infections, she hated to see her people suffer so.

Night finally came – _thank Philip –_ and Belle cleaned herself up and prepared to leave for the evening; there were a few physicians remaining to tend to anything serious that happened during the night. It was eerily silence save for the soft breathing of sleeping patients and Belle couldn't help but glance over to the little girl's bed where her Mother had been praying hours earlier, she'd since passed out by her daughter from exhaustion. A doctor stood by her bed with his hand outstretched over the girls head, he had short blonde hair and a dark green-grey coat buttoned all the way up and form fitting black pants, not the clothing of their physicians. Instinctively Belle took a step closer, something was wrong, they had three doctors; one was balled and the other two had long dark hair. They all wore white robes and we're no where near as clean as this man; not after the day they'd had. The Princess rushed over but ground to a halt when she saw his face. 

“Lord Victor?”

He didn't respond and instead carried on checking the child's pulse and how hot she was, suddenly his eyes closed when the other hand went to hover over the girls midsection and Belle could do nothing but remain silent. Nothing seemed to happen and then static filled the air, his hands glowed ever so slightly in the darkness and Belle knew the girl would live. Just as quickly as it had started it ended and Victor finally looked at Belle.

“She'll be fine.” He said in that strange accent of his. “She will feel much better come dawn, especially after she's eaten. Don't let her go moving too quickly though, she'll still be weak.” 

“You answered her Mother's prayers.”

“Of course, if anyone deserves to be healed without question it is a child, and Rumpelstiltskin really didn't wish to take another child to the Underworld. I should leave, it's best no one else sees me. Good-bye Princess Belle.”

With a small whoosh of grey-white magic the God was gone leaving Belle stood in the dark staring at the space he'd once occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

King Maurice, Gaston and his best knights – including Philippe – had gathered in the war room to discuss the Ogres; darkness had fallen and with it was their hope. The meeting had raged for hours and Belle knew that her Papa was ready to sleep for a week.  Maurice was a good king with a tactical mind but the worry for his people was draining him, that was how Belle had found herself accepted into the war room. After finishing in the field hospital – the little girl had indeed been healed – Belle had rushed to his side. She'd found several knights surrounding the war table looking at maps while her father stared off at nothingness from his high backed chair. Gaston had been spouting something about fire and  _ making the blasted Ogres pay  _ but Belle had all but ignored that in favour of checking on her Papa. 

“Papa, do you have another one of your migraines?” She asked lovingly as she crouched by his chair.

“I fear I do my sweet girl, there is no need to worry yourself though.” Headache was the least of his worries.

“The war room is no place for a women.” Gaston announced a little too loudly, as though he were trying to cause the King discomfort. “Go and rest in your room.”

Belle hated that Gaston thought her so weak, the other knights and her father clearly didn't have a problem with her being there, she was so much more than just her gender. Belle didn't move and everyone ignored Gaston.

“Daughter, how are those in the hospital?” His voice was sleepy but he could rest later.

“As well as can be expected, Papa. There was a sick little girl – Helena is her name I believe – she had a very high fever but Lord Victor healed her. I saw him do it.”

“Thank the Gods for their kindness.” Said the King, Gaston practically rolled his eyes.

“Shall I get you some water, Papa?”

“No child, I am fine.” He reached for Belle's hand which he squeezed with love before he turned his attention back to Gaston, Philippe and his other knights. “Gaston tell me about this idea of yours.”

“The Ogres are coming closer to the castle. I say we send more scouts out to find which village they'll run into next and set up a trap, when the monsters get close enough we have archers set the place on fire and burn as many as we can.”

It was an idea but Belle knew it was a stupid one, Ogres were hard to kill and fire wouldn't do the job it would just make them angry. Her father, however, was willing to try anything.

“Very well.” He sighed. “Gaston prepare your scouts and have archers ready to move, I want this done quickly.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I'll have the scouts out within the hour.” Gaston strode out the war room looking like a man on a mission.

“ Philippe. ” The other knight turned  to face his King. “When Gaston's plan fails I want you to have a contingency ready, these Ogres must be stopped.” Philippe nodded. 

Belle continued to fuss over her father and Maurice was eternally grateful for that, she helped ground him in these horrible times.

XXXX

Belle stood in the Upperworld having finished her words and handed out her offerings, she paused at Victor and handed him a doll made of straw to which he raised an eyebrow.

“My Lord, Helena insisted I bring you this as her own personal offering. She is very grateful that you healed her.”

“Tell her she is most welcome.”

With a  _ I will My Lord  _ Belle left carrying a single goblet and they all knew who it was for. The Gods were silent for a moment before Killian broke it. 

“ You healed a child?” 

“Of course I did, do you have a problem with that Killian?” Victor glared at the man to his immediate right.

“No he doesn't.” Emma replied for him, she opened her mouth to say more but Jiminy cut in from across the table.

“It was a very noble act, one he was born to do.”

Beside Jiminy sat Ruby dressed in a long red cloak that could be described only as stunningly beautiful, her dark curls peeked out from underneath it adding a sense of depth to her face and reflecting the wolfish glint in her eyes.

“Out of curiosity, how close are the Ogres to the castle of Avolnea?” She asked no one in particular.

“Very far.” Began Mulan, Goddess of War, on the other side of the table, nestled between August and Robin. “I've heard many prayers indicting they are preparing for war, which is the only logical reaction now.”

“There are an influx of nightmares too-” Said Aurora only to be cut off by her husband beside her.

“Especially with the children.”

“That is to be expected unfortunately.” Sighed the Arch King. Nolan had seen so many wars.

Queen Snow – who sat beside Nolan at the head of the 'n' shaped table – was more set in her ways than the others and often came across hypocritical; part of the reason a third of the Gods disliked her.

“We vowed not to take sides in times of war, aid both or aid neither.”

“How can we not take sides?!” Exclaimed Dorothy from her seat between Ruby and Reul Ghorm. “I hates these wars.”

Reul suddenly piped up in that superior tone of hers.

“Kyra and Time gave all mortals freewill, chance and fate. If we simply went in and put a stop to all wars or disagreements we would take away those things. I don't claim to like it but that is the way things are.”

“Doesn't mean we can't... _encourage_ a peaceful outcome.” Argued August. 

“Dorothy is not right-” Robin cut Reul off instantly. 

“Don't start one of your _I know better_ speeches.” Robin – the voice of reason as well as God of the Hunt – leaned forwards in his set, he glanced to his right to see an annoyed looking Victor and his left found Mulan staring off as though planning every move of the Avonlea-Ogres war in her mind. “We have our own freewill, we can choose a side if we wish.”

“Robin, as much as I hate to admit it Reul has a point.” Began Emma. “For one side to have the aid of Gods granted them too much power.” She hated what she was saying, Emma wanted nothing more than to go and put a stop to the Ogres terrorising the Kingdom of Avonlea but her Mother and Father made the rules, she'd obey them.

“Doesn't mean any of us like it.” Grumbled Victor.

XXXX

Rumple couldn't help but light up when he saw Belle enter his castle and set the usual golden goblet down on the table, she'd stopped her offering speech weeks ago and Rumple appreciated that.

“Good morning, My Lord.” She greeted but not with her usual wide grin.

Rumpelstiltskin rose from his wheel and wet to the tea tray at the end of his large table, he poured her a cup as had become customary.

“Hello, Dearie.” Belle couldn't help but notice his own cup was the one she'd dropped and for a moment her cheeks flushed. “You look very down today, Princess. I trust the High-Gods have not upset you.”

“I'm sorry, Lord Rumpelstiltskin.” She sighed. “The Ogres grow closer and closer to the castle now and I fear for my people and my Papa. He's not as strong as he once was, however, we have asked the High-Gods for aid and-” He cut her off.

“They will not help you, or the Ogres, not that those dumb idiots have the mental capacity to ask the others for help.”

Belle was shocked.

“That makes no sense.” She accepted her tea cup.

“I suppose to them it does.” He sighed. “They have a rule – don't ask me who suggested it, it was made after I was banished – but it comes from ideas before Gods existed. Before Gods existed there was just Time and Kyra and everything was left to its own devices judged only by chance and fate. The High-Gods and Arch-Gods believe that if they put a stop to wars before they happen then they'd be removing those forces so they'll side with no one. Nolan, Snow and the others try to remain as neutral as possible but if you ask me there’s a difference between neutrality and refusing to do anything at all. It's also ridiculous after what they did to me.” His voice bubbled with anger.

“So they'll do nothing?” Was her kingdom really done for?

“Not exactly, some of them always go against the rule, bend it to within an inch of it's life. Mulan, Victor and Robin for example, Dorothy has been known to _accidentally_ throw a storm in the wrong direction. Jiminy will grant ideas to your soldiers, he'll give them to the Ogres too but you'll get the better ones. Like I said, it's stupid really.” 

“So we're basically alone?” Belle could have cried.

“According to their rule yes, after all the bending, maybe not. Not all the High-Gods agree with the rule, they think it's just as outdated as I do. Victor will bend it the most, he will heal those wounded even if they've got a foot across my bridge; I don't blame him.” Belle went pale at the new information and Rumple handed his wine offering to her. “I think you need this more than I do.” 

“I couldn't, My Lord, it's your offering.” She tried to sound like her normal self but hearing that the Gods were basically squabbling over helping her made her feel rather sick.

“It's not polite to refuse a God, Dearie. Go on, drink.”

Finally Belle took the golden goblet and downed its contents, he was right she had needed it. She dropped down into a chair with a thud.

“Then my Kingdom is lost.”

“No Dearie, you still have hope. Only when hope is gone is Avonlea to fall.”

Belle started to cry and Rumple's eyes went wide, he had no idea how to comfort a crying mortal, _I'm not Jiminy for crying out loud._ Msiddi, his mother, had held him as a child but he doubted the Princess would want that even if they were... friends? Just as he started to piece together something to say Belle lifted her head. 

“If my kingdom is doomed then everyone I love will be forgotten, no one left to remember us. We're all going to spend the rest of eternity in the river with the other lost souls. All we have is hope? I pray hope is powerful.” Suddenly Belle seemed to realise where she was and who she'd been venting at, she wiped tears from her eyes. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my petty thoughts.”

Before Rumple could process what had happened Belle had gone, fleeing the Underworld probably in search of a pillow to muffle her cries. She had an option that would easily fix everything but she didn't seem to realise it.

XXXX

“So how is the Kingdom still here?” Asked Alistair as he tucked his feet underneath himself on Belle's chair.

“All in good time, lad.” Maurice assured him.

The King glanced to the curtains to see it had grown dark outside, it didn't seem like that long had gone by but time fl ew when one was having fun and all that. 

“How long have we been sat here I wonder, it's gotten late and growing boys need their sleep. Go and find your Mother, Alistair.” Commanded Maurice. 

“But-” The young boy cut himself off realising who he was speaking to. “Yes, Sire.”

Maurice couldn't help but chuckle as the blonde boy clambered down him Belle's chair and picked up his doll, Aidan.

“Tell your mother to bring you back tomorrow and we shall continue the tale. I will see you in the library, it's more appropriate for stories. Would that please you and Aidan?” 

“Yes! Yes, very much, Sire.”

“Go on then, lad. Find your mother.”

He watched as the boy charged innocently across the room and out into the hallway in search of his mother, Elizabeth. After a moment or two Maurice stood and stretched his aged body hearing a few creeks and clicks.

“Hugh?” He called to the taller of his guards.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Tell the servants I shall dine in my room tonight.”

“Of course, Sire. Good night.”

He'd spent far too much time sat in one position.

XXXX

Alistair sat around his families small table nestled between his father, Duncan, and his eldest sister, Katherine. Alyssa and Tabitha sat on the other side of the table while his mother set bowls down before them all. They prayed to Robin thanking him for their food before diving in. The family ate for a short while in relative silence before Duncan broke it.

“This is wonderful dear.” He smiled at his wife. “Did Alistair behave himself at the castle today?”

“Oh, he made _quite_ the impression.” Elizabeth smiled. “Alistair, why don't you tell your father and sisters all about it?” 

The blonde boy swallowed his mouthful of stew and took a deep breath.

“Em, okay. The King told me a story.” He grinned with glee. “He said Mama could take me back tomorrow and he'd finish.”

“Liar!” Katherine accused.

“Of course he's lying.” Added Alyssa.

“Don't make things up, Alistair.” Tabitha hissed.

“Now girls, don't yell at your brother and he's not lying. I was there, the King did tell him a tale.” 

Duncan almost dropped his spoon as he glanced from his wife to his son.

“The King really told you a story? Took time to care for a maid's child?” Duncan – the town blacksmith – seemed to be full of disbelief.

“King Maurice is a good man, Duncan.” Said his wife. “He actually seemed to enjoy it.”

“I suppose the King has been rather lonely since Princess Belle left.”

“Why did she leave?” Tabitha asked before cramming more of the stew into her mouth and chewing it thoroughly.

“Many reasons.” Responded her father. “She does return as often as she can though.”

“That's enough about the Princess. Eat up or your supper will go cold.”

All obeyed Elizabeth and fell back into a peaceful silence as they ate their supper by candlelight, the sooner Alistair got to bed the sooner he could return to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around eleven in the morning when Elizabeth led an excited little Alistair back into the castle, it had been hard for him to find slumber the previous night he was just so desperate to hear the end of the King's tale.

“Do you remember what I told you, Alistair?” His mother asked as she led him by the hand through the long hallways.

“Yes, Mama. Be polite and don't interrupt.” He repeated, swinging Aidan along beside him.

“Good boy. Lady Emma was good when she gave me you.”

They arrived at the library's large oak doors, it had always been very much Princess Belle's domain and Colette's before her. Softly Elizabeth knocked on the door only moments later for Hugh to pull open the door, the two usual guards were smiling as though had just been told a joke, they stepped inside.

“I brought my son, Your Majesty.” Said Elizabeth.

“Ah, there you are, lad. Come and sit by me. Thank you Elizabeth, I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about.”

“Of course, Sire. I'll tend to my duties.”

With a cautionary glance at her young child Elizabeth went off to start on her work. Alistair looked around in awe at the mass of books, his father had been lucky enough to learn to read and had taught Alistair and his sisters from a young age; he still struggled with longer words though.

“You like the books, I take it?” The King smiled as the boy sat down on the proffered chair.

“Very much, Sire.”

“Belle has always said that books exist to be read. I didn't encourage her reading or approve of it for a long time but I finally came to my senses. She gets it from her mother. It was already large when it belonged to Colette but Belle more than doubled the library. I like being in here, it reminds me of them.” Alistair sat Aidan on his lap and looked up at the King respectfully. “Ahh, yes that reminds me. Little Aidan looked cold so I asked Missus Potts to make him a little something, here.”

Maurice reached into his robe and pulled out a tiny little waistcoat for the straw doll, it was a pale green and a basic embroidery design around the collar and hem in a white thread, it wasn't a work of art to to Alistair it was utterly beautiful. The blonde took the waistcoat and threaded his dolls arms through it quickly to admire the finished product.

“Thank you!” The boy beamed and Maurice couldn't help but smile seeing the child so happy.

“I am glad you like it. Now, I have asked lunch to be brought to us in a short while but first I think I promised you a tale.”  He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it as another thought came to his mind. “Hugh?” He called out to the taller guard outside. 

“Yes, Sire?” Asked the guard.

“Leave the door open please, it's rather warm in here and this way you and Marcus can listen as well.” Responded the King.

“Very well. Thank you, Sire.”

“Where was I, Alistair? Oh yes, this next it I was mortified about at the time.”

XXXX

Night had long since descended and Gaston's plan – as most had believed it would – had failed, over the last few evenings the Ogres had become even more violent and had only sped up their movements out of anger. Th Ogres had reached the castle and Avonlea would be gone by morning, the hope Rumple had spoken of had finally dissolved into nothingness. _Wait! Rumpelstiltskin!_ It seemed Belle has finally realised the other option staring her in the face. Belle raced through the castle's long halls and into her chambers where she'd hidden her idol of the God of Death, she dropped to her knees and started to pray. It hadn't even occurred to Belle that she could make a deal with him, he was her friend but now Belle and Avonlea were desperate and he was the last shred of hope that still clung to her.

“My Lord Rumpelstiltskin, I pray for your help and guidance. My Kingdom is under attack is falling, help us, help me. You said the other Gods remained neutral but you never said that was true of yourself. Please help me, Rumpelstiltskin. Please. I don't know what to do, tell me what to do.” 

She begged but only found silence as her response,  she waited and waited then waited some more but no answer came, no devilish giggle bounced off the walls and Belle finally lost that last glint of hope. If Belle was indeed going to die then she was going to do it with her Papa beside her, wiping tears from her eyes Belle stood and strode quickly to the war room, screams and roars echoed outside, some so loud that they made her jump. Her people were dying and there was nothing she could do to save them. 

Belle walked into the War room just in time to see her Papa collapse into his chair and the knights gathered around the table desperately searching for a last minute solution. She dropped to her knees at her father's side.

“Sire, Avonlea has fallen.” Said an blonde knight.

“It's too late, my girl, it's just too late. I am sorry, my child.” He gripped Belle's hand tighter, he'd not only failed as a King but as a father as well. 

“Don't blame yourself, Papa.” Belle tried to comfort him with little success. “This is not your fault.” Suddenly there was a loud thud on the war room door that had everyone on their feet ready to draw their swords, the Ogres couldn't have gotten this far so soon. “Rumpelstiltskin!”

“What?” Maurice couldn't believe what his daughter had said, had she really summoned the Dark One? “How could you do something so dangerous?”

“We had no other choices. Let him in.” She ordered and the knights obeyed their Princess. No one was there.

“Well, that was a bit of a let down.” There was that impish voice Belle had grown so fond of. They spun around to see the God of Death perched in the same chair Maurice had occupied not a minute before. “As you can see I like to make an entrance. I can indeed save your kingdom but there is a price.” 

“What is this price I'll have to pay?” Asked King Maurice

“Not you dear king, your daughter summoned me and so my business is with her, not you.” Rumple pointed over Maurice's shoulder to Belle. “I can end this little war of yours, even rebuild the castle as an incentive.”

“I believe the King asked about your price.” Demanded Gaston pointing his sword in the God's face, a rather stupid move that just got it batted away. 

“What I want is her.” Rumple said simply and pointed at the stunning Princess. “She is my price.” 

“The young Lady is engaged... to _me._ ” Announced Gaston as he pushed her behind him, Rumple snorted.

“I wasn't asking if she was engaged, I'm not looking for _love._ I'm looking for a caretaker, for my rather large estate. It's her or no deal.” Rumple told the Knight dismissively.

He was being selfish, he knew that, Rumple just wanted to keep the celestial beauty to himself. When Belle was ar ound  he felt as though  he stopped being the God of Death and went back to the person he was before his Mother died. Selfish, but monsters got to be selfish. 

Meanwhile across the room Belle was the only one at ease, she knew Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't hurt her because he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was – and if he had wanted to hurt her he'd have done it by now – yes, Belle knew she was safe around the God of Death. Gaston pushed her even further behind him as though Rumpelstiltskin would just give up if she vanished from sight but Belle kept stepping back intent on watching the God wander the room.

“I forbid it!” Announced the King, a look of disdain in his face. 

That just angered Belle, she knew her Father just wanted to protect her but he knew nothing about Rumple;  God of Death didn't mean evil. Belle was a grown woman who could think for herself, she'd had all those conversations with him, she probably knew him better than anyone else. 

“I'll go with you.” She said quickly and loudly, Rumple giggled.

“Deal!” 

“Belle no!” Her Papa sounded pained as though he'd be wounded.

“No one decides my fate but me.” She turned to Rumple.

The beautiful brunette pulled away from a reluctant Gaston and went to the God who seemed rather happy with himself in a devilish sort of way.

“My family, my friends they'll all live?” If Rumple had taught her anything it was to always make sure the terms of a deal were clear.

“You have my word.” He answered truthfully. 

“Then you have mine.”

“Belle, you cannot go with this... _beast_.”

Rumple rested a hand on his chest and gasped with mock outrage, it might have been wise for the King not to continuously insult a God, especially one they feared so.

“It's been decided, Papa.” She said solemnly, the God leaned over her shoulder – anyone else probably would have fled but not Belle – his smile still devilish.

“You know, she's right. The deal is struck.” There was a pause. “Congratulations on your little war.”

Without another word Rumple guided Belle out the war room before vanishing them both in a puff of smoke, Belle never saw her father slump down into his chair as though a part of him had been ripped away; his child had been taken by the God of Death so a piece had been.  His grief was so great that he didn't notice the Ogres crashing down dead outside his castle walls. 

XXXX

“The Princess was kidnapped?!” Alistair seemed horrified and rightly so, from his point of view a sweet innocent girl had given up her life. “But I thought-” 

“You have to wait until I finish the story, Alistair.” Said the King. “That's how tales work, one starts with the beginning in order to set the scene and give you all the questions. Next is the middle where one's curiosity is peaked and the plot expands to snare you; that's where we've just gotten to. The end is what comes last to answer everything and let you see people's fate.” Maurice smiled. 

“Yes, Your Majesty. Sorry.” Muttered Alistair as he rested his chin on Aidan the doll.

“No need to be sorry, My Boy.” The King smiled. “My Belle was just like you when she was your age, all bright eyed and curious. I'll continue so you can get to the end you so clearly want.” 

Alistair looked up from under his blonde mop of hair  and smiled at Maurice. 

XXXX

In the space of a single second Belle and the Dark One appeared deep down in the Underworld, a rich warmth floated through the air but seemed to be cancelled out by the gargantuan caverns chill, in the end the castle was neither hot nor cold just a basic lukewarm. The two silently walked over the large stone arch shaped bridge towards the Dark Castle, his hand still resting on the small of her back; most would think her situation horrific but Belle felt at ease. She glanced down to the river as the green shadows rose and fell form the ice cold water, suddenly Belle tripped and went tumbling over the edge, panic had set in when Rumpelstiltskin's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her back to safety.

“Don't go falling in there, Dearie.” She could feel his breath on her pale skin. “Not somewhere a pretty girl like you should end up.”

“Thank you, My Lord.”

The Princess managed to say before realising just how close the two were, her delicate form pressing against the God's dragon hide. The two didn't speak again until they were actually inside his castle, Belle felt strange without her wine tray. Suddenly a thought occurred, _whose going to take my Kingdom's offering?! There's no other Princess or a Queen._ Suddenly a gut wrenching scream flew through the air, sharp and cold like ice splitting and it pulled all of Belle's attention.

“You'll get used to the occasional scream, Princess.” Said the God as he glanced out the window to the other side of the main cavern, his eyes locked on a huge door cut into the grey rock behind which no mortal have ever witnessed. “Soon you won't even hear them.”

Unsurprisingly that didn't offer Belle all that much in the way of comfort but he'd already focused herself on what Rumpelstiltskin was going to do with her. One thing was for certain, her life would never be the same again.

Little did she know what Kyra had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of speech in this chapter, the next one will be back to normal.

A gentle breeze blew through the Upperworld as the Gods and Goddesses gathered around the High Table,  Nolan and Snow perched in their ornate thrones looking like the perfect King and Queen while the Season Goddesses and Sentiments gathered behind the seated Gods some looking disinterested while others appeared deeply concerned.  Anna hovered in the gap between Victor and Robin, her body radiating the happy pleasantness that a Goddess of Spring should have; her three sisters at her side. Every God had gathered save for Rumpelstiltskin – the Gods had worked very hard to keep him out of the Upperworld – and Cora who had deemed the situation unworthy of her presence.  When Lady Snow's rant about the God of Death had ended Regina was the first to speak. 

“I don't see a problem.” She said dismissively while brushing non-existence creases from her long charcoal dress, the sweetheart corset of which had been coated in expensive pearls. “ We don't control him and it's not the first time a God has taken a human servant."   


Snow's dark eyebrows shot up in confusion almost vanishing into her hairline, her head tilted sharply at the Goddesses of Vengeance.

“How could you possibly say that, Regina?” The Goddess with her hair drawn back in a  style fitting of vengeance stepped forwards into the small space between Jiminy's and Ruby's chairs. “You know our rules, they're there for a reason and he's disrupted the balance.” 

“I hate to say it-” Began Elsa, and she really did hate to say it. “-but that rule was made after  the Dark One's banishment.” 

“And you know how he is with deals.” Added Zelena quickly from beside her sister. “Rumple never agreed to your rules, he wasn't here to just like Elsa said. He's not bound to your laws, Snow. No one can control him and  did you really expect him of all Gods to follow it?” Snow didn't answer, just glared  until Victor drew her attention to the middle seat on the right side of the table. 

“The Kingdom of Avonlea was warring with the Ogres, they never stood a chance to begin with, right Mulan?” The God of Medicine and Healing turned his head to the left looking past Robin to Mulan. 

“Victor is correct.” She told the room easily. “Against the Ogres it was less of a war and more holding out as long as possible. Avonlea was doomed.” 

“See? You're always talking about keeping luck, freewill and chance balanced, how could they do that when they had no chance to start with?” Snow didn't answer.

“Victor raises a valid point, Lady Snow.” Jiminy leaned forwards in his chair, lacing his fingers together and resting them on the smooth wooden table. 

“This is how chance, freewill and luck work.” Protested the Queen. “We vowed not to interfere.”

The God of the Sea could tell the Queen was gearing up for one of her long speeches that started noble but probably ended sounding a little long winded and hypocritical. 

“As you like to keep telling us, Your Majesty, Rumpelstiltskin isn't one of us. As much as I hate that crocodile-” Ruby quickly interrupted from across the large 'n' shaped table.

“Please stop referring to the Dark One as one of my creatures.” Dorothy snorted at her lovers words.

“Then don't base animals on him.” Killian turned his attention back to the matter at hand. “Anyway, as much as I hate the _crocodile,_ he isn't restricted to our laws and that isn't going to change any time soon. He's the Dark One and unfortunately no one has dominion over him.”

“He is a God though.” _How does Anna always seem so happy,_ wondered Dorothy as the Goddess of Spring piped up. “Shouldn't he have some level of respect for the decrees of the Arch-Gods?”

Half the Gods burst into laughter after that while the other half found themselves in a stunned silence, Anna had always been overly optimistic; stupidity optimistic if one was to listen to Cora and Zelena. 

“That monster has respect for nothing and no one!” Announced Reul Ghorm forcefully, her blue and overly elaborate dress flowing over her dark wood chair. “We are Gods that were born of Kyra's power rather than birthed, he thinks that he's better than us and confining him to the Underworld has done nothing to change that.”

“Rumpelstiltskin is a law unto himself.”

“Emma is right, we banished him and then he went and did the same to us.”

“Aurora, are you saying that Rumpelstiltskin feels hard done too?” Nolan asked in disbelief, until then he'd simply been sat in his throne listening to everyone's thoughts and opinions.

“He has no joy.” Muttered Ariel but no one paid her any mind.

“I apologise for interrupting King Nolan, but I believe we're getting off topic and vanishing down a tangent.” Lord Robin broke in. “This conclave was called to deal with the entire army of Ogres he not only killed but decimated with a flamboyant wave of his hand and a thought.” 

“Rumpelstiltskin is the first born God and as much as we tried to deny it he's the most powerful one of us all, he could probably stand up to Kyra.” Clucked Philip. “He's a force of nature that none of us can control.” 

“No, if he were a force of nature I or Reul Ghorm would have power over him, which would be helpful.” Grumbled Dorothy. 

Eric leaned against the end of the table. “I think we're getting away from the issue again. We have no power over him beyond his confinement to the Underworld and he even found ways around that, nothing is going to change.”

“Then what are we going to do about his complete disregard to chance and his constant deal making?” August asked with a sense of annoyance.

“Nothing.” Retorted Victor quickly.

“ _Nothing_?!” 

When voices raised Jiminy chimed in as the voice of reason just as always, he pushed his  ovular  spectacles further up the bridge  before speaking. 

“As Regina and Zelena have already said we have no way of controlling him, we cannot force him to cease his deal making-” Regina cut him off. 

“Snow, you're always going on about fate, maybe Princess Belle making that deal with Rumple was destined to happen, ever think about that? It's only by chance that the Princess called him and only by chance that he answered. As far as I see it, that freedom you're always going on about is perfectly intact.” 

“For once I actually agree with my sister.”

Elsa sighed. “So we have come to the consultation which is exactly what we knew to begin with, we have no power over that monster and can do nothing about it when he wipes out an entire army. Come sisters, this was a waste of time and I refuse to keep going around in circles so as every God in existence can say the same thing but in a different way.” 

Elsa  vanished after that only to be followed a few seconds later by her three sisters; Anna, Greta and Helga. The Upperworld fell silent for a brief time as the Gods calmed themselves,  it was Lady Snow to break the quietude. 

“We can't let Rumpelstiltskin run rampant, he can't go wiping out whole groups of beings even if they are Ogres.” 

“He isn't _running rampant._ ” Began Ariel before letting Emma take over. 

“He killed a few Ogres who wanted nothing more than to destroy Avonlea for no reason at all. He's the Dark One for a reason but he didn't wipe out the entire species. Mother, I think you're overreacting just a little bit.” 

Snow opened her mouth to scold her daughter but Nolan got there first.

“It's true but with Rumpelstiltskin one can never be sure. Anyway at the core of this issue is Princess Belle, he took her as his prize.”

“That monster will hurt her just because he can.” Announced Reul Ghorm in a self sure tone. 

“No he won't!”

“How can you be so certain, Victor?” Asked Ruby, she seemed far more relaxed than the rest of the room.

“All of you are barred from the Underworld-” 

“Are you really going with the _you don't know him like we do_ line, Regina?” 

“I'm sure that's not what they're saying-”

“Enough!” Mulan couldn't take any more of the unnecessary fighting. Gods shouldn't bicker like infants. “The Princess hasn't even been a prisoner of Rumpelstiltskin for an hour and you all seem to be acting as though it's part of some elaborate attempt for him to re-take the Arch-Throne. Clearly we're getting a little ahead of ourselves.” 

“Why would you say something like that?” Questioned Eric while puzzled hands gestured softly.

“Has he made any claim to wanting the Arch-Throne back?” Aurora's voice piqued with worry. “From time to time we all make jokes about it but if he has we must all be on alert.” 

“Now you've started a panic.” Dorothy groaned while Reul Ghorm continued to glare at everyone but the King and Queen. 

“Trust me when I say he doesn't have any intention of claiming the throne.” Announced Victor in a sure tone as he reclined in his high backed chair. “He never wanted it to begin with, birth named Rumple Prince not him, he cares nothing for for becoming King.” 

Regina couldn't help but nod in agreement before chiming in once more as she tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear.

“Rumple hates the Upperworld, always has. I don't like it but I have to agree with Victor, Rumple doesn't want to rule like Pan did. In fact, of everything in the Upperworld the only thing he'd want is your throne Lady Snow, the chair not the power it holds.”

“And what makes you say that, Regina?” Killian seemed to have quickly grown disinterested with the conversation, he had sided with Greta and believed they were just going in circles. Jiminy answered instead. 

“Because that chair belonged to his Mother-”

“The one he murdered!” Exclaimed Ruby.

“Stop it!” Began King Nolan, silencing the room. “We are jumping to convolutions and I fear that it will only lead to more problems. This meeting is about Princess Belle and the damage to chance that the Dark One has caused.”

“And we all know he didn't kill Msiddi.” Grumbled Victor, though nobody listened. 

“Unfortunately we cannot get into the Underworld so even we the Gods have no hope of saving the poor girl.” Announced Zelena. “She's his now-” Lady Ariel cut her off, the Goddess of Joy was the only God in the room that still wore a smile; nothing could sour the redhead's mood. 

“If the Dark One causes Belle harm she will surly pray to Victor as the God of Healing and Medicine or to August as she regularly does.”

“All that aside, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens.” Emma told them, she hated to be forced into waiting – Emma had always been one to do things for herself – but unlike Rumpelstiltskin she was bound by the Upperworlds laws. 

“You're right, Emma.” Said her father. “We can only wait. Kyra help her.”

“And what if he does kill her?” Snow seemed to border on the think line between concern and anger. “What then?”

“All do respect Queen Snow but you and King Nolan created the rule that we cannot interfere, even in this matter. Fate, chance, luck, freewill, whatever you wish to call it, we as Gods cannot affect it.” Jiminy took a breath and once again pushed his spectacles up his nose. “The Princess went of her own volition and since all Gods are banned from the Underworld we have to do as Emma says, wait.”

“Elsa was right, this conclave is just going in circles.”

“Philip is right. Are we done here? Because all we seem to be doing is arguing and complaining without putting forth any solutions, also, for those of us without seats at the High Table it's beginning to ware on our feet.” Complained Regina. 

“Indeed it is, Sister.”

“If Regina and Zelena are agreeing then it really is time we stopped this. My King, I suggest we end this for the day.” August suggested, he'd already stood and had started walking away from the table before he'd even finished speaking. 

“I must ask the same, Your Highnesses.” Lord Robin stood as well and smiled at Regina. “I have things I have to attend to, Agrabah is having a feast to honour me and I'd feel impolite if I were not to attend in spirit.” He vanished followed seconds later by the Sentiments leaving only the High-Gods minus the God of Discovery, August. 

“We should attend to our own matters as well.” Dorothy told the Arch-Gods only for a round of _indeed_ 's to be uttered and then the other Gods followed leaving only Nolan, Snow and their daughter Emma. 

Silence rained for a time, Snow was angry by the fact she could do nothing to help the young Princess; Nolan sighed.

“Mother, stop worrying so much.” The blonde Goddess implored as she reached for her Mother's left hand. “Belle made her deal willingly and is clearly a brave person, father has imbued much courage in her. She needs no justice, so calm yourself.”

With that Emma was gone too in a puff of silver-white magic that left the air warm and for some reason left the scent of pumpkins in the air. Quietude took over once more as Snow and Nolan stared off randomly for a time lost in their own thoughts, it was the King who came back to himself first. 

“Snow, I know Rumpelstiltskin is dangerous – we all do – and he has more power than all of us combined. It took all we had to banish him to the Underworld but Emma, Jiminy and the others are right, we must be patient, we must stop jumping to conclusions and possible outcomes that may never happen. He took her as his servant, not a slave. Despite him being evil there is much of Msiddi in him.”

“I know.” Was all the Queen said.


	11. Chapter 11

When Belle entered the Dark Castle's vestibule she couldn't help but look around as though she'd never before stepped foot there, though the décor hadn't changed the atmosphere had; more weighted and daunting. 

“Follow me, Dearie.” The God gestured with a gold-green finger and Belle was quick to obey as they started up the huge stone steps. “I'll show you to your room.” 

Belle had never seen the upper floors and she couldn't deny it was just as unique – yet beautiful – as the main hall, full of mysterious artefacts and dust. She'd expected to be nervous but instead she was strangely at ease, Belle had nothing to fear from the God of Death and more importantly her family and Kingdom was safe from the Ogres. As Rumple continued to guide her Belle started to wonder if the castle would go on forever, so many twists and turns, it was larger than Avonlea Castle. Suddenly Rumple ground to a halt before a large dark wood door and Belle nearly walked straight into him; she'd been paying more attention to the flying buttresses than his movements. Rumple pushed the door open softly. 

“My room?” Belle asked with shock. 

“Do you not like it?” If she didn't know better Belle would have believed he looked saddened at the idea. 

“Like it?” Belle grinned as she stepped into the room. “My Lord, it's beautiful, I love it.” 

Just like every other room in Rumpelstiltskin's castle it was large and made of a sandy-grey stone, to the far left was a fireplace that had already been lit keeping the room warm, two inviting armchairs stood before it with a small circular mahogany table between them. Belle loved the sound of wood crackling. A large carpet of intricate pattens in red and blue coated the middle of the floor looking up at the chandelier, instead of candles she found tiny balls of white light; such gentle magic. The bed was a four poster made of a chestnut colored wood and coated in soft yellow sheets, it looked inviting and cosy, perfect for a Princess. The curtains that hung around its edge were azure blue almost matching her eyes perfectly, not that Rumple had noticed that of course. Huge Gothic windows lined the wall opposite the doorway she and the God occupied letting in natural sunlight; _how is there sunlight down here?_ Belle didn't question it, she was certain he'd explain in time. 

“Good. Keep it clean and it is yours.” His flamboyant voice pulled Belle back to the God beside her. “You'll find all your clothing in the closet.” Seconds later the door closed and Belle was alone, still she shouted a _thank you_ through the large door. 

The chamber was twice the size of her one at Avonlea castle – which was more of a library after her years of  _forgetting_ to return her books – and seemed almost tailored to her. Belle went to the bed and pressed her hand down on the mattress which she found was soft and would make every sleep perfect.  As she pushed the door to her wash room open it finally dawned on her,  _I'm the servant of a God. Not just any God, Lord Rumpelstiltskin, the God of Death_ .  That didn't mean he was evil though and people often forgot that, Rumple had always been very kind to her and she certainly didn't resent the deal they'd made.  Belle had made it freely and done the brave thing letting bravery follow. She was to be his caretaker, which meant servant not slave; if he'd wanted a slave all Rumpelstiltskin would have had to do was pick a soul. Belle could survive in the Underworld, Belle knew how to cook thanks to Missus Potts and she'd quickly learn everything else she needed to know.  _I can do this_ thought Belle as she went over to her  wardrobe and pulled it open, inside – just as Rumple had said – she found every dress she owned; blue, green, yellow, white, purple, a mosaic of color. A bookshelf by the wash room door that had been void of anything only a few moments ago now stood full of her favourites that had once called Avonlea home. 

Knowing it was best not to keep the God waiting Belle left her books and new room in favour of retracing her steps down the long pathways until she finally came across the main hall she was so familiar with. As usual Rumple sat at his spinning wheel – _that really is an odd pastime for a God –_ working away creating piles and piles of gold thread; _Do Gods even need money?_ Rumpelstiltskin seemed so focused and relaxed, she smiled slightly thinking it adorable. Belle cleared her throat – it was obvious he already knew she was there but it was best to be polite – and Rumple turned to face her, he'd expected her to stay in her room as long as possible but it seemed not. 

“Settled in already?” 

“Yes, My Lord. The room really is beautiful.” She smiled at him boldly. “What would you like me to do first?” 

Instead of answering the God of Death stood and went to sit at the large – and rather dusty – table, he perched at its head and indulged in a moment of quiet. 

“You can serve me my tea.” He finally said, Belle nodded and replied with a smiled _alright_. 

Quickly but carefully Belle did as he asked, serving tea from a tray she swore hadn't been there a few seconds ago, the room had fallen so silent that Rumpelstiltskin made her jump when he finally spoke. 

“You'll serve me my meals, launder my clothing.” The Princess nodded in understanding. “You'll clean the Dark Castle and dust my collection. Oh, and you'll skin the children I hunt for their pelt.” 

_ Smash! _ The cup clattered to the ground followed almost instantly by Belle, her skirts bunching up around her, horror decorated her face. 

“Just a quip, Dearie, not serious.” 

“My Lord, I'm so sorry but... it's chipped.” Carefully she held the cup up for him to see. “You can hardly see it.”

That was a lie, the chip was easily visible and sharp. In actuality the cup was just about ruined.  


“It's just a cup.” He was a God, cups weren't very high on his list of things to care about. 

Belle grinned knowing he wasn't displeased or angry, she shot back up to get him a fresh cup ; hot tea trickling into the porcelain. 

“Anything else you wish of me, My Lord?” 

“Yes. Stop calling me _My Lord,_ I don't need to be constantly reminded of what I am and my power unlike Snow, Nolan and the rest of the Upperworld cronies. Rumpelstiltskin is fine.” 

“Yes, My-Rumpelstiltskin.” 

Calling the God of Death by his first name, the name his Mother gave him, it woud take some getting used to. 

XXXX

Meanwhile back in the kingdom of Avonlea, Maurice hadn't left his rooms since Belle had been taken away by that monster. He didn't want anyone to see him cry for his daughter, it wasn't the fact he was a King but rather he felt shame for having not been able to help both Avonlea and Belle. Just as Rumpelstiltskin had promised in his deal the castle had been re-built and the Ogres were no more but King Maurice couldn't bring himself to care with his sweet Belle gone. A slave of the Dark One! Since Queen Colette's death he'd only had Belle; how similar she and her mother were. She'd been so brave to do what she'd done but Maurice wished he could have paid the price for her, a father was suppose to protect their child. Maurice had failed her, Belle was the prisoner of a man who would do who knows what to her. Would he steal her virtue? Would he hurt her? Would he strip away what made her Belle and leave nothing more than a shell? The King didn't want to think about it and thankfully a knock came on his chamber door pulling the aged man from his thoughts. As he stood and went to the door Maurice knew it could only be Gaston, the servants had enough respect to leave him be and the guards knew better than to go banging on his door. He knew he couldn't stay hidden away in his bed chambers forever, he was still the King of Avonlea after all and there was a whole kingdom of scared people to care for. 

“Yes Gaston?” Said the King once he'd risen and pulled his chamber door open. 

“Your Majesty, I know you are... mourning, but there are soldiers waiting for you to formally dismiss them. Also there are many man injured as well as civilians, a speech of victory would do wonders for moral too.” 

Maurice sighed and looked down at his feet for a moment before casting them back up to the knight before him. 

“I understand, Gaston, you're right, I can't ignore my Kingdom. Not now, if I do it will surly fall and I can't let that happen, especially after that monster.... after it took my Belle.” Another sigh. “Prepare the troops for formal dismissal.” 

“Yes, Sire.” 

Thankfully after that Gaston departed leaving the aged King alone with his thoughts, Maurice went back to his chair and sat in silence for a long time, his only thought being of his dear sweet daughter. 

XXXX

Days ticked by and the King fell into depression before it gave way to anger and hostility, eventually it spilled over and he'd yelled at one of the maids, Zosia was her name. Maurice knew it was wrong to have yelled at her, she'd done nothing wrong but he'd just erupted and left the poor woman crying. 

Gaston was equally angry, not for the the loss of Belle but for his shot at being King, with his marriage to Belle cancelled Philippe would most likely swoop in and take over as Maurice's successor. The King had only chosen him for Belle because they'd played together as children, because they were the same age while Philippe was so much older; Gaston wouldn't let Avonlea slip through his fingers. _I'll have Belle for my wife! I'll have Avonlea for my own!_ There was no other option but to find a way to retrieve the Princess from the Underworld, quite how he was going to recover her from the God of Death he didn't know but Sir Gaston LeGume wasn't the sort of man to back down easily, even to a God. When he got her back he'd be hailed as a hero an Avonlea would be his!

King Maurice spent days searching for a way to get his child home safe, for something he could offer Rumpelstiltskin in exchange for her. Gods had no need for gold or jewels, soldiers and weapons, no need for any of the things regular mortals held dear. When days turned into weeks the King sent his knights out in search of anything that might help him, books, village elders, generally anything. After a month one of his knights – Sir Kjell – had returned with a book from Agrabah, Kjell had recovered it single handedly from a cave deep within the desert and returned it to his King as fast as possible. As Maurice read through it he discovered that Rumpelstiltskin had long ago put up a barrier that barred all the Gods from the Underworld, save for who he chose to allow entrance. The information was of no help to him though. What Maurice needed to know was how to get into that strange forest Belle and Colette had both told him of, the place with red soil and moving trees, he needed to know how to get into Godswood. Death had taken his sweet wife but Belle was still living, she belonged at home with her father where she was safe and defended and loved. 

X XXX

Belle stood outside the Dark Castle hanging the God's laundry in the small spot of sunlight that drifted in via the cave opening high above her head. The Underworld had a reddish tint to the earth beneath her feet but nothing like that of Godswood high above, somehow the Underworld appeared far hotter than it actually was. Belle had been there a little over a month and had found herself actually enjoying her new home, most mortals probably assumed the Underworld was dark, dank and smelt only of death and brimstone, none of that was true though, some parts were actuality rather beautiful.  At night the Princess would often find herself looking up through that opening from her bed chamber to stare at the Godswood moon and starts, she recognised none of the constellations so had started to name what she could see; The Albatross, The Crimson Fox named for the crimson hue of the stars, The Spinning Wheel, one even looked like a tiger and Belle had been quick to name it after Rajah. 

R umpelstiltskin had more or less ignored Belle's presence for most of the time she'd been with him, he'd occasionally thanked her when she presented him with his tea or meals but real conversation had been rather limited.  Some days he didn't even appear, just hid away in that tower of his working on whatever it was a mysterious and rather anti-social God did. 

B elle had taken to tending the garden, with a little love the raised beds would once again be filled with beautiful flowers, the stories had always said nothing grew in the Underworld but Belle had already learnt that wasn't true, small yellow tulips had already started to grow and the Princess was very proud of them. Soon she hoped to grow roses.

The auburn haired beauty paused when she felt eyes on her, she'd felt them a few times before when she tended the garden or hung his laundry and she knew it could only be Lord Rumpelstiltskin, he watched her from high up in his tower but the few times she'd looked up with a smile he'd backed away into the darkness. 

From his tower Rumple had started to realise just what he'd done, he'd taken the Princess for his own. The  intelligent  and sweet young Belle belonged to him now and was his to do with as he pleased, that actually rather terrified him.  She acted like she had no issue with their deal but Rumple seriously doubted that to be true, soon she'd have no energy left for her act of kindness and realise that he was the monster he claimed to be then her true hate would emerge.  The God knew that he wouldn't release her, he was too selfish for that, Rumple wanted her all to himself.  Rumpelstiltskin was a God and Gods didn't care what mortals thought; at least that was what he kept telling himself. 

I n a few hours Belle would serve him his evening meal – rabbit stew if his nostrils didn't deceive him – and this night Rumpelstiltskin would actually go to the main hall to eat it rather than hiding in his tower. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Gaston lurked in the shadows behind the old tower, it had been left in ruin long ago when Maurice's grandfather's grandfather had been King and for some reason Rumpelstiltskin had left it as it was when he'd rebuilt everything as part of Belle and the monster's deal. No one could see Gaston standing there waiting. Just when the Knight started to grow impatient a man appeared from the pile of rubble, striding up to him as though he owned the world. 

“I was starting to wonder if you'd show up.”

“Well, I don't usually leave Oz, I'm a wizard not a travelling merchant.” Responded the less muscular man.

“Do you have what I want?” Gaston growled out, he didn't have time for wizards and the strange land of Oz. “Can you get me into Godswood?”

“No.” Came the deadpanned response.

“ _No_?” 

“No.” Oz said again. 

“Then what is the point to this little meeting? I should run you through for-” 

The wizard raised a hand effectively silencing Gaston mid-sentance, he stood for a moment peacefully savouring the quiet between Gaston's threats. His bright green robe lined in a dark red hung somewhat loose on his thing frame almost brushing the grass beneath their feet, shaggy brown hair  looking somewhat manic. In another land he'd been called Walsh but this realm knew him as The Wizard of Oz, he was powerful and commanded those around him; no one could ever learn it was all an act. 

“Only a God, Nymph or a Mermaid can enter Godswood, a mortal needs to be allowed entrance by one of the three, though you'd drown if you went with a Mermaid. No other magic is powerful enough or delicate enough to enter, and no one has ever broken into Godswood-” 

“I will!” 

Walsh nearly snorted at that, the Knight seemed so sure of himself. 

“And good luck with that. What I have to offer you is a map, you asked me for a guide to the Underworld not a way into Godswood. This map will take you straight to The Tower that acts as the only entrances to the Upper and Under worlds.” 

Walsh may have had no real magic but he did have many connections and the ability to acquire items containing magic. 

“My men will find that on their own.” Replied Gaston, his face pulled into a dark frown. 

“Doubtful.” He paused when the breeze cranked up, leaves dancing in their trees while birds sang. “The forest protects The Tower, it is constantly moving and the only way you could be certain is with this map, a God, a Nymph or a Mermaid by your side.” 

“If no one has ever broken into Godswood then how can their be a map?” 

That was the first intelligent sentence Walsh had heard from the muscular Knight and for a second or two he was actually impressed that the ape had thought to ask.  He reached into his bright green robe and pulled free the map, it was perfectly circular and about the size of an orange but made of a bold yellow metal, it didn't look like any metal Gaston had ever seen,  more like a mini sun. It was warm to the touch and smooth as a newborn babe, it certainly didn't look like a map. 

“It's said Kyra drew the map herself from rays of light when the only Gods were Pan and Msiddi, it was given to the first Nymphs to help lead them through Godswood. According to legend over time those that had touched it would absorb part of the map leaving them with a tingle in their hands that guided them, Nymphs born after that innately knew where the Tower was.” 

Gaston listened to the wizard's little story, dark eyes locked on the metal orb as though it would suddenly morph into a bird and fly away never to be seen again. Walsh could practically hear the cogs in Gaston's head turning. 

“Is the price still the same?” He asked in a deep voice, the wizard nodded. “Why do you want a drop my blood?” 

_ Two intelligent questions in as many minutes, poor thing must be getting a headache.  _

“Just a little pet project of mine.” Walsh answered with a grin. “Nothing to concern yourself with, you'll be too busy saving sweet Princess Belle and being all heroic.” 

“Fine, I'll take your map.” 

The tall muscular knight held his sword hand out demandingly and Walsh let  it fall from his own hand into Gaston's.

“To turn it on simply turn the top half way clockwise.” 

Before Gaston could try Walsh grabbed his free hand and jabbed him with a long pearl headed pin, squeezing his finger and letting a drop of blood spill into a small glass vial. 

“Ouch!” 

“Oh don't lose all that masculine strength over a little pin prick.” The vial vanished into his pocket, Gaston had expected a puff of smoke like Rumpelstiltskin but no, instead it was far less magical. “A pleasure doing business with you. Hope the God of Death doesn't kill you before you even get through the door.” 

With that the wizard took his leave seeming done with the conversation.  Attention turning back to the orb he held, Gaston did as Walsh had instructed and turned the top half of the golden ball, I glowed bright enough that the Knight had to shield his eyes and then suddenly shut off. 

“It doesn't bloody work!” He yelled at Walsh who wasn't that far away, walking as though he didn't have a care in the world. 

“Of course it doesn't!” He shouted back over his shoulder, Gaston had wanted their meeting to be secret but the yelling seemed to have put a stop to that, anyone could hear them but Walsh didn't care since Avonlea was no Kingdom of importance to him. “You have to be _in_ Godswood, obviously!” 

“This had better work or-” 

Walsh grounded to a halt and turned back to glare at the Knight silencing him. If Gaston knew the truth about Oz he'd destroy the wizard but he didn't know and Walsh would assert his authority. 

“Or what? I am the great and powerful Oz. I'll send you to Rumpelstiltskin in seconds if you'd like, death is the quickest way after all. Or maybe you'd enjoy spending the rest of your life as a flea, small and insignificant lacking in intellect, let your body reflect your mind.” 

Walsh didn't remain after that, he just turned and continued down the grass towards the gravel path, Gaston was the sort of man to dare him and so he decided to get out of Avonlea as fast as possible. 

Gaston watched him leave, angry but not wanting to make an enemy of such a powerful wizard.  He had a way to the Tower, now all he needed was a way in, Oz hadn't given him what he had thought or wished but it was closer than he'd been an hour ago. 

X XXX

Belle grinned when Rumple entered the room and sat at the head of his large table for supper, she'd started to feel lonely in the Dark Castle but as of late he'd been entering into conversation with her just as he'd done before their deal; sometimes they even took tea together. 

“Hello, My -” She stopped herself from saying _My Lord_ knowing he detested it. “Rumpelstiltskin. I hope venison strew is acceptable.” Said the Princess as she set his bowl down before him then backed away to give him some space rather than hovering over his shoulder. “If there's nothing else I'll leave you to eat.” 

“Have you already eaten?” He asked suddenly and Belle hadn't been expecting it. 

“No, I haven't.” She offered him a small smile. “I'll eat in the kitchen out of your way.”

“You'll eat with me. In fact that's now a rule, you'll eat with me or not at all.” 

It wasn't barked out nor was it said softly, the God didn't seem to be able to speak softly and Belle assumed it was due to having been isolated for so long; Belle didn't dwell on it for too long. She nodded gently.

“Of course, I'll get my bowl.” 

“No need.” 

He said quickly before his hand not holding a spoon flourished and her bowl appeared on the table, she sat down on the chair to his right knowing he watched every single one of her movements despite him acting as though he didn't. 

For a short time there was nothing but silence and eating, spoons dunking into thick gravy only to re-emerge bringing hot carrots and venison with it.  The quietude wasn't an uncomfortable one like those she'd shared with Gaston – not that he shut up about his trophies all that often – it was calmer leaving both the God and Princess at ease; almost as though they'd been together for years and all they needed was simply knowing the other was close by.  Belle had been enjoying the quiet so much that she actually jumped when he finally spoke. 

“I'll be absent from the castle for the next few days. I have been summoned and I feel it could take a while to reach a conclusion.” 

“You must enjoy dragging some of your deals out, so you can stay up there longer.” It was too late when Belle realised she probably shouldn't have said that. 

“Indeed.” 

T he rest of their meal was a little awkward  but it was nice to just sit with him,  the company did wonders for her home sickness. 

X XXX

The next morning Belle found Rumple spinning at his wheel, she'd already cleaned the bedrooms the previous day and had  intended to clean the main hall  while he was away, so it had been a bit of a surprise to find him still sat there.  He seemed to ignore her at first as she started to dust and after only a few seconds her mind turned to her Papa and friends, she missed them and even though she'd never go back on their deal she did wish to seem them again. Belle had thought about maybe going to the cave entrance to see Ella, Merida and Jasmine when they brought their offerings but she didn't know if Rumple would disapprove, speaking of offerings that was another thing she'd grown concerned about and after a second or two decided to ask the God himself about it. Setting her feather duster down on the long table she went to the wheel. 

“Rumpelstiltskin?” He hummed in acknowledgement. “I'm worried about my family's offerings. I am the only woman and there have been no offerings made to you or the other Gods since I came here.” 

The God turned to face her but didn't speak, instead he appeared to be thinking. With a single nod of his head the man – she refused to call him monster – stood. 

“You're right, Dearie. That lot upstairs have always been finickity about rules and offerings, like spoilt children. How about I summon your wine offerings here each day and you can take them up to the land of the wall-less abode?” 

Belle was beyond grateful, not only would Avonlea's offerings continue but she'd be allowed out of the Underworld, it wasn't that she didn't like it there just that she missed the world, it also suggested he trusted her enough to come back. 

“Thank you, Rumple!” 

Before she knew what she was doing Belle had her arms around the God in a tight hug, it was strange for him but he found himself enjoying it. No one ever hugged him and for a few moments he wasn't sure how to respond, should he hug her back?  What was stranger was the fact she'd called him Rumple, a nickname only his Mother, Jefferson and Victor used; occasionally Regina as well.  The God decided against it and instead simply waited until she released him, when Belle finally did he waved his arm  somewhat less flamboyantly than usual and a familiar tray of wine goblets appeared beside her duster. 

“Go on then, Dearie.” He told her as she looked at the goblets, looking at them as though they'd fade away. 

“There aren't enough. What about you?” She asked, her blue eyes meeting his; she'd have been terrified of doing that a month ago. 

Rumple giggled. “You are mine forever, Dearie, what more of an offering could I need from you or Avonlea?” 

Belle was an eternal offering. With a smile she went to lift the tray and its familiar weight into her arms but gasped when it levitated on its own and waited for her. 

“There are a lot of steps. Don't want you tripping and spilling any, do we Dearie?” He asked rhetorically but somehow in a dismissive tone. 

“Thank you.” 

With that Belle walked purposefully towards the castle door and then the cave mouth and Tower, the circular silver tray followed moving silently.  Rumple leaned the dark heavy and hard wood table for a while lost in the memory of her hug, it had been entirely unexpected but now that he thought about it the hug hadn't been unwelcome, it had been... nice and made him feel something he'd long forgotten he was capable of. 

Meanwhile Belle climbed the grey stone steps up through the Tower to the Upperworld while the tray trailed behind her silently. The first thing she noticed as she got to the door was just how much colder it was compared to the Underworld, it wasn't cold exactly but she certainly noticed the difference. Belle had always liked the summer with its fresh flowers and blue skies, if Avonlea had been warm then the Underworld was damn right cosy;  at least to her it was. She laughed at that,  _who thinks the Underworld is cosy?_

Before pushing the door open Belle made sure that her Everstone necklace was hidden in her dress, the other Gods didn't seem to like it but Victor had told her what it truly was and even a God wasn't going to get her to take the warm stone off. 

A s usual the High-Gods along with their King and Queen sat at the 'n' shaped table accepting the day's offerings. They were clearly surprised to see Belle enter, especially with her tray under a spell of the Dark One himself,  Victor though just looked amused by his fellow Gods reactions.  It was Reul Ghorm to speak first. 

“Well, it is certainly a surprise to see you, Princess Belle, though not an unpleasant one. You are most welcome.” 

B elle smiled at that and set about placing a goblet before each God and Goddess. 

“We didn't expect the Dark One to allow you out of the Underworld and from his magic acting on that tray I assume you didn't escape?” Asked Dorothy as Belle presented her with a goblet of rich red wine. 

“He has allowed me to continue bringing my Kingdom's offerings to the Lords and Ladies of the Upperworld, and Rumpelstiltskin has treated me with nothing but kindness and respect.” 

Everyone noticed she called him by his name rather than _Dark One_ or  _Lord_ and Snow looked deeply concerned, she couldn't sense any of the monster's magic working on her but that didn't mean there wasn't. 

“I doubt he knows the meaning of those words.” 

Belle wanted to argue with Lady Aurora but knew better,  yes he looked mean and was rough around the edges but in reality he was kind and gentle. She repeated the words she told them every single day before her deal as she set the remaining goblets down, Belle paused though when she saw a sun carved into Queen Snow's throne;  _ that was Rumple's mother's throne, it was Msiddi's.  _ Glancing over at King Nolan's she saw trees, children and cubs, as God of Life just about everything had originated with him,  _ that was to be Rumple's throne.  _ When Rumpelstiltskin had told her he'd not murdered his mother there had been such power behind it, such sorrow and Belle believed him. She loved books but they could be wrong she knew that, Rumple didn't kill Msiddi, Belle was probably the only person that truly believed that, certainly the only mortal.  Emma suddenly jolted the Princess from her thoughts. 

“Are you alright, Belle?” She asked with concern, leaning forwards in that questioning way of hers. 

“Yes, thank you, Lady Emma. I am fine.” 

“We would free you from the Underworld if we could but he's barred most of us from entering, and if we kept you here instead of letting you return to him he would likely begin killing innocents until you went back. He is a monster after all.” Said Snow as though she had a book entitled _what Rumple will do when he's pissed, vol. 1._

“We could cast a spell to mask you from him of course but he'd eventually find you.” Robin told her as she returned to the floating tray at the bottom of the table. 

“As the Queen has said, the consequences of that would be awful. I don't want to see them.” Added Mulan. 

“Nor I.” Muttered Philip. He looked like he'd intended to say something else but he fell silent when the King spoke. 

“Do not worry, we will find a way to return you home, Princess.” 

Had they listened to anything Belle had just said? She hadn't been tortured and her virtue was intact, in fact the worst Rumple had inflicted on her was long drawn out silences and the occasional screams of souls receiving punishment.  Still she smiled and kept them happy. 

“Thank you, My Lord. I made my deal willingly though and I am prepared to accept the consequences.” _An intelligent conversation and cleaning a castle are some pretty minor consequences._

“You're brave, Love.” Announced Killian in his deep husky voice. 

“Indeed.” Agreed Ruby. 

J iminy who had been sat silently observing much as Victor and August had been doing pushed his chair back and stood before going to Belle. She'd never been that close to a God before save for Rumple and that brief moment with Victor back in Avonlea. 

“You are braver than many, Princess. I fear for you that is true but we all admire your strength.” He rested a large hand on her shoulder, fully aware she still wore the Everstone and added his next sentence so as only Belle could hear it. “He has done many monstrous things that is fact, but I believe deep down inside him the child Msiddi loved more than all else is still there.” 

“Thank you, My Lord Jiminy. It makes me so very happy to hear that.” 

The Arch-Gods dismissed the beautiful Princess and sat in silence for a moment after she left, Victor finally spoke.

“You all have to be aware she's telling the truth, there's not a scratch on her and I can't sense that Rumple has healed her recently.”

“That doesn't mean he won't hurt her, he is the Dark One and death is what he thrives on.” Announced Snow and there it seemed was volume two of her little book.

Victor snorted. “No he doesn't, he tortures souls because it is his job just as it's mine to heal and Killian's to make waves crash against the shore. I find myself wondering if you're actually the Goddess of self-righteousness rather than justice.  You make yourself and the other Gods appear better and more noble by making him darker.” 

With that he vanished in a puff of smoke not caring what any of the others thought, what was Snow going to do to punish him? Boot him to the basement like they did with Rumple? The blonde wouldn't care. 


	13. Chapter 13

Victor wandered through Godswood quietly, listening to the sound of a gentle breeze dancing through the trees, the mortals that came to give offerings never noticed the trees moving but the Gods did, the Nymphs did, it wasn't so much seeing them move as feeling it, hearing the roots stretch out in search of a new home.  It was said that Godswood had once been a regular forest of lush green trees and dark soil but when Kyra had created Pan and cast him to the realm, the moment his feet touched the ground magic bled into the land changing it. 

T he God of Healing and Medicine had never really  liked Pan, in truth they'd hardly known each other since Pan had always been so high and mighty sitting on his throne giving orders to everyone else.  Victor was one of the first Gods  after Pan, Msiddi and Rumple. Killian had come first followed by Ruel Ghorm and then Mulan, of course after the Goddess of War had been born – which had been very early on – mortals needed Victor to heal them. Dorothy had been next and soon after animals had started being hunted to extinction Robin and Ruby had been born; they'd come into existence at almost the same moment leading some to refer to them as the twin Gods. 

His feet carried him through Godswood as the often did when he'd come to his wits end with the Upperworld. He'd never supported  the new King and Queen, Rumpelstiltskin was to be King by right and he would have been good at it. However, Msiddi then died and everything got turned on it's head, rather that realise who the real monster was they just saw Rumple as Death, Snow and her blind justice had seen the golden scales, the un-natural – even for Gods – eyes and  leapt into action. 

The High-Gods went on about never changing fate, chance or freewill for mortals but they didn't seem to care when it came to the lives of the Gods. Some days Victor thought he acted like a spoilt child, sophomoric, while others he wished he'd been banished along with Rumpelstiltskin. The amount of drama that went on around that table was like one of the mortals stage performances. 

His mind returned to the world around him when Victor's blue eyes saw a familiar pair of dark leather boots, as he made his way closer – fully buttoned green coat swishing somewhat in the cool breeze – the blonde saw the rest of Jefferson laying comfortably on a pile of red leaves.

“ There you are, I thought you'd be here .” Said Victor as he came to a halt  by the Nymph's legs. 

“ And to prove it I'm here.” Jefferson grinned. 

V ictor always felt better after hearing Jefferson's voice,  the blonde sat down beside him and leaned his head on the Nymph of travel's shoulder. 

“ Are you alright?” 

“Rumple has allowed Belle to continue bringing Avonlea's offerings.” Replied the God as he looked up at The Tower not to far away. 

“It's important to Belle, of course he let her. Rumple has taken a liking to our young Princess.”

With that Jefferson leaned over and brushed Victor's lips with his own in a loving kiss,  the two men shuffled closer and let their hands lace together,  they'd been together as long as they or anyone else could remember and would continue to be. 

“ I missed you.” Said Victor when they separated for air. “Where have you been all morning?” 

“ Rumple asked me to go to Avonlea and tell King Maurice that Belle would continue the offerings. He was pleased for his Kingdom but asked so many questions about her.” 

“ A Father will always worry, you should know that better than most. And let's not talk about Rumple, I feel like all the Upperworld has done since their deal is talk and complain about him.” 

“ Then what do you want to talk about, Victor?” Jefferson asked with a sultry smile. 

“How about nothing?”

Jefferson was practically on top of his lover seconds later, straddling the man he loved as their lips locked again. Jefferson tasted sweet just like he always did and Victor found himself melting into the other man. The blonde's hands came up to pin Jefferson's writs to the crimson soil.

“The others still don't approve of you being with a Nymph do they?” Jefferson asked almost absent-mindedly.

“ Do I look like I care?” 

The Nymph just laughed at that and let his lips return to Victor's.

XXXX

Sir Gaston had been – for lack of a better term – viciously abusing the training dummies for the better part of an hour, had they been real people they'd have been dead many times over.  It was all muscle memory of course, his brain was too preoccupied with finding a way into Godswood, getting Belle back and becoming King. Gaston was determined.  The strange but powerful Oz had given him the orb map and he remembered what the wizard had said, only a Nymph, God or Mermaid could enter Godswood freely. He'd never get a God to help him but that didn't mean he didn't stand a chance of getting a Nymph or Mermaid, he could trap one somehow,  but precisely how he'd go about that Gaston didn't know. He possessed no magic of his own and the Wizard of Oz had already taken his blood,  maybe he could convince Maurice to have his men search for a sorcerer or sorceress who could.  Gaston had the map now, he was halfway there. 

S ince Belle had left Maurice had been volatile, knew he shouldn't be but the anger kept bubbling to the surface, over flowing at times. The Kingdom understood just how much pressure he was under but some of his outbursts had been cruel. 

Gaston left the half destroyed training dummies and made his way forcefully into the castle and down the long stone hallways towards the War Room where Maurice had been spending most of his time, Gaston assumed that was because Maurice felt closer to Belle there.  Gaston knew he'd be a better King, he'd actually use all that power rather than pathetically snapping at the servants and hiding in the castle. When he reached to push the War Room door open it was suddenly yanked back letting the Nymph known as Jefferson exit, he flashed a smile at the knight before striding off down the hall; Gaston saw him pull his top hat off but never saw what he did with it since he shut the door behind him. 

M aurice was sat in his high-backed chair looking rather  relieved but there was still a glint of anger and worry in his eyes. 

“ Are you alright, Sire?” Gaston asked feigning concern. “What was the Nymph doing here?” 

Maurice took a breath. “He said the Dark One sent him to tell me Belle has been allowed to resume taking our Kingdom's offerings to the Gods.

“Surly this is Good news, My Lord.”  _ Also means I might not have to get into the Underworld to bring Belle back.  _

“Yes but-” The King left the sentence open, he knew he should have been leading his people  not sulking. 

“ My Lord, I have discovered a way to save the Princess.”

Before Gaston could say anything else Maurice had shot to his feet and was at the Knight's side, tired eyes full of curiosity and concern.

“How?!” He all but commanded.

Gaston had to back up a step or two when the aged King invaded his space.

“I spoke to the Wizard of Oz and he gave me a map to The Tower Belle spoke of, we can find her and bring back the Princess.”

“Then do it! Find my daughter, Gaston!”

“I will, Your Majesty, but first we need a way into Godswood-”  Maurice cut the younger man off abruptly. 

“Then find a way!  Bring me back my daughter from that monster !” 

Gaston was forced to back up further when the King tried to occupy the same space, his breath smelt faintly of wine  and for a moment Gaston actually feared what Maurice would do; that quickly passed and the Knight was never going to admit that of course. 

“ Yes, Your Majesty.” 

XXXX

There was a pause in the King's tale and Alistair chose that moment to look up at Maurice with confusion, despite his young age the boy hidden under his mop of blonde hair was mature beyond his years; oh how it reminded the old King of Belle.

“If you knew Sir Gaston only wanted Avonlea why did you let him do all that?” He'd grown comfortable around the King since the tale had begun. 

“You have to understand, Alistair, at the time I had no idea of Gaston's true intentions. Even if I had I'd have I would have let him carry on.” 

Alistair cuddled Aidan closer as he wriggled in his seat.

“Why?”

“Because back then all I wanted was my daughter back, I didn't care how.” Maurice cleared his throat. “I was neglecting Avonlea and only focusing on the horror Belle must have been enduring.”

“But Gaston must have gotten Princess Belle back. Mama says she sees her in the castle sometimes.”

“Not quite, Alistair.” Th King glanced out the library window and smiled at the gentle sun, it looked peaceful just as Belle wanted. “It's such a beautiful day, shall we continue the story outside?”

Alistair nodded happily. It didn't take long to rise and make their way through the castle and out into the gardens, the land was bursting with life, colorful and vibrant flowers in varing shades of red, yellow and pink. Maurice's two guards, Hugh and Marcus, followed along a few feet behind. 

“Sire, what happened to Gaston?”

Maurice smiled at the inquisitive child walking by his side.

“I'll tell you at the end of the tale, don't want to ruin the plot.”

The King took a breath to continue the story but he found himself falling silent when the boy spoke again.

“What is it like being King? My sisters play Princess' all the time and I have to be a Prince.”

“Let me guess, they make you wait on them hand and foot?” It wasn't exactly a question but Maurice still phrased it as one. The boy nodded. “Being King is not about fun, dear boy, it's about being able to make the hard decisions and do what is best for ones people.” He paused for a moment and turned to face young Alistair. “Sometimes it's fun though, just fleeing the castle for a short while and riding a steed off into the woods, I did that a lot in my youth. Belle goes to the library like her Mother. What do you do for fun?”

“Play soldier!” Alistair beamed.

“And what do you want to be when you grow up? Be a Knight?” 

Suddenly the blonde's face dropped growing sad as the doll was pulled closer to his chest.

“My sisters say peasants can't be Knights.” The boy mumbled. 

“Alistair, normally you'd be correct but I am the King remember? If I say you can be a knight then you can.” That grin returned to the young boy and Maurice felt his heart swell having been the cause of the boy's happiness. “Sir Alistair, it's got a nice ring to it don't you think? Now, Sir Alistair the brave, I think I have a story to finish.” 

The two turned and continued along the garden path.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks turned to months and Gaston had grown no closer to trapping a Nymph or Mermaid, no one had ever been stupid enough to attempt to trap a Nymph and most that went near Mermaids ended up drowning at the bottom of the ocean. Gaston had not lost hope though, lost determination, and it had paid off. He'd heard of a spiteful sea witch that knew of a way to force Mermaids to do ones bidding and that witch was his final hope. The Knight had informed the King and less than an hour later set sail to seek her out. 

The sea was calm but the threat of a storm perched in the distance, fortunately they sailed west putting yet more ocean between the violent clouds and their ship; The Aquarius. The squawking of Seagulls faded as they left the shallows for the open ocean, land drifting out of sight as though it had never been there to begin with, air salty that one could taste and smell. The Aquarius was a smaller ship, Gaston needed speed and as few witnesses as possible, he wasn't charging into war and so The Aquarius was the only option, men worked hard, their feet pounding the deck as the ship swayed side to side. Occasional shouts sounded as new orders were given to the sailors, the Knight only half listened – needing to be aware of what was going on around him but not really caring for the conversations of common men – as he stared out over the blue-green water. 

Gaston hoped they got there soon, Maurice had started to grow impatient for his daughter's return and Gaston felt rather similarly about the throne. Maurice's family had ruled for centuries and it was LeGume's turn.

XXXX

Belle yawned when she awoke, her body stretching with that oddly pleasurable pain before she hopped out of bed to wash and dress then went down to prepare breakfast in the kitchen. Over the last few weeks things had grown peaceful – save for the occasional screams of punished souls – and Belle had grown to enjoy her meals with Lord Rumpelstiltskin. She'd dressed in a simple blue gown a little darker than her eyes, her mother had once owned it and though it wasn't what one would expect a Princess or Queen to wear it had always been one of Colette's and Belle's favourites.

The auburn haired beauty had just finished buttering the last slice of toast when she felt a puff of air behind her and smelt something similar to grass and honey, she'd come to know that scent as Rumple's magic; maybe its inviting sweet fragrance was part of the reason people fell into the world of magic. When he'd first started magically appearing around her she'd jumped but not anymore, he wouldn't hurt her. 

“You've already finished.” It wasn't a question, just an observation.

“I have.” She said as the toast found itself placed on a plate before Belle turned. “And good morning to you too, Rumple.”

A nickname that he still found strange coming from the Princess, the way it rolled off her tongue though was delightful. He stepped back when the God realised just how close he was, practically pinning her to the counter top.

“Morning, Dearie.” He'd grown comfortable around her again and they'd gone back to how they'd been back when she stayed for tea after bringing her Kingdom's wine; Belle had missed that. “I came to tell you that I've been summoned again, I could be gone some time.”

Recently he'd started seeking her out when he'd been summoned, telling her he was leaving softly rather than just vanishing or announcing it abruptly then vanishing, she was grateful for the warning but that did leave her all on her own. 

“Oh.” Belle deflated. “Will you eat first?”

“No, but I will take a slice with me.”

Rumple reached past her to grab a slice of buttery brown toast from the plate, their cheeks so close they nearly brushed against one another and Belle didn't know if it was accidental or he was teasing her; she could feel the heat of him radiating. Once he pulled back the God took a bite.

“Delicious as always.” _It's just some toast,_ Belle thought with a small blush. “Jefferson might arrive later, I asked him to acquire something for me a long time ago and he thinks he has found a way. If he does just sit it on the table in the main hall. _Don't_ play around with it.” He pointed a finger at her in warning. 

“Of course. Will you be back for supper?” Belle was curious not stupid, she knew not to go messing around with potions and magical artefacts lest she be turned into a cat and meow her way through the rest of life. 

_Well this is very domestic,_ was Rumple's first thought upon hearing Belle's question. He'd not notice them grow comfortable with each other again but he wasn't going to deny that fact made him happy,  Rumple finished his toast before brushing the crumbs away with his golden fingers. 

“I should be, I doubt this will take quite that long but the man who summoned me sounds like a moron in all honesty, I'll probably be explaining the deal fifteen or so times.” Belle chucked softly and Rumple felt his heart soar knowing he was the one to make her laugh. 

“Okay. I'll have dinner waiting for you then.” Without thinking Belle leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Rumple tensed and found himself in a shocked silence but Belle didn't seem to realise what she'd just done. “I should take Avonlea's offering to the Upperworld.” 

With that she was gone leaving the God of Death stood there unmoving for a long time, to him it could have been hours but of course it had only been a few seconds.  Slowly a clawed hand raise up to brush against his cheek  where he could still feel her delicate lips.  Rumpelstiltskin refused to think about what that small gesture meant,  _refused_ , and so he simply vanished to the man who had summoned him. 

I t was an hour later and Belle was dusting the library when she realised what had happened, it had been so small that she'd completely missed it.  _I kissed him!_ Her lips had only lightly brushed against his scaled cheek but it was indeed a kiss, she'd kissed a God and not just any God, the God of Death! 

“My Kyra, that is really one bright blush.” 

Belle spun around at lightning speed to find Victor stood in the doorway and a teasing smile on his handsome face while Jefferson leaned against the door frame with his arms folded and wore a rather similar grin. 

“Don't take Kyra's name in vain.”

“Something to tell us, Princess?” The blonde asked in a beguiling tone.

“Oh come on Victor, you don't have to be Eric to know that look.” Jefferson pushed off from the door frame and rose to his full height, the man was about half an inch shorter than Victor but she doubted anyone had ever noticed that; Belle was rather good with height since she had very little of her own. “Have you been thinking naughty thoughts?” The Nymph of Travel teased as he wrapped her in a quick hug. “You can tell us.” 

“What? No!” In all honesty Belle hadn't been thinking when she'd kissed Rumple. She took a deep breath and changed the subject. “I thought the other Gods couldn't get in here, Lord Victor?”

“Oh good Kyra drop the _Lord,_ that was Pan's idea. And yes you're correct the other Gods can't enter the Underworld, I and Regina are the exception. Also, stop changing the subject, Jefferson is right you can tell us. Did something happen between you and Rumple?” 

B elle paused long enough for Jefferson's smile to fade to concern. 

“... He said he'd been summoned and before he left I... I kissed his cheek.” She finally told them.

“That's it?” Victor seemed awfully let down by the confession.

“Oh shush you.” Belle was too distracted to think  _did you just 'shush' a God?_ “Belle, what did Rumple do after?” The dark-haired man was still close, one arm around her waist comfortingly; Jefferson really was her friend. 

“Nothing, just went off to handle a deal.” She took a breath. “Do you think I upset him?”

Suddenly Victor snorted in a very un-Godly fashion.

“Trust us, Belle, you'll know when you've upset the most powerful God in creation.”

Finally the Princess of Avonlea set down her duster and leaned against the small round table she'd been cleaning, Jefferson and Victor joined her, flanking either side of the young woman. A few months ago she'd been normal Princess Belle and yet there she was, a God on one side and a Nymph on the other as her friends and confidants discussing how she'd kissed the Dark One; not that it had really been anything major. 

“What do I do, Jefferson?” She asked softly, Belle had known Jefferson since childhood and the mortal trusted him, valued his opinion.

“Do you want it to happen again? Kiss him properly?”

“I... don't know.” Belle folded her hands in her lap and stared at them.

“Belle, I know I'm not Eric but I think it's easy to see you do know.” Began Victor. “In our world we don't have as much freedom as mortals, we're expected to be an almighty power and let nothing tarnish that image, it's even more overbearing than being Royalty. So imagine how hard life was for Rumple, he's a God and a Prince. It's just as hard for Jefferson and I, It's frowned on by the others for a God to be with a Nymph, especially a male one, so much so that for a long time I played the flirt, the ladies man. Talk to Rumple.” 

“Why do you stand by him, Victor? The others don't.”

The blonde sighed. “Before Msiddi died, I didn't like him, he was volatile – still is – and I guess since it's my job to heal and his to take life I felt he worked against me. However, when my relationship with Jefferson was discovered he was the only one to stand by us, Jiminy did his best to calm the situation, to speak logically and Regina argued that they were being hypocrites since Ruby and Dorothy are together but Jefferson is a Nymph so that wasn't the point. Rumpelstiltskin was different. Sometimes he didn't even have to speak he could just silence the comments with a glare, Jefferson had always been his one and only friend and he wanted him happy. After that Msiddi died and all the Underworld broke loose.” The God of Healing and Medicine took a breath. “To answer your question I stand by him because I know what it's like to have your own kind shun you, and because he did the same for us.” 

“What did happen to Lady Msiddi?” Belle had been trying to figure that out ever since Rumple had uttered those whispered words  _I didn't kill my Mother._ Belle believed him and from what Victor had just said it sounded as though she'd been right. 

“It's not my and Victor's story to tell, ask him.” 

“Jefferson, I'm not even sure what happened meant anything to him let alone what I want.” 

“Yeah that's not true.” Announced Victor as he stood. “As lovely as this little chat is I have people to heal, children.” Without another word the blonde was gone in a puff of silver-green smoke, it smelt nothing like the fresh grass and honey of Rumple's magic.

“He's right, talk to Rumple.” With that Jefferson leaned down and pressed a little kiss to the top of her head before turning to leave, he paused. “Oh, that thing Rumple wanted is on the table downstairs.” 

After that Belle was left alone with her thoughts, did it mean something to the God of Death or had he not even noticed it? If he had noticed was he angry with her? Victor and Jefferson thought not. Belle knew she enjoyed spending time with Rumple, liked his quips and the library he'd given her. As she thought about it there was more and more she liked about the God, his impossibly large brown eyes, the way his skin radiated warmth even on the coldest of days... the leather breeches that left hardly anything to the imagination.

XXXX

Night had fallen leaving torches to light the castle long ago, he'd missed supper by some hours and Belle had just started up the stairs to bed when she heard his wheel squeak, expecting him to be hungry she turned and returned to the main hall. 

“Hello Rumple.” She smiled as she entered the room. “Would you like your meal? I kept it warm for you in the oven.” Belle got no answer though, like he was ignoring her, she went to his side. “Rumple? Are you alright? How was your deal?”

“It was fine, Dearie, and I see Jefferson brought what I asked for.” Belle had forgotten about the small fabric wrapped item Jefferson had left there earlier, she'd been busy tending to the gardens but as her blue eyes glanced over to the table she found it was gone. He almost startled her when he began speaking once more. “No need to bring supper, I'm not hungry, Dearie. Just go to bed like you wanted.”

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine!” He barked but Belle wasn't scared of him, if he was going to hurt her he'd have done it long ago.

“No, you're not. Please tell me, I may be able to help.” She tried to smile. 

“I doubt that very much, Dearie.” He spun around on his stool and shot to his feet, even though he wasn't that much taller than her he could still tower over the Princess. 

“Well, we won't know that until you tell me, will we? And whom am I going to tell?”

There was silence for a long time and Belle started to worry that kissing his cheek earlier had caused his foul mood. After a moment or two though his shoulders relaxed and Rumple returned to his stool.

“... Near where I was summoned... there was a place.” 

“And?” She prompted lightly as she perched on the wheel opposite him, it was a little bit lacking in room but she'd survive, a hand rested comfortingly on his thigh. 

“There's a large waterfall. There is a legend attached to it that says it falls so deep that it enters the Underworld but that's not true. When Kyra cast my Papa to the realms he landed in Godswood, turned it into the strange moving forest it is now but my Mother, she landed at the base of that waterfall. It is – was – her favourite place. I told you I didn't kill my Mother-” 

“And I believe you.” Whole heartedly she believed him. “What really happened?” Victor and Jefferson were right, she had to know and only Rumple could tell her. “How did Lady Msiddi die?” 

She could tell Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the opening up type and doubted he'd ever spoken about the loss of his mother to anyone. The Gods and everyone she'd ever known said he killed her because he was a monster but looking at him there in the darkness of night she saw a man scarred by the loss of his mother; he'd not killed her, he loved her.

Every bone in the Dark One's body told him to cast the girl to the side and vanish to his tower, to run away like a coward but Belle's eyes were so patient and soft. There was no accusation in her voice, she just wanted to understand and that was how he found himself being brave.

“K... Kyra and her brother Time existed first as you know and she created my father, he was meant to bring life, meant to bring beauty to the world and for a time he did. She moulded my mother later when Time made too many realms for Kyra's light to shine. There they were, the God of Life and the Goddess of Light. When I was born though, death cut life off, the things my father made started dying. He felt I'd taken everything from him, and he resented that I was more powerful because I could end what he'd started. It didn't help that I look like this.” He gestured to his skin and long black nails. “Or that as his son I was a Prince, another threat to his power. My Mother loved me though. It only got worse when the other Gods started to appear, growing from Kyra's cast off power. He didn't want to be a Papa he wanted to be omnipotent and so he wanted me dead, if I was gone he wouldn't be challenged. My Mama protected me though, I was just a child and didn't know how to use my power. She truly loved me and managed to keep him at bay for centuries. He got past her once though and then he realised I wouldn't die, you see life can't exist without death nor can death exist without life, that's why I was born. Pan consulted the greatest builders in all the realms to forge a box that could contain me forever, there was a large red stone on the top that he imbued with his magic so as I couldn't ever escape. To do that though-” He cut himself off. 

“But he had to get rid of Lady Msiddi first so he could get to you.” Belle finished for him. 

All was silent for a moment. Silence was a strange thing, wasn't it? It could signify a void of absolute nothingness whether people were present or not and just because it signified nothingness didn't mean there was nothing there; the word was practically a paradox, silence wasn't simply a complete absence of sound, no, it was a body's emotional response for when it didn't quite know what the correct emotional response was. Sometimes it went hand in hand with shock, Silence and Shock the two sons of Sentiment just like Anger and Courage were the daughters of Hope. 

“ Yes.” Rumple nodded solemnly. “I would have been gone so he decided to blame me and keep his throne. He ripped out my Mother's heart and left it at my seat at the table of the High-Gods, Emma sits there now, I wonder what she must thing of it. Does she even know since she'd not been born then?” 

“The story says you imprisoned Pan, he's in that box isn't he?” 

Belle could feel tears pricking in her eyes for the man before her, after everything he'd suffered through of course he was standoffish and trusted no one.  Mortals and Gods alike called him monster but Pan was the true monster. 

“ He came to me and told me what he'd done like it was something to be proud of!” Rumple snarled. “I was so angry. I don't remember how I got the box from him but I did, I couldn't kill him but I could lock him away forever.” 

“ And since then you've loved no one and no one has loved you.” Her heart broke for him. “ Then how did you get down here? If he failed why were you banished?” Belle's hand gripped tighter onto his thigh. 

“ Like they'd believe the God of Death didn't murder someone.  Snow and Ruel Ghorm jumped to conclusions that the other happily followed, my mother had been slashed with claws just like my own.  The knife by her body was mine, I used that knife to cut the gold threat, it even had my name on it. Victor, Regina, Zelena and Cora believed I hadn't done it, others had their doubts but, you know, get rid of me just to be certain,  before I killed anymore Gods.” 

“That's why Victor and Regina aren't barred from the Underworld.”  He nodded. “What was it Jefferson brought you? Was it the-?” She left the question open. 

“Yes. The other Gods took one of their bloody votes, lead by Snow and her blind justice and Ruel Ghorm's self-importance to replace my family on the throne, of course they thought I did it to be King. Snow and Nolan were appointed Arch-Gods and I got banished down here. Some agreed entirely while the rest just went along with it fearing they'd be  banished too.  Victor, Regina, Zelena and Cora were outvoted. They used the dagger bearing my name to bind me to Godswood and the Underworld, I'm still too powerful though, I can leave if summoned.  That dagger is what keeps me here.” 

B elle had been right, talking helped but now he'd started Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if he could stop. He'd go to much anger locked away inside himself, so much sorrow and pain but finally it wa s coming out and for the first time in a long time he felt as though he'd been freed. 

“You just want to be free.” Belle said softly. “To be able to go to that waterfall everyday. You lost your Mama, your home, everything in a single day.” 

“Life is not fair, Belle, my Papa made sure of that.”

There was quiet for a moment, even the souls that screamed had the decency to hush.

“How do we free you from the dagger then?”

Rumple's head snapped up in shock, no one since Msiddi had truly cared or wanted to help him and yet there was sweet innocent Belle offering aid. 

“Why do you care?” The question came out in a confused whisper. “I kidnapped you.”

She smiled softly, her blue eyes sparkling. “No you didn't, Rumple. I agreed to stay with you, I agreed to stay with you and now I'm asking to help you. No one should be punished for something they didn't do, especially what happened to Lady Msiddi. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?” 

He didn't answer that. “I still don't see why you wish to help, I'm the Dark One remember? A monster.”

“You're no such thing.” She told him assuredly. “I believe you, I trust you and I... feel _safe_ with you. You're a good man but no one has let you show it and somewhere along the way I think you forgot it.”

Just like earlier that day Belle leaned in without thinking and kissed him but this time her lips brushed his own. Everything in Rumple's mind froze and his body took over pulling her into his lap and kissing her with all the passion he could get into a kiss.

XXXX

“Ew kissing!” Alistair squirmed and pulled a face of disgust. Maurice chuckled.

“When adults love each other they kiss, you'll kiss when you grow up.”

“No thank you, it's icky.”

The King laughed again, he'd missed children being around and their silly phrasing. Thera didn't speak like Alistair either.

“Princess Belle kissed the Dark One? Really?”

“She did, and when I first found out I was not happy. Let's slip over their adult nap time and carry on with the tale.” Maurice cleared his throat.

“Their what?” Asked the blonde innocently.

“Your Mother will tell you when you're older.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

The winds had been generous and Gaston's ship, The Aquarius, had finally made it to the cave where the sea witch supposedly dwelled, night had fallen some hours ago though. On first glance it was nothing more than a gargantuan domed rock in the middle of the ocean but further examination showed it to be entirely too... odd, the stone was smooth but not weathered and it had a shimmer of purple to it that was almost unnoticeable. The far side held a large cave, the mouth of which looked like a rough triangle and the ocean vanished into it. The Knight wasted no time having a longboat prepared, dark wood swinging as men lowered it into the waters below. Gaston boarded quickly, along with another man who rowed with hast into the cave mouth, the sailor's clothing somehow managed to be too tight and too loose all at the same time and his grey-green hat had seen better days; not that Gaston cared. 

The boat continued its journey deep into the cave heading for the very centre, the light of his lantern reflected eerily off the cave walls revealing the jagged rocks hanging above the Knight's head, a greenish color stained much of the walls and there were many lines where the water level had changed over the years. Everything echoed, the slosh of water against the boat, oars dunking into the sea, even their breathing. The Knight said nothing to the sailor and the sailor said nothing to him, just dead silence as they moved further into the cave. Eventually they came to an almost circular dead-end. Strangely there were torches just above the water line, burning bright as though they'd been expected and making the small space fairly warm, the unnamed sailor raised his red eyebrows when an evil vibe hit him but knew better that to say anything.

“Hello?” Gaston called out as his eyes scanned the rock walls with the aid of his lantern. “Ursula?”

For a few moments there was nothingness, then suddenly bubbles roared to life on their port side no more than three feet from their boat, the red-headed sailor would have jumped out and swam for it but that would likely get him killed quicker. A second or so later a dark-skinned woman with curled brown hair piled up on her head, her headdress the only think keeping it in place, rose up from the water – strangely the witch was dry – and smiled at Gaston. She wore a tight green dress that flared out at her waist and hid long tentacles but Gaston could still see them lurking beneath the water. 

“I'm not accustom to visitors with legs.” She grinned, dark eyes looking the Knight up and down.

“I need your help.” Gaston announced without fear, raising the lantern to gain a better look at Ursula.

“Oh do you now?” Her tentacles carried her closer to the longboat. “You humans are so rude these days, no _hello my name is_ just straight to what you want.”

The Knight straightened wanting to appear as powerful and dominant as he could in a small boat beside a powerful sea witch.

“I am Sir Gaston LeGume.” His tone was deep but Ursula didn't care, she tilted her head.

One of her fingers came to the underside of his chin and tipped it up so she could better see his pretty little face, it didn't take a genius to recognise the ambition, superficialness and self-importance in his eyes; shame, they would have been beautiful otherwise. Gaston yanked his head away from Ursula causing the boat to wobble. Ursula turned her attention to the other man. 

“And what do you want?”

“N... nothing, Lady Ursula.” He stuttered out, he just wanted to go back to The Aquarius with his life.

The witch laughed. “Lady Ursula, I like it, makes me sound like one of the Gods.” A tentacle emerged from the water to caress the sailor's shoulders. “However, if you don't want anything I must insist you leave.”

Suddenly the black tentacle grabbed him forcefully by the neck and threw him off towards the cave mouth where he slammed against the sharp rock wall before splashing into the water. Again the longboat rocked and forced Gaston to steady himself.

“So, little Knight, what is it you wish of me, hmm?” Her attention turned firmly back to him. “Love? A nice big sword?” She grinned.

“Nothing so trivial, witch!”

“Uh, uh, uh.” She waved a displeased finger in his face. “You should be nicer to those you want something from. Just a little advice for you.” Her smile turned sinister. “Now answer my question, I warn you though, whatever you want will have to be paid for.” 

“I need a way into Godswood and the Underworld.” He stated quickly and clearly. 

Ursula paused for a moment, moving her tentacles so as she could recline on them, despite being a witch with tentacles she was very beautiful; of course Gaston would never admit to that.

“Why?” She questioned curiously.

“Rumpelstiltskin has stolen my betrothed, I want her back.” Gaston left out the bit about wanting the throne.

“Rumpelstiltskin? The God of Death?” Ursula started at the dark-haired Knight. “What would that monster want with your betrothed?”

“He took her in one of his deals to save my Kingdom.” Replied Gaston as he set the lantern down in the longboat, his eyes had finally adjusted to the torch-light around him.

“And you love her so much you'd do anything to save her.” Gaston let out a quick _of course_ and Ursula chuckled. “Liar.”

“Is there a way in or not?” He'd had just about enough of the sea witch.

“There are a few.” She pushed off on her tentacles and started to circle Gaston's boat as she spoke, the Knight followed her, turning his head to keep her in sight. “The first is to be a God, and despite what your whores may tell you, you're not. The second is to be a Nymph and again you're not one, they're notoriously hard to trap as well, by which I mean you can't. You could try to barged with one but they're to loyal to the Gods for that. That only leaves-” He cut her off. 

“A Mermaid.”

“Well done.” She flashed a smile at him before continuing to circle the boat. “They can travel between realms as freely as Nymphs, only in water of course. And it's your lucky day because I just happen to have a little Mermaid that owes me a favour.”

“Why would a Mermaid be able to enter Godswood? Do those things even pray to the Gods?” Gaston asked without really thinking. 

“All that higher education didn't really pay off did it? Lady Ariel, other than being the Goddess of Joy, is the guardian of Mermaids, just like Ruby with her wolves or Reul Ghorm with the Fairies. None of that is important now though, little Knight. The Mermaid can guide your ship through to Godswood, it will have to be fast though otherwise Killian will notice your presence and block you. If that happens you'll drown and become a buffet for the fist.” Ursula chuckled a little at that.”

“Comforting.” Gaston breathed.

“Indeed.”

“What do you want in return?”

The sea witch's grin darkened and he tentacles moved so as she could once again recline on them, it looked disgusting to Gaston but in fact was actually rather comfortable. Normally the merfolk where the ones that came to her but this poor unfortunate soul resided on land; refreshingly different for Ursula. Her hazel eyes stared down at the Knight. 

“Rumpelstiltskin is in possession of a certain object I want, Poseidon once had it but somehow it made its way to the God of Death. I want it.”

“Object?” Gaston questioned suspiciously.

“A shell. A shell that may look ordinary and worthless but I assure you it is far from it. You're going to the Underworld anyway, so find it for me. Find it and bring it back here as payment. That's all I ask, but if you don't, I will hunt you down and kill you.”

“Sounds easy enough. You have yourself a deal, Sea Witch.” Gaston stretched out a hand for her to shake, which she did, but with a tentacle that made Gaston want to gag.

“Wonderful! You'll need to find your way around t-”

“I already have the map.” He said abruptly, cutting her off.

“My, you have been a busy little bee. Go, sail back to Avonlea and prepare, I shall arrange everything and join you there two nights from now.” Ursula waved her hand dismissively and turned to leave but Gaston's deep voice stopped her; she turned back.

“How do you know where I am from?”

“Oh, silly little Knight. News travels fast, especially when Lord Rumpelstiltskin takes a pretty Princess. Thank you for telling me just how that came about though.” She turned once more. “Leave now, I will get you what you need.”

Gaston was smart enough not to say another word lest he be tossed to the sea as well, Ursula sank back into the deep waters below as the dark-haired man reached for the oars and rowed back to The Aquarius. It took him longer than it had the sailor, he'd been skilled at the constant motion while Gaston was used to bursts of strength designed to defeat a foe. The Knight scampered back aboard the ship in the darkness carrying his lantern with him, the orange-yellow light bounced from his cheeks illuminating it. 

“Sir Gaston, where is Angus?” Asked a somewhat older man.

“He angered the Sea Witch.” Was the only answer that came.

He'd secured Ursula's aid in entering Godswood and the Underworld, he also had the map and as many of Maurice's men as he wanted; _this is going exactly to plan._ The stupid little Princess would throw herself at him when he came to rescue her, tears and words of thanks, he'd be so grateful and he'd be a hero and a King.

XXXX

_ Pan was ecstatic – elated even – when his beautiful wife Msiddi had called out to him via their minds connection telling him his son had been born, he had a son! However, as he grew closer to her chamber at the highest point of the Upperworld he found an emotion he'd never  _ _experienced_ _before tingle within him, worry._ _Something had changed and Pan wasn't certain what, as though there was something more powerful than himself, but of course that couldn't be true, he was the God of Life after all, even Time and Kyra couldn't destroy him._ _ Still, there was something wrong; 'maybe it's just the fact there is a third God now, it was just Msiddi and I before.'  _

_ The God pushed the heavy door open with a creak to see his dazzling wife laying in bed holding their child wrapped in a large purple blanket. Despite being the Goddess of Light there was much blackness to Msiddi, her long raven hair that held a small headdress with a tiny red stone, her ebony eyes shining under perfectly shaped eyebrows. Msiddi always wore black as well, her skin though, that radiated light, sometimes her milky skin would sparkle.  _ _She was stunningly beautiful and Pan deserved such a wife._

_ Msiddi smiled up at him as he came closer wanting to see his son for the first time. He perched on the bed which had been made up of emerald green sheets and his wife presented the child. Pan looked down and him and... was repulsed. It's skin! It's claws! It was a monster!  _

“ _What's wrong with it?” Pan asked and Msiddi's smile faded. _

“ _This is how he was born, Pan. We cannot alter fate and this is what fate has chosen for him._ _Who knows, maybe he looks like Kyra. Either way he is our son.”_

_Suddenly a female voice appeared in the back of their heads, sultry and light, it was the only communication anyone had ever had with Kyra_ _and her silent brother, Time._

“ _All Gods have something that show what they are, the Gods that come after him will as well. Msiddi's skin glows and you will always have youth, Pan.” Said the voice of the supreme being. _

“ _Then what can this possibly reveal? What is he God of? Night? The Sea?”_

“ _No, but soon those Gods will be born, Pan. I can feel their power forming._ _No, your son is the God of Death.”_

_ Both Pan and Msiddi were confused and from the seeing anger growing in Pan's eyes, Msiddi held her newborn son closer to her chest. _

“ _What is 'Death'?” The God of Life asked the voice, they'd never heard of such a thing before._

“ _Death is the fourth basic need for creation._ _He had to be born before any other could be. The realms need my brother's time so as they can go on, Msiddi and my light to grow. You, Pan, are life, without you nothing could be born and without your son nothing would die, nothing would be allowed to end.” Her voice remained soft but Pan's certainly didn't. _

“ _Everything I create this monster will rip apart?!”_

“ _He has to.” Msiddi reasoned, her dark eyes looking down at her child as he slept. _

“ _Msiddi is right, he has to. If you were to eternally create without any death and my brother, Time, were to keep going on forever, your creations would grow old, frail and break. Life which had once been a gift would become a burden, a horror for them. Your gift is life but him taking it doesn't make him a monster. I'm sure many will think him cruel but your son is actually a mercy.” __Kyra paused only for a moment. “Death can be a wish, a relief, but it must be the end to everything. __He is mercy.”_ _Pan couldn't accept that, this monster went against his power, he was a threat! “Msiddi, what is your child's name?”_

“ _Rumpelstiltskin, Lady Kyra.” She answered softly. “I saw the name in the Underworld, part of a vein of metal in the walls, as though it had been left there for me to see.”_

“ _Rumpelstiltskin, the God of Death!” The voice sang happily. “I believe my brother knew this would happen. Time never speaks but he does leave messages. Make something of the metal, something strong bearing his name, a dagger maybe. As for the Underworld it is his. Life, Death, Upper, Lower. And I have a premonition for young Rumpelstiltskin, there is a bright light in your future. A flicker of light amidst an ocean of dark. There is a great Goddess to come for you, sweet child.” _

_With that the voice faded from their heads and Kyra was gone. Msiddi continued to cuddle her child, she cared not for what he looked like but for who he would become. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead._

“ _I love you, my son.” The Goddess of Light smiled. “You're perfect.”_

“ _'Perfect'! Did you hear what she said?! He will destroy everything I build, kill off my worshippers. Monster!”_

_Rumple began to cry in his mother's arms and Pan vanished in a puff of green and black._

“ _Don't worry, Rumple.” She soothed. “I love you and I always will, being the God of Death doesn't make you evil or a monster. It's not your choice for them to die. What you are is brave, to be the God of something no other would dare undertake. I don't know what ocean of dark you will face but Kyra's right, you'll have light, you'll have me.” The raven haired woman pressed another kiss to her son's forehead and his cries turned to little sobs. “My son, my Prince of the Upperworld. You will be King one day but I will be here to protect you until then.” _

_ Kyra was right, Rumple would have a flicker of light and Msiddi was determined to be it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Black Fairy hasn't been anything like Msiddi, but I found that the story didn't work otherwise. Since I'd been plotting this story since before the Black Fairy was introduced I couldn't really find any way around it.


	16. Chapter 16

Gaston returned to Avonlea post-haste and went straight into an audience with King Maurice, he'd explained what had happened with Ursula the Sea Wich and how they had everything they needed to retrieve Belle from her monstrous captor. 

“A Mermaid?” The old King questioned from his throne.

“Yes, Your Majesty, the Sea Witch assured me they can travel between realms freely, even Godswood.  We must be fast though or Lord Killian will notice  our deception.  Do not fret, Sire, all will be well.” 

“Good, my daughter will soon be saved from that beast.” Few dared to call the God of Death such a thing to his face but most did it when they thought he wasn't there and couldn't hear them. “The horrors she must be facing, the torture.” Maurice looked as though he might cry and Gaston thought it pathetic. 

“Worry not, Your Majesty, Belle will come home.”  _ And then the marriage can go ahead.  _

“Gaston, ready as many men as you require and the fastest ship in our fleet.” The King shuffled forwards on his throne. 

“ The Intrepid is already mid preparation, Sire. I should return to it.” 

Maurice nodded in agreement and allowed the Knight to leave without another word, the King just wanted Belle safely home.

XXXX

Belle padded gently down the grey staircase and into the Dark Castle's main room and as usual she found Rumple sat at his wheel, golden threat tumbling into the bowl at his feet. She'd once asked him why he spun so much only to be told it helped him forget, Belle assumed he meant his mother. 

“Good morning, Rumple.” She smiled as she crossed the room to kiss his cheek.

Quickly the God pulled her into his lap and pressed their lips together, he seemed happy, truly happy. When they separated he looked into those impossibly blue eyes of hers.

“Morning, Belle.” He kissed her again and she slipped her arms around his neck while he did the same with her waist; he could feel her heartbeat.

“You seem chipper today.”

“I have you, what man wouldn't be?”

“You'll make me blush.”

Oh, how beautiful Belle was, long auburn curls and big baby blues, porcelain skin and an accent you wouldn't soon forget, Belle was a vision. He felt something with her that he'd not felt in a very long time, loved. In all honesty that scared him but he'd never admit it. Despite Belle's smile  he could tell something was wrong.

“What is it, Belle?” He didn't want to see her miserable, never had, he wanted her to beam and spend the rest of her days happy and content. He could feel the warmth of her Everstone necklace against his chest. “Tell me?” 

“It's nothing, I just miss my Papa is all.”

There was a long moment of silence as the God thought to himself. Their relationship had taken new turns a little over a week ago and Belle thought Rumple seemed calmer, more relaxed and less volatile; he'd not been summoned in that time either but Belle liked to think it was her having such an effect. Suddenly he patted her thigh.

“Up.” Belle obeyed quickly rising to her full height, with wasn't that tall. “I have a surprise for you. It's not your father but I think you'll like it. Come.”

Belle took his hand and let him lead her out into the Underworld, her teal dress swishing as she walked. Belle never really ventured into the Underworld thanks to it's high cliff like bridges over the River Of Lost Souls and her mild fear of heights, but she had done some exporting. There was a stone bridge that lead to the cave mouth and The Tower but there was also one to the far left of his castle that went to a place she'd never been, Belle was a little nervous as they crossed it. Eventually she came face to face with a gargantuan Gothic door that looked as though it had been carved of black marble and was taller that an Ogre. 

“There are three types of souls.” Rumple announced as they grew ever closer to the door. “The lost that end up in the river below.” Belle glanced down and immediately wished she hadn't. “Those I deem in need of punishment and those that are pure of heart. Through this door is where I keep the latter.” 

A wave of his hand opened the large door letting them enter, the hallway was exceptionally long and Belle couldn't see the end. The walls were smooth and slate in color with large torches providing light, every ten feet or so there was a black door much like those in his castle. As they walked Belle thought the place looked cold but it was actually far from it. She didn't know where they were going but her hand was in Rumple's and she trusted him, loved him. How she'd fallen in love with him, Rumple didn't know but he'd take every bit of her he could get. Around ten minutes after entering the long hallway Rumple came to a stop before one of the doors on the left.

“We're here.” He said, gesturing to the door.

“What's in there?”

Rumple smiled but it was a true smile, no one of those devilish grins of his but a really smile.

“Someone I hope you'll be pleased to see.” Belle went to the door but didn't open it. “A body can die, a soul cannot.”

Finally she pushed the door open to reveal a library, not just any library though, she knew this one well, this was the library of her home. Belle stepped inside but Rumple didn't follow, he just stopped in the doorway. Belle gasped when she saw a woman dressed in a soft pink who had her back to them. 

“Mama?” Tears pricked instantly in her eyes but they were good tears.

Colette spun around almost dropping her brown leather-bound book to the floor. 

“Belle?” Instantly Belle was in her mother's arms, held tight as the tears flowed.

“I'll leave you too it. Belle, you can come here whenever you wish.” 

The God said nothing more, simply turned and tried to leave, however, Belle grabbed him and hugged him tight.

“Thank you.” She meant it, with all her heart she meant it.

After a kiss was pressed to his lips the Princess freed him leaving Rumple to retreat to his castle, probably going back to his wheel. He'd made Belle happy and so his work was done. When he was gone Belle and Colette clung to one another for a long time, both refusing to let go lest it be some trick, eventually though the Queen's worry took over. 

“Belle, my darling girl, why are you here? _How_ are you here? You kissed Lord Rumpelstiltskin.” All her questions and observation flew out at once.

“I'm fine, Mama.” She quickly assured her Mother. “I live here in the Underworld with Rumple. It's a very long story but I chose this and I'm happy, especially now.” Belle gripped her mother's hands.

“You live with the God of Death?” Her words were less angry and more confused, which was somewhat refreshing for Belle. “Sit and tell me _everything._ ” Colette had always loved a story just as her daughter had.

Meanwhile, Rumple wandered back to his castle having decided to walk rather than use his magic. He cursed himself for not having though about the Queen of Avonlea sooner, Belle could have spent so much time with her mother if he had, _but she wouldn't have been with me._ When he again entered his castle intent on spinning the day away with the fresh straw waiting for him, but he found Regina making herself a cup of tea at his large table.

“Regina, what brings your vengeful self down here?” He asked as he stopped beside her to make his own cup of tea. “To start your own High Table with little old me?” He asked with an impish grin.

“No, just came to say hello and have some tea. Where is that little Princess of yours, hmm? Margie? Verna?” Regina never came to just _say hello,_ something else was going on.

“Belle, and why? Jealous of _my little Princess_?” Oh she was certainly his now.

“Of course not, I was just hoping there was fresh tea coming.” She set her cup aside.

“I'm sure you could find a kettle in the Upperworld if you really looked.” He teased sarcastically. “Have Robin _hunt_ one down for you, he's good at that.” A moment of silence went by. “Why are you really here, Regina?” Rumple downed his tea and went over to his wheel to watch it turn.

“You and your plaything are causing quite the stir upstairs, Queen Snow looks about ready to explode.” 

“You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?” He interjected but it wasn't a question. “Silence her whining and maybe even take over the throne, Queen Regina and King Robin.”

“I'd have to get rid of Emma first of course.”

“Dearie, I'm really not in the mood for your games.” He sighed.

Regina grinned and leaned against the large table.

“You're starting to sound soft, Rumple. I'd be careful or people will start to think you actually care for that little mortal. Do you?”

“Why do you ask, Dearie? Would you fight over me? Oooh, what a lovers quarrel that would be.” Rumple giggled maniacally and Regina felt ill. 

“That is going to take a while to get out of my brain. I may not like you oh great and powerful Dark One, but I hate Snow's insistence on pushing her opinion on others, especially the mortals, far more. It's messing with fate.”

Rumple turned on his stool to look at Regina, when she'd emerged form the same place as her mother and sister, the same Everstone, Rumple had taught her everything. He'd seen the potential in Regina and wanted to see it grow, now she was powerful and intelligent. If he'd have become Arch King, Rumple would have given her a place at the table even if he had to build her a new chair, she deserved it. Alas he wasn't ever to become King of the Gods and Regina would have to find another way to gain a seat. 

“Is it really fate you care about, Regina, or is it the consequences of tampering with it? What Kyra will do if we go too far?” Rumple tilted his head as he spoke.

“No of us know what Kyra is like or what she will do, you are the last God she spoke to-” The God of Death cut her off.

“And wouldn't you like to know what she said?” He teased, Regina didn't answer because she knew he'd never tell her.

“Everyone is panicked because you stole your dagger as well, Ruel Ghorm looks as though she's going to hyperventilate. How did you do it?” 

“Determination.” Was the only answer she received. “As nice as this little chat has been, it's been pointless so good-bye, Dearie.”

The Goddess of Vengeance glared at him in a way befitting of her title before a puff of smoke engulphed her and she was gone. Their chat hadn't been entirely pointless, he'd learnt that Snow was growing more restless by the day, probably imagining all the torture he'd put Belle through and that Regina was scared. The Goddess wouldn't ever admit it but she feared Kyra. Rumpelstiltskin, Kyra, Time, Msiddi and Pan were the base Gods and everyone – even the other Gods – feared them above all else. He'd also learnt that despite knowing he had the dagger, the other Gods didn't dare try to force their way into the Underworld – his Kingdom – and take it back. 

Rumple decided not to let Regina's little visit ruin his good mood though and so he went back to spinning, Belle would be happy with her mother and Rumple would wait in peace for her to return.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sir Gaston had been aboard The Intrepid for the better part of an hour overseeing the last of the preparations, and waiting for Ursula to make an appearance. Men rushed around this way and that, attending to their duties, his crew was strong but ultimately expendable. Seagulls sang off-key high above their heads and the seas appeared calm, perfect weather for what they were about to attempt. No one had ever had the audacity to barge into the home of the Gods before, and with good reason. The Knight noticed King Maurice board the ship followed by his usual guards and Sir Philippe, Gaston was by the older man's side in an instant. 

“Your Highness, we are almost ready to depart. We just await the Sea Witch and the Mermaid.” He informed in a deep voice. 

Gaston could feel Philippe's eyes on him and it made him want to punch the older Knight in the face, if Gaston didn't get Belle back soon Philippe would most certainly be announced as Maurice's successor and Gaston would have nothing! _I should just kill the old bastard!_ Until that moment he'd not even been aware that Sir Philippe and _The Copper Cat –_ a ship Maurice had gifted him – had returned from his trip to find Rock Trolls to aid in Belle's return.

“Are you certain she will come?” Asked the King of  Avonlea, vice full of concern for his daughter. 

“Yes, My Lord, if she does not bring the Mermaid then I cannot retrieve her payment, he shell I mentioned.” 

“Very Good.” Said the older man. “Bring my daughter home to me, Gaston.” Though his voice remained powerful and as everyone would expect a King to sound there was clearly a plea in his tone.

“Oh, I promise I will, Sire. She will come home.” _I'll have Belle for my wife and Avonlea for my own if it's the last thing I do! _

“My daughter's safety is in your hands, Gaston. That is why I brought Philippe with me.” He gestured to the taller man who was about ten to fifteen years younger than himself. “I'm sending him with you, Philippe and yourself are my best Knights.”

That wasn't what Gaston wanted to hear but he couldn't really say _no_ without raising too many eyebrows and sparking questions. _Actually this may give me a chance to kill him,_ thought the Knight as he nodded.

“Thank you, Your Highness, this mission requires Avonlea's best men.” 

“When will the Sea Witch arrive?” Philippe asked curiously. If Belle hadn't have grown up calling Philippe _Uncle,_ Maurice would have married her to him as soon as she became of age.

“I'm already here, darlings.”

Every man aboard The Intrepid spun around to their starboard side to see Ursula raised out of the water by her long tentacles. She wore a dress either very similar of exactly the same to the one Gaston had first met her in and an easy smile rested on her face. Instantly Philippe's hand rested on the hilt of his sword ready to protect his King.

“We have been waiting for you.” Said Gaston darkly, Ursula just ignored him.

“This is a fine ship, she should withstand the journey to Godswood.” Maurice quickly questioned _should_ but she ignore him as well. “The Mermaid is ready to guide you through, I've magically bound her to the bow of your ship. When you are ready to leave just set sail and she'll do the rest. And don't forget what I get in return for aiding you.” She fixed Gaston with a glare.

“Of course, I am a Knight of my word.”

She snorted. “I very much doubt that. I warn you, if I don't get what I am owed the consequences will be rather bloody. Go and rescue your poor unfortunate soul. Oh and I suggest you hold on tight.” 

Suddenly she dropped back into the water and out of sight as though she'd never been there to begin with. Philippe raced to the ship's bow and looked down into the blue ocean then nodded to Maurice' that there was indeed a Mermaid magically tethered to them. 

“Bring her home.” Was the last thing the King said before disembarking The Intrepid with his guards.

After a few moments the final checks and preparations for The Intrepid had been completed and Gaston gave the order to set sail. The order was obeyed and the wind started to move them along the harbour, all was came and then it wasn't. Without warning the ship jolted forwards, faster and faster. 

“She's strong.” Grinned Gaston.

“And trying to kill us!” Philippe yelled back as the ship's bow started to tip forwards unto the water, the two knights clung to the ship sparking the other sailors to do the same.

The Intrepid surged forwards sinking the entire ship beneath the waves but just when everyone thought all was lost they opened their eyes to find some kind of air bubble surrounding the ship and the Mermaid swimming as fast as she could through the water, panic faded. Philippe couldn't help but stare at the Mermaid as she swam, her tail was a green-gold and her hair a dark chestnut, _she's beautiful_ he thought. The men glanced around amazed but Gaston just stared straight ahead as a portal started to open, he was growing closer and closer to Belle and more importantly his throne.

XXXX

“They really went to the realm of the Gods?” Alistair asked in amazement, Aidan the doll swinging back and forth as he walked through the gardens with Maurice.

“They did, My Boy.” The King assured. “Imagine how scary it must have been when the ship started to go down.”

“Sire, how do you know all this? You weren't on the ship.”

“True, but as King I get very detailed reports to read.” The older man smiled. Alistair certainly had the same curiosity that Thera did. “Philippe went with Gaston as well which means I know almost word for word what happened on board that ship. Philippe has always been thorough. Now, it's growing dark and your Mother will want you home for supper.”

“No, please Sire, just a little more?” The blonde boy pleaded.

Maurice chuckled as he started to lead the boy back into the castle.

“Moderation is a good thing, Alistair. Also if I stop here then you get all the exciting ending tomorrow. I had though to finish it today but it seems this is a longer tale than I first believed. Go find your Mother and meet me in the throne room again tomorrow.” 

“You'll really finish it, You Majesty?”

“Yes, I promise I will. If Belle has taught me anything it's to never leave a story unfinished. Now, go on.”

“Okay, good-bye, Sire.”

Maurice watched as Alistair charged off in search of his Mother, Elizabeth, with a smile on his aged face. He hoped Alistair would get to meet Thera, they'd get on well.

XXXX

Alistair had hardly slept that night, much too excited for the end of the King's tale. He'd practically dragged his Mother to the castle and told her the whole story on the way there. Maurice was in the throne room waiting for the boy just as he'd said he would and once again the curtains were drawn indicating another migraine. When they entered Maurice sat in his throne and rested his head in his large hand. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, I'll take Alistair and leave you be.” Elizabeth made to leave but the King's voice stopped her.

“No, it is quite alright. Telling your son the tale helped me rid myself of it before and I believe it shall again. I also made the lad a promise and a King should keep his word.” Maurice threw a smile at the young blonde boy. “Come and sit in Belle's chair as you did before.”

Alistair happily walked quickly across the room – well as fast as he could get before having to call it running – and settled into the seat beside Maurice's own.

“I shall return to my duties, My Lord.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” _Better now I actually remember her name._ He turned to face the child. “Remind me where I had gotten to, Alistair. Had I told you of the ship yet?”

Alistair nodded. “Uh-huh, a Mermaid had just pulled the ship down.” The blonde beamed.

“Ahh, yes, I remember now. Gaston and Philippe were on their way to Godswood.” The King cleared his throat. “The Mermaid pulled the ship through the water faster than a falling star...” 

XXXX

The portal started very softly at first, just a small swirl in the sea, the edges of which were a white-ish color and then all of a sudden it doubled, tripled, in side to fit the ship. As soon as they were through The Intrepid shot up out of the water revealing a completely alien coast to the Knights. The soil was crimson, almost like powdered blood, the bone white trees twisted and turned in strange direction. In the sky stars could be seen – despite it being day – that Gaston nor Philippe had ever come across before. The ocean they sat on seemed brighter somehow and lead off up a river not too far from where they'd emerged, magic was everywhere in Godswood, they could feel it floating through the air. The forest was both beautiful and unsettling, somewhat disconcerting to. 

“Right, men.” Began Philippe. “Keep your eyes peeled, we don't know what lurks within these trees.” 

“Prepare to move out!” Gaston ordered.

Unbeknownst to the mortals Killian had indeed notice something change but he couldn't tell exactly what.

Gaston took the orb like map Oz had given him from a chest in his quarters and returned to the deck almost instantly to clamber into a longboat with Philippe and several other men. The sailors rowed quickly partly because they wanted to rescue Belle but mostly because the sooner they had her the sooner they could leave. As soon as they landed on Godswood soil Gaston dropped to his knees and took some of it into his hands. 

“It's warm.” He said absent-mindedly.

The Knight half turned the two sections of the orb and watched it glow a bright gold-yellow until it focused into a single small dot on the top half's surface. As he moved the orb around Gaston realised that the dot remained facing the same direction, the map worked. 

“This way, men!”


	18. Chapter 18

As usual the High-Gods along with their King and Queen had gathered at their table, they'd just finished taking the days offerings when Killian felt a chill run up his spine. 

“ What is it, Killian?” Emma asked almost instantly, she could read her beloved like a book. 

“ Something is wrong.” Was the only answer he gave. 

Aurora, Philip and Ruby leaned forwards resting against their side of the table as they looked at the Sea God.  Lord Killian wasn't the sort of God to worry about the small thing, if he said something was wrong then something was  definitely wrong. 

“ What exactly is wrong, Killian?” Asked Jiminy as he pushed his spectacles further up his nose. 

“...  A Mermaid but... bigger.” The dark-haired man's handsome features held a puzzled expression. 

“ Perhaps it is actually a Merman.” Suggested Victor in a way that showed his lack of interest, he just wanted to go find Jefferson. “Triton would be my guess.” 

“Possibly.” 

Jiminy turned to their King and Queen. “You're Majesties, I suggest we investigate.” 

“Of course, take  as many Gods as you deem necessary. ” Said Nolan. 

XXXX

Since Rumple had taken Belle to her mother she'd been smiling, just couldn't stop. They'd talked, laughed, cried and hugged, everything they never thought they'd be able to do together again.  Belle had decided to take her Mother on a tour of the Underworld, she'd shown her Mama the garden she'd been tending and the utterly beautiful room Rumpelstiltskin had gifted her as well as the Dark Castle's library;  they'd spent rather a lot of time in that one room as was to be expected of the bookworms.  Finally the last room Belle had to show Queen  Colette was where Rumple's collection was best displayed. In the main room the two auburn haired women found the God of Death spinning at his wheel just like he did most days, the bowl of gold threat had overflowed and was now such a large pile that the bowl was no longer  visible. 

“ This castle is full of such beautiful things.” Said Colette as she looked around.  “ The library though, I bet you never leave it.” 

Belle opened her mouth to answer but Rumple got there first, voice appearing from the corner. 

“Many times I have to remind her to sleep.” He remained facing his spinning wheel,  Colette actually smiled at that but he didn't see it. 

Catiously Belle went to his side, fingers fidgeting nervously as she came to a stop beside him. 

“Em, Rumple?” He glanced up to the stunningly beautiful woman who for some strange reason had fallen in love with him. “Would it be alright if.. if Mama stayed for dinner?” 

Rumple's initial reaction was to say  _ no,  _ since when did Gods dine with mortals and souls?  Especially ones that were related and likely to gang up on him. Alson souls didn't need to eat.  However, he could see in Belle's beautiful blue orbs just how important it was to her and Rumple just couldn't deny the woman he loved.  That was how he found himself nodding. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Colette curtsied, actually curtsied, Rumple was not used to that, pleading and begging, yes, but gracious thanks, certainly not. 

“ Don't do that, and don't call me  _ My Lord  _ I don't need reminding I'm a God.” He snapped, sometimes he did it without meaning to but Colette seemed to recognise that and just continued her soft smiling. 

B elle beamed at the news she could spend longer with her Mama and pulled Rumple into a hug when he stood up, at first he'd been very stiff and  uncertain as to how he was to respond but after so long with Belle it was second nature for his arms to slip around her waist and keep her close.  Queen Colette watched the small display of love between her mortal daughter and the God, she wouldn't deny that when Belle told her she'd fallen in love with the Dark One she'd grown concerned, but looking at them in that moment all her worries faded. Colette herself had been the one to teach her daughter that the God of Death wasn't evil, just misunderstood. Rumpelstiltskin clearly loved Belle and Colette knew both her daughter and the eldest of the Gods deserved love. 

B elle kissed the God chastely on the lips before pulling back. 

“Be nice to my Mama.” She teased. 

“ I'm always  _ nice.”  _ He shot back before kissing her again. 

“It is so good to see you happy, Belle.” They'd actually forgotten Colette was there for a moment. “I see why your Father betrothed you to Gaston but he was never right for you, Lo-” The Queen quickly prevented herself from finishing the title. “- Rumpelstiltskin is a much better match.” 

Belle couldn't quite describe how her Mother's approval made her feel, Maurice would probably think her under some kind of spell but Colette knew true love when she saw it and her daughter had found it in the most unlikely of places.  Rumple felt much the same as Belle, only with far more shock, there was no screaming or accusations of magic, no  _ monster  _ or  _ beast  _ comments and it  genuinely confused him .  _ Seems Belle's Mother favours love above all else.  _ The whole thing was just another reason Rumple had always  preferred Mother s to Fathers. It was only when Belle spoke that the God realised he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes, I am. I was-” Rumple cut himself off abruptly as a tingling ran through his body, he grew tense.

“Rumple, what's wrong?” This time Belle's voice was full of concern. 

“Someone entered Godswood, they shouldn't be here.” He told her while staring off into space. 

Belle grew concerned, she'd never seen him act that way before. His arms were still around her waist but they'd turned to stone and his impossible eyes kept flashing back and forth as though searching for something. 

“Do you need to find out who?” She asked just to get his attention back on the world around him and out of his head. 

“It would be best.” Was all the God said before pressing a kiss to the top of Belle's head and vanishing in that fresh scented puff of smoke he called magic. 

Belle and her Mama stood there for a moment looking at the space he'd just occupied hoping it wasn't anything serious. 

XXXX

Rumpelstiltskin appeared dead centre of Godswood only to find the trees had arranged themselves as a clearing which had been filled by Victor, Mulan, Regina, Killian, Emma and Jiminy. There was a large pause where the Upperworld Gods and Rumple just stared at each other as though a war was about to break out. Victor rolled his eyes,  _ can we just have one day without someone from the Upperworld thinking Rumple is going to try and kill us all? _

“What is going on?” The God of Death eventually asked, breaking the sharp silence. 

“Hello, Dark One.” Greeted Emma, clearly not happy to see him. 

“Yes, yes,” Rumple waved his hand flamboyantly. “I'm a monster and you're not pleased to see me, just get to the part where you answer my question, Dearie.” 

Having become quite sick of the hostility between his fellow Gods, Victor moved closer to Rumple and answered his question. 

“Someone has entered Godswood without permission.” 

“Several someone.” Rumple corrected. 

“He's right. There are more than one.” Mulan announced from the floor where she'd knelt to peer at the tracks they'd left which were slowly being destroyed by the trees rearranging. “And they know where they're going.” 

“That doesn't make sense.” Began Jiminy as he watched the trees slowly slither to a new position, a mortal would never notice the movement but a God certainly did. “Only Gods and Nymphs know their way through Godswood, and I've even know a Nymph to get lost every now and again, Tinkerbell for example.” 

“More importantly why are we stood dead centre of Godswood with blank faces and more questions than answers?” Emma stressed as she folded her arms. “I for one don't like that.” 

“You think the rest of us do?” Regina shot back leaving Rumple to think _how do they get anything done when all they ever do is bicker?_

“Which one of you noticed first?” Rumple asked with a sigh. “If we know where they came from we may figure out what they're looking for.” 

“I did.” Said Killian. “We thought maybe it was Triton at first but when we followed the magic we ended up here just like you, water entirely surrounds Godswood so we can't just take a stroll and look. Whoever came her used the water. If there is a single drop among these tracks I can follow.” 

Rumple nodded and then with a flick of his wrist sent out a sort of shock wave that had the trees leaping back creating a wider circle in an instant, so fast even a mortal would notice. 

“Well, mighty God of the Sea, lead the way.” 

“I'll get August, since he is the God of Discovery and we're trying to find intruders he may be of help.” Announced Jiminy before vanishing in a puff of green. 

After only a few seconds Killian located a small drop of water that had been hidden under the trees that Rumple had cleared – no one wanted to admit it but they could all work together rather effectively when needed – he called out _follow me_ before each God disappeared in a cloud of magic. 

When they reappeared it was before a large ship just of the west coast of Godswood, there were only five men left aboard the ship, Rumple and Regina had them pinned to the deck no more than a second after magically moving onto the vessel. 

“Why are you here, Dearies?” He asked uncaring about their pain. 

“And how do you know where you're going?” Regina added. 

“Rumpelstiltskin, release them now! They're not yours to kill.” Ordered Emma but Rumple didn't even look up. 

“I'm the God of Death, do I look like I care? And you'll be surprised by how much pain a mortal can take before they die.”

“Try not to do anything I'll have to fix.” Smirked Victor, normally he'd agree with Emma that killing wasn't necessary but they'd broken into Godswood with dark intentions. 

Rumple pressed one man further into the wooden beams of the deck forcing him to scream when he heard his own jaw creaking under the pressure. 

“Why? How?” He growled. 

“... The map-” The sailor finally answered. “It guides them.” 

“The Map?” Mulan looked puzzled. 

Killian didn't stay for the discussion, he simply walked over the water to the bow and released the mermaid, she was exhausted and scared, clearly forced into bringing them there. _That means Ursula is involved for some reason, _he internally growled. 

“It was lost centuries ago.” Informed Regina, her hand outstretched keeping the other sailors in place.

“Seems someone found it.” Heads turned to see August and Jiminy. 

“If mortals have the map clearly they have evil intent, but what could they be after?” Jiminy tried to remain neutral sounding but he couldn't hide his worry from the other Gods. 

Rumpelstiltskin's head snapped back to the man whose jaw was now clearly fractured, big brown eyes looking into his soul. The Sailor didn't have family and hardly any friends, when he died the man would end up in the river, Rumple was tempted to send him there in that moment. 

“Who has the map?” He demanded. 

“... Gaston-” 

“He wants Belle!” 

Without another word the God of Death was gone, leaving the others stood there knowing there was nothing they could do, all save for Victor and Regina were barred from entering. 

_ This isn't going to end well,  _ thought Victor. Regina didn't care about Belle or Rumple enough to offer help but the God of Healing and Medicine did, he'd find Jefferson and they he'd go and help their friends. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Goddesses of War, Vengeance and Children as well as the Gods of Medicine, Wisodm, Discovery and the Sea stood aboard the The Intrepid for a while after Rumple left just staring at one another.

“So all of this is about that silly little maid of his?” Grumbled Regina who still pinned the sailors down.

“Why am I not surprised.” Lord Killian mumbled under his breath.

“If these men are here to rescue Princess Belle then fate and chance have finally converged and decided to save her. However, we cannot allow mortals to freely wander Godswood, these woods are dangerous.” 

“Has anyone ever taken a moment to wonder if Belle _wants_ to return to Avonlea, I assure you she doesn't. Belle isn't a prisoner the Underworld is her home, and why should she have to return to a man whose only desire is to take her Kingdom and put an heir in her? To Belle Gaston is much more of a monster than Rumple.” With that Victor was gone in search of his lover, Jefferson, Belle was their friend and they'd make sure Gaston LeGume didn't harm her. 

“Why that man has faith in the Dark One I'll never know.” Complained Emma before taking a deep breath and looking up at the other Gods. “Jiminy is right though, mortals can't go gallivanting through Godswood. Killian, have any broken off from the main group Sir Gaston leads?” 

The God of the Sea closed his eyes for a moment, blue orbs darting back and forth under his lids as though following a long trail. Killian could find just about anything through the water. After a few seconds his eyes flew open.

“Yes, six of them.”

“Regina, Mulan, August, go with Killian and move them back to their realm.  _Don't_ harm them Regina.” Emma ordered with her full Princess of the Upperworld authority, Regina said nothing just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Jiminy and I will return to the Upperworld and inform Mother and Father of the intruders.” 

“Of course, Princess.” August smiled teasingly before following Killian, Emma hated her title – much like Rumple had when he'd still been known as _Prince_ Rumpelstiltskin – August though, liked to tease her.

“The King and Queen aren't going to be happy about this, Emma.” Jiminy surmised quietly. “I will return these sailors and their ship to Avonlea and then follow you.” 

“Good.”

XXXX

 

King Maurice sat in the library desperately awaiting the return of his daughter, he'd spent a lot of time in the library since Belle had been taken just to feel close to her but it hardly eased his worries. Belle was his everything. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Hugh – one of his two loyal bodyguards – who charged up to his King. 

“Sire, The Intrepid has returned!”

“So soon?”

King Maurice could hardly believe his ears but he swiftly followed the guard out of his castle and raced towards the Royal docks praying to see his darling daughter's beautiful face again. He was out of breath by the time they arrived at the docks, sweating too, but he hardly noticed. The King had expected to find the shop docked and Gaston leading the Princess safely onto dry land but instead he found The Intrepid about a mile away just floating there as though completely abandoned, _we've angered the Gods,_ was his first thought.

“My Lord.” Came the voice of Sir Anastas – another of his noble knights – as he approached the King, he was followed closely by Sir Kjell and both men looked as though they were about to deliver bad news. “Sire, as you can see The Intrepid has returned but with only two men aboard. There was no sign of blood or any bodies-” 

“My daughter?” Maurice cut Anastas off abruptly, Kjell was the one to answer. 

“Princess Belle did not return, My Lord, nor did Philippe or Gaston. The sailors aboard the ship, men known as Ferko and Humphrey, claim they remember nothing after you disembarked the ship.” 

“Neither are harmed, Sire.” Anastas continued, a hand running through his long brown hair. “I believe the High-Gods took their memories to protect Godswood and the returned them here.” 

“So now my daughter and two of my best Knights are lost in another realm with the God of Death?”

Everything had failed, _my Belle is truly gone?_

XXXX

Rumple appeared in the main hall of the Dark Castle to find it empty, his impossible brown eyes searched the room but Belle was no where to be seen. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the bridge to the Underworld, instantly he was there, two of Gaston's men he'd Queen Colette back forcefully while Gaston tugged Belle painfully along behind him, there were tears in her dazzling eyes and her shoulder looked ready to pop out its socket. With a single wave of his hand the two men holding Colette and the other seven of Gaston's mean went flying over the cliff edge where they plunged into the River of Loss Souls never to be heard from again. Gaston grounded to a halt and looked back just in time to see Colette shift closer to Rumpelstiltskin,  _she honestly thinks that beast will protect her?_ Gaston was repulsed. Belle however, her eyes lit up the moment she saw the God of Death. 

“Do you know what happens to people that seal from me, Dearie?” Rumple glared at the mortal Knight. “I warn you, it's not pretty.” The God conjured up a fireball in his hand only to have Gaston pull Belle in front of him as a human shield. 

“I am Sir Gaston and you, beast, won't keep the Princess here any longer!” Gaston growled from behind Belle.

“Only a coward hides behind a woman.” Colette announced from behind the God. “Rumple, protect her.”

The Queen's words weren't a demand or a question, if anything it sounded like when mortals used the term _Kyra, give me strength_ or _Kyra, watch over us._ Did Colette have faith in him? Did she believe he could do something other than maim and kill? Belle and Colette believed in him and that was totally unexpected.

There were times when confidence became stupidity and Gaston had tumbled over the line the second he laid a finger on Belle, _his_ Belle.

“She's coming with me!” Gaston screamed sadistically before pulling Belle further back across the stone bridge.

Suddenly Gaston threw the map at him, the golden orb hurtled through the air but of course Rumple caught it, the fireball dying in his hand as he did so. Had Gaston really thought that would get him anything? As Gaston got Belle about halfway across the bridge Victor and Jefferson appeared by Rumple's side looking ready to do whatever was needed. Rumple went to launch at the Knight but Victor shot a hand out to stop him, _look,_ he said quietly.

“Gaston let me go!” Belle yelled but Gaston just laughed.

“You're coming with-” The words died on his tongue when something glowed bright around Belle's neck, it was warm and forced him to squint. “What the-”

The light intensified, heat radiating out with a burst of magic. The glow was golden-yellow like the sun, Gaston backed up quickly, a million thoughts surging through his head; Belle was thinking much the same, the Everstone was powerful she knew that but she'd never thought it was capable of such beauty and such power. She could feel Rumpelstiltskin's magic inside the stone, vibrating through her body and ringing gently in her ears, despite the powerful golden-yellow glow hid the black and azure of it Belle felt no pain nor worry, in fact she felt protected by it. Victor's words from so long ago flashed through her mind _I_ _know something designed to help and protect when I see it._ Suddenly a shock wave flew out knocking Gaston backwards over the stone bridge, but he pulled Belle with him, she landed hard against the rock; the only thing keeping him from falling to her death. Before the Gods, Nymph or Soul could make a single move Gaston pulled out his dagger and plunged in deep into Belle's back in an attempt to gain a better grip and clamber back to safety, Belle screamed, sharp and with agony. Rumple and Jefferson raced to Belle while Victor held tightly to a terrified Colette. The God of Death could have used his magic but slamming his foot against the Knight's face and sending him plunging down into the River of Lost Souls was far more satisfying. Hearing him scream. Hearing the splash. 

Rumple dropped to his knees and gathered a bleeding Belle into his arms almost instantly.  His hand waved over her the woman he loved as the glow of her Everstone necklace started to fade but nothing happened, Belle continued to bleed. 

“Victor!” Rumple cried knowing the God of Healing and Medicine could surly save her. 

Victor tried, and tried again, and again, and again.


	20. Chapter 20

On the cold grey stone ground lay Belle, her chest no longer rose and fell with new air entering her lungs, her heart didn't beat. Rumple and Victor stood on their knees completely unaware of the sparks of pain shooting through them as they hovered in their agonising fog while Jefferson did all he could to hold a distraught Colette away from her dead child.

“Rumple,” Began Victor, eyes wide with shock. “I'm so sorry.” He'd failed the older God. “I can't, I can't heal the dead.” Even the Gods couldn't bring someone back to life.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to cry, to let out his pain in a form other than rage and violence, but he couldn't, long ago he'd forgotten how to cry. After his Mother died it had been all he'd done and then it had suddenly stopped as though he'd run out of tears and couldn't create more.

Belle was gone. The one good thing in his ridiculously long life was gone. Dead. The knowledge that as a mortal she'd return in the form of a Soul as her Mother, the Queen, had was of no comfort to him. She'd never be able to leave the Underworld or permanently reside in his Dark Castle. Belle would never see the sun again, never be herself again. 

“I'm so sorry.”

The blonde God of Medicine and Healing repeated and managed to draw Rumple from his dark thoughts. Victor pushed a few strands of bloodied auburn hair behind Belle's ear tentatively as Rumple waited desperately to feel the spark that said her soul was in the Underworld... but it never came. 

Colette's cries continued, sorrow didn't even come close to describing it. She fought Jefferson with all her strength to get to her child until finally a Mother's love gave her the strength to rip away from the Nymph. Jefferson expected her to drop to her knees and pull Belle into her arms but instead she slammed into a still very dazed Rumple, knocking him to the ground as her fists pounding into his dragon hide coated chest.

“You said you'd protect her!” She screamed. “I trusted you! Why didn't you do anything?!”

It wasn't until Victor and his Nymph lover were pulling her from him that Rumple even registered he was being attacked, Belle was dead. He said nothing as he moved back to his knees, he understood Colette's anger; deserved it. This was his fault. The Queen of Avonlea didn't launch at him again, just cried over her daughter. Jefferson clung to Victor's hand tightly, every person there was suffering, Rumple loved her, Colette was her Mother, but she was Jefferson's and Victor's friend. Belle had been one of them, part of their strange little group. 

“Where is she?” Rumple suddenly muttered. Her soul should have been in the Underworld catacombs almost instantly but he'd not even felt a tingle of energy. Suddenly his head shot up. “She's not dead!”

“Rumple, she is.” Victor reasoned softly, denial was a painful thing. “I know this is hard, my friend, but she is no longer living.”

Those strange but beautiful brown eyes looked up to meet the blonde's baby blue ones.

“Then where is her soul?!” He growled. “She's not dead.”

“I'm the God of Healing and Medicine, I know when someone is no longer alive!” Victor hadn't meant to yell.

“Enough!” Colette cut in, eyes red and cheeks stained with a waterfall of tears. “Is my daughter dead or not?”

The Nymph, God and Soul watched as Rumple lifted Belle to peer at her back where Gaston – the now dead bastard – had stabbed her.

“Look, Victor, you healed her. You can't heal the dead.”

That gave everyone a moment of pause. Rumple was right, they couldn't heal the dead but they could all see untouched porcelain skin through the hole in her dress. 

“Then why is her heart not beating?” The blonde ask in a hushed tone.

“Because she's between.” Jefferson suddenly said as he took a step closer, he had hope. “Both alive and dead, even more than you are, Rumple.”

“How do we get her back?” That was the only thing Colette cared about.

“We don't know.” Came Rumple's saddened answer.

“How can you not? You're Gods and the eldest Nymph, how can you not know?”

XXXX

Belle blinked her eyelids rapidly in an attempt to get used to the intense gold-white light that surrounded her, like someone held a candle flame much too close. She'd expected to have to stand so was surprised to find herself already standing like she'd been there for hours. The bright light surrounded her and went on as far as the eye could see and even though she was on her feet there seemed to be no floor. Where was she? Where were Rumple, her Mama and friends? She'd felt the intense throb when Gaston stabbed her but the agony was gone, not even a twinge remained. 

In her strange surroundings she felt fear or at least a little trepidation but all she felt was a gentle calm , peace and safety. In this place danger didn't exist, just serenity.

“Hello?” Her voice echoed long into the distance.

“Hello, sweet Belle.” The Princess jumped and spun around to come face to face with a beautiful woman.

Her hair glowed the same gold-white as the strangle land she'd found herself in, it danced around her head like she were in some gentle breeze; pure magic. There was only one person she could be, Belle dropped to her curtsy.

“Lady Kyra.”

The Sun Goddess smiled softly, her white dress only adding to her purity.

 

“There is no need for that, Belle, please arise.” Her voice was like silk, soft, gentle. Eyes the color of leaves in the fall trailed softly over the Princess, taking in everything visible... and some things that weren't. “You're very beautiful, I see why my Grandson loves you.”

Belle's head snapped up. “ _Grandson_?”

Again Lady Kyra smiled. “That is how I like to think of Rumpelstiltskin. I created Pan from myself and  Msiddi from my sphere – that is where we are by the way, inside the sun – Rumpelstiltskin is my Grandson in all the ways that matter. He, however, is not why I brought you here though, not entirely.” 

“Then why did you, Lady Kyra?”

“Rumple told you the story of how Msiddi died?” The Princess nodded. “There are only three beings who are truly immortal; Time, Rumpelstiltskin and Pan. The other Gods possess longevity, they will never succumb to disease, famine or old age but they can be killed; even if it is difficult. Time cannot end and as life nor can my son Pan. My Grandson is neither living nor dead, he is the transition from living to deceased and so exists between the tick and the tock.” Kyra paused for a moment to let Belle absorb the information. “When I and my brother first bloomed from the nothingness I was like them, yet with the creation of the other Gods I have scattered my power. You wear a solid fragment around you neck in the form of Everstone.” Belle's hand shot up to it in need of comfort. 

“You saved me.” Belle whispered.

“No child, my Grandson imbued it with his power to protect you. He is your hero, I just gave him the object with which to do it. We are heading down a tangent though.” The sun Goddess took several soft steps forwards and took Belle's hands into her own. “Belle, after casting so much of my power away I was weakened, that is why I created Msiddi from the sun sphere. Now though,” She sighed. “My power has all but run dry-” Belle suddenly cut her off. 

“You're dying.”

“Yes, sweet girl, I am. None of the realms can exist without me and for a very long time I've not known how to save them. My brother feels terrible his passage of time is killing me but I do not blame him.”

“Can I help you, Lady Kyra?”

“Yes, I believe you can, child. All Gods have something that reflects what we are; Pan's youth, Msiddi's glow, my hair and Rumpelstiltskin's skin.” 

“His skin?” She questioned lightly.

“I told you, Belle, he is neither living nor dead. His heart beats, he breaths but his skin-” 

“Looks dead.”

“Yes. Long ago when he was born I saw something in his future, a light amid an ocean of dark. At the time Msiddi and I believed that light to be her, she was his Mother after all, but after her death I continued to see the light. Now I know that light was never Msiddi, it was always you.” 

“Me? I'm just a mortal.”

“No, not just a mortal. You hold the heart of Rumpelstiltskin, God of Death. You have the respect of the Souls in the Underworld, the friendship of Lord Victor and the Nymph Jefferson. You, Princess Belle of Avonlea, are truly unique.” Every word Kyra uttered was gentle and delicate. 

“I'm his light.” She said to herself quietly, a small sentence that caused the smile on Kyra's face to grow. “How does that save you though?” 

“It doesn't, but don't you see? You being his light, having that stone, has ended my worry for the realms. You're heart glows, Belle, something that shows what you are. You were always meant to replace me.” 

“Replace you?!” Her blue eyes widened. 

“Yes. I do not have enough power to forge a new light Goddess, but you are loved by a God and with that Everstone around your neck I can use what I have left to transform you into my successor. You'd be with Rumpelstiltskin forever, you'd save the realms and every being in them.” There was a pleading look in her eyes. 

“You'd give me your power?” Belle was in disbelief. 

“I have seen you, Belle. You are noble, honest, loving and gentle. You are the only one I trust to take my place. The only one with the heart and soul bright enough.” 

“... and if I say no?” 

Kyra sighed. “Then everything will fall back to the nothingness, Rumple, and Time will be alone with Pan in his box.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Tensions had continued to rise and escalate as Rumple, Jefferson, Victor and Colette buried themselves deep on their thoughts on how to save their darling Belle. The Queen of Avonlea cried for her daughter, Belle had gone through so much and didn't deserve any of it. She'd always known Gaston wasn't right for her daughter but Colette had no idea he'd go to such evil ends; that he'd have the audacity to march into the Underworld. Slowly her waterfall of acidic tears slowed and ran dry leaving her left her sobs muted. Rumple couldn't take his eyes from his beloved Belle, he'd lost so much in his long life; mother murdered, imprisoned father, stripped of his Princehood and cast to the Underworld, but the arrival of Belle had made all of that meaningless. 

All his thoughts left him when the Everstone glowed once more, its azure sparkle that faded into black changing to what could only be described as a miniature sun. The thin chain vanished as the Everstone floated up to hover over Belle's heart, Jefferson and Victor dropped to their knees beside their friend with concern coating their faces. The Everstone pulsed as the gold-white glow continued to grow and then suddenly it shot into her body without leaving even a blemish. No one knew what to say, what to think, Colette's eyes grew wide as she forgot how to breathe. Rumple felt his heart soar, he wasn't entirely sure what was happening but that much soothing light couldn't be anything near evil. 

Her once bloody blue dress radiated a wave of gold transforming the ruined fabric into the most luxurious ballgown any of them had ever seen, rather than being made of golden fabric it seemed to be pure light; a sparkling star at night. As the eldest living God not imprisoned, Rumple had seen just about everything but he'd not got a single idea what was happening to the woman he loved.  _Kyra help her._

Softly Belle's baby blue eyes fluttered open and took a moment to remember where she was, Kyra's sun sphere had been so bright that everything around her look so black.  Her Mother held her hand tightly with tears drying on her  pale cheeks. For a split second everything was peaceful, complete calm, and then suddenly she gasped for air desperately as though her lungs had been deprived for days; her lungs were dry and painful. 

“Belle?” Was all Rumple managed to say through his shock, though impossible brown eyes so full of concern. 

“I... I'm alright.” Belle croaked as she grew used to being inside her body again. “I think.” 

“What in Kyra's name just happened?” Victor's voice suddenly cut though the worries and shot straight to the point. 

Rumple helped his love to sit up as she spoke. “She changed me-” 

“What? Who?” Jefferson cut in as he stepped closer. 

It was safe to say the Nymph didn't have the first idea as to what was happening, Rumpelstiltskin however, could see the magical power flowing through her, the dress of pure light, the way her skin glowed just a little bit brighter; he'd seen it all as a child with his Mother. 

“Belle is the Goddess of Light.” The words tumbled from his lips with disbelief, he couldn't deny what he saw though. 

“Kyra is dying but light had to carry on.” Said Belle as her voice grew less hoarse and guttural. “She wanted me to be her successor, something about it being my reason.” Her beautiful blue eyes turned to look at the man she loved who was still helping her to stay upright. “She asked me to tell you 'I still see your light, my Grandson. Now you have her.'” 

Rumple paused for a moment, no one but him and Kyra – probably Time as well – had known The Sun refereed to him as _Grandson._

“'I still see your light' that's the last thing Kyra ever said to me.” 

XXXX

Alistair's bold  green  eyes had grown wide as the story gained a much unexpected twist, his legs ended their swinging and he turned his whole body further to face King Maurice in his throne room. The King of Avonlea had promised him a story of the Gods he'd never before heard and that was exactly what he got. The young boy had to know the end, he just had to. 

“... and just like that my daughter became the light Goddess.” Said the King. 

“I thought Princess Belle was named after the Goddess of Light.” Alistair muttered to himself but the aged King heard it. 

“No, my boy, Belle _is_ the Goddess.” 

“I wondered why I could feel my ears burning, Papa.” 

Suddenly Alistair and Maurice spun around on their thrones to see Belle stood just behind them with Rumpelstiltskin and their two children; Gideon, God of Truth and Fantasy and their young daughter, Thera, Goddess of Beauty and Innocence.  Gideon was dressed much like his father only without puffy silk shirt and had a long black cloak around his shoulders, he may have only been fifteen but already the God was on the boarder of being taller than his father. Thera, the nine year old Goddess of beauty was undeniably beautiful, when she grew to maturity she'd be even more beautiful than her Mother.  Her eyes were her Mama's dazzling blue but there was a spark in them that was all her father. 

“Belle!” Maurice beamed as he rose to his feet and went to his beloved daughter for a hug leaving Alistair to just stare at the four Gods. 

Before him was the God of Death, the Goddess of Light and their children, Alistair had expected Thera to be beautiful but she'd far over-shone his expectations. The ten year old had gotten lost in his thoughts about Thera and actually jumped when Rumple spoke. 

“Excuse me, I have a reluctant soul to collect.” With that the God vanished in a controlled puff of purple smoke. 

“Who is this little Angel?” Belle asked her Papa as he turned to cuddle his Granddaughter, she was the only child to stay in the castle since Gideon was little and part of the reason he'd offered to tell Alistair the tale. “Hello.” 

“A... Alistair, Lady Belle. Princess? Queen?” 

What should he call her? Like all the other Goddesses she was a Lady, but also Princess of Avonlea and Queen of the Underworld. Belle just chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Belle is fine.” 

“Are you scared of us, Alistair?” Gideon suddenly asked, as he took a step closer, peering over his Mama's shoulder. 

“...No, Lord Gideon.” 

“Liar.” The God smirked. “God of Turth and Fantasy remember? I know when someone lies to me.” All the Gods had something to show who they were, his sister had indescribable beauty but no one could lie to Gideon, a talent he rather enjoyed. “You have nothing to fear from me, my sister or parents though.” Gideon flashed the blonde a grin before going to his sister and Grandfather. 

Belle's face was gentle and kind when she spoke again, Alistair couldn't help but notice the way she glowed ever so slightly. 

“My son is correct,” She began while leaning down to Alistair's height, her voice like silk. “there is nothing to fear. I understand your worry though, not every day that you find four Gods stood in the same room as you. What was my Papa telling you before we got here? You both seemed rather engrossed.” 

“... He... The King was telling me about the Gods. About Lord Rumpelstiltskin taking you to the Underworld.” 

“Oh, and where had he gotten up to?” 

“Lady Kyra had asked you to take her place and sent you back to the Underworld.” 

Belle smiled at the memory. “As you can see I did.” 

“How? Why?” He asked abruptly, the desperation for a story to not go untold sparkling in his eyes, a look Belle recognise well. “Sorry, Lady... Princess... Queen-” 

“It's alright, Alistair. And I said you can call me Belle.” She quickly glanced at her son. “Gideon has heard this story several times – it's famous among the Gods – but Thera has never heard it. How about I finish it?” She couldn't leave the ending open, stories had to be finished. 

“Please!” The blonde boy's green eyes grew wide. “Please... Belle.” 

“Mama,” Belle stood straight and turned to face her son. “Must I hear this tale again? Can I go to Papa and help him?” 

“Very well, Gid. Don't get in your Papa's way though.” With a nod and a kiss to his younger sister's forehead Gideon vanished in a cloud of smoke much like his father's. 

Belle perched in a regal fashion on her throne and pulled her daughter, Thera up onto her knee while Maurice took his seat again, Alistair was about to sit on the floor when Belle waved her hand and summoned a comfy chair full of pillows for him to sit on. 

“Probably best you finish the tale, daughter.” Began the King as he got himself comfortable again. “You know what happened better than I.” Maurice didn't mention that his headache was threatening to return. 

There was a moment of silence as Belle got all the facts straight in her head. 

“Alright.” She smiled. “Kyra asked me to take her place, become her successor. I didn't say yes for longevity or power. I did it because if I hadn't the realms would have never seen another sunrise, because Rumple and Time would have been alone. I became the Goddess of Light because it's what I was born to do and to save so many lives. When I woke up in the Underworld everyone was staring at me. Rumple was scared though he'll never admit to that. For a long time my Mama just clung to me, sobbing. Jefferson and Victor looked stunned and rightfully so, but they could see the magic within me. That magic was a strange feeling, like my blood was full of fizz but without an ounce of pain, in fact it felt good; gentle and soft. I told them about Kyra and what she'd told me, that I was now a Goddess, I think Rumple couldn't believe it at first even though it was looking him in the face, he'd though he'd lost me, that I was dead only to find the woman he loved had become a Goddess. He would never loose me to old age or illness, his eternity wouldn't be lonely any longer.”

Thera hopped down from her Mama's knee and went to sit beside Alistair on the oversized cushion covered chair in favour of looking at her Mother and being with the mortal boy, Thera never saw children her own age because she she and Gideon were the only Gods to be born since Emma and that had been over five centuries ago. 

“Before Kyra sent me back to my body in the Underworld she gave me a message for Rumple, something to help him make sense of it all and it really did help him. All his life he'd thought only Msiddi had ever loved him but in that moment he saw the truth, he was loved. I became his wife, we have two beautiful children, he has two best friends in the form of Jefferson and Victor, Kyra had always loved him, so much so that she called him Grandson. He is loved. That is all Kyra had ever wanted for him.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “When I was returned I knew that at sunset Kyra would die and I would have to raise the sun, a daunting task but I knew exactly what to do, as though it was written into who I was. Rumple wanted to come with me as aid but it was something I needed to do by myself, at least to begin with. As you can probably guess the other Gods weren't happy, maybe concerned is a better word, and as Princess of Avonlea I wanted to continue taking my kingdom's offerings. They made their thoughts quite clear...” 

Belle settled into the tale's ending much as Maurice had started it and even though Alistair wanted to know what happened he couldn't push Thera from his thoughts, how close she was sitting. Normally he hated girls, his sister's, Katherine, Alyssa and Tabitha, bullied him and the other girls in the village acted as though he and the other boys had some kind of plague but Thera was different, he liked her, liked her smile. Her azure eyes alternated between her Mama and Aidan the doll in Alistair's lap. He didn't feel forced, just wanted her to smile again and so passed the straw doll to the Goddess. She beamed at him before cuddling the doll. He'd never liked girls before, they were silly and well, girls but he liked Thera and his ten year old mind didn't understand why. 


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had gone by since Belle's transformation into the new Goddess of Light and after accidentally setting fire to their bed covers Rumple had started 'God lessons' as Belle liked to call them. He found her to be a quick study with a natural flair for magic, her power was all about emotion and as soon as he'd taught her that Belle had shot forwards with skill, she wouldn't be battle worthy for some time but she'd learned to travel rather nicely, her magic much like the Everstone within her heart, azure and black with sparks of golden-yellow of the sun. 

After a while Belle decided she couldn't remain in the Underworld forever and chose to continue taking Avonlea's offerings to the High-Gods.  Belle was thankful not to have to ever climb the mountain of steps in the Tower again as she appeared just inside the door to the Upperworld, it left her a little light-headed but her darling God of Death had said that would soon pass.  Princess Belle carried her tray to the High-Gods table only to find herself under a more serious eye than usual,  _ only to be expected,  _ she thought to herself and with a simple wave of her hand the tray was gone and a goblet sat before each of the Gods. 

“I, Princess Belle of Avonlea bring a humble offering to you my Lords and Ladies of the Upperworld. A small symbol of our faith, devotion and gratitude.” 

There was a moment of silence as the Gods looked her over.  _No, the 'other' Gods, I'm a Goddess now._ Belle stood straight and held her head high, she refused to be intimidated any longer. 

“It is certainly a first to have a Goddess bring an offering but as always you are welcome, Princess Belle.” Said Ruel Ghorm as she brushed non-existence lint from her flowing blue dress. 

Before she could answer Lord Nolan began to speak. “ It is good you have come, Belle. We-” 

Snow cut the King off  as she stood from her throne.  With a wave of Snow's hand a chair appeared beside Victor, who didn't look nearly as excited as Belle reckoned he was meant to. He just leaned back on his chair silently wishing he could be out in Godswood with Jefferson; maybe play with Grace like they often did.  Belle's thoughts were pulled away from her blonde friend when the Queen started to prattle on again. 

“You are a Goddess now and that makes you one of us. You have the power to be free of the Underworld and the evil Dark One, he cannot force a Goddess – especially on appointed by Kyra herself – to remain in that horrible Underworld.” She took a breath. “The Table of the High-Gods exists as a council, a pantheon, to watch over the mortal realms. Justice, courage, the sea, wisdom, medicine, we are all here as guardians. As you are now light we offer you a seat as is your right. As Queen of the Gods I give you a chair at our table.” Snow smiled as she bestowed the honour. 

Belle's blue eyes glanced down to the carved wooden chair beside Victor, it was just like all the other seats save for the thrones of the Arch-Gods of course. Dark wood, gentle carvings so intricate they almost seemed impossible. Slowly Belle stepped around the back of Victor – who was watching her with a knowing smile – and towards the Goddess of Justice. 

“Thank you, Lady Snow.” She began with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. “However, I won't be taking that chair.” All the other Gods suddenly gasped and stared up at Belle as though she'd lost her mind. “The way I see it, you need me far more than I need or want you. Your  _pantheon,_ all Gods living happily together in the Upperworld and obeying you? No.” 

“You can't be a rogue Goddess!” Dorothy suddenly announced. 

“Oh no, I have loyalties, Dorothy, I just refuse to sit at this table and gloat over mortals.” Belle turned back to Snow who still stood in shock. “Your thrones are stolen, taken out of confusion and hate. You are right about one thing though, I am a Goddess now so Rumple can't keep me in the Underworld... but I won't leave him, I vowed to remain with him forever, that was my deal, and I want to be with him. He's no monster, but if there is one inside him it's because all of you and Pan put it there. None of you save for Victor and Regina even took a second to let Rumple explain, to look more closely and discover what really happened. No, instead you turned on your Prince on the worst day of his life and threw him into the darkness. I wonder, was that justice for Msiddi, or greed for yourself?” Belle slow footsteps finally brought her to a stop before the Queen. “The mortals see you as the Arch-Gods but as you've said, I'm no longer mortal. You are not my King and Queen. You can keep your Upperworld because I choose the Underworld. I choose Rumpelstiltskin over your little table, over you.” 

There was a long moment of silence as everyone just stared at Belle who continued to glare at Snow, until Victor started to clap with a grin. 

“I will take a seat though, Snow.” Blue eyes looked down to the large throne carved with the sun and its golden rays. “This doesn't belong to you.” Her little hand came to rest on the high back and then just as quickly as she'd appeared Belle was gone in a puff of blue, black and yellow smoke along with the throne. 

XXXX

Alistair stared up at the Goddess of Light with amazement, blonde hair everywhere and feet swinging off the end of his seat beside Thera. 

“You stole Lady Snow's throne?!” 

“I did.” Belle chuckled. “Let's just say she still isn't happy with me.” 

“I didn't intent to raise a thief or a delinquent.” Said King Maurice as he rubbed at his temples in an attempt to fight off his headache. 

“Papa!” 

Thera and Alistair just laughed until two clouds of purple and black smoke caught there attention, once they'd cleared the children found Lords Rumpelstiltskin and Gideon stood before them. 

“What is so funny, My Love?” 

Rumple asked as he pulled his daughter into his arms, the Goddess of Beauty and Innocence cuddled into her Papa's chest, ignoring the hard dragon hide coat he wore. Thera had always been closer to her Papa than anyone else, except maybe Gideon, Thera loved her big brother with all her heart. 

“Remember when I stole your Mama's throne from Snow?” 

“Indeed I do, Victor still thinks that's funny.” Answered the God. 

“Mama, finish the story?” Asked Thera as she continued to snuggle into her Papa's neck. 

Belle cleared her throat. “Well, after that little incident the Arch-Gods and High-Gods didn't really speak to me. I was never offered a seat at the table again. Normally they'd have claimed Rumple had bewitched me but as a Goddess he couldn't and so they were forced to accept that I chose him over them. Jiminy was just as kind as always, pleased I had found love but Blue and most of the others were just disgusted. The thing is, I didn't choose the Dark One over them, or a monster, I chose Rumpelstiltskin, the God I love, the man who gave me back my Mama - reunited my parents - and did all he could to make me happy.” 

Maurice glanced up at Rumple as Belle went on with her story – because it was her story, it always had been – to see the God of Death, the first time they'd met Maurice had lost his daughter, he'd been angry and heartbroken but now he could see it was the best thing that could have ever happened to his daughter, himself and their Kingdom. Avonlea was protected by four powerful Gods and so would never fall under attack, his daughter was happy and Avonlea's people would always be safe. 

“... Msiddi's throne has pride of place in the great hall of the Dark Castle. Has my Papa told you about the dagger?” 

Alistair nodded, he'd been wondering about that since the King had mentioned it and Thera had known it all her life. Belle was just about to carry on when Gideon approached his Grandfather with a look of concern. 

“Are you alright, Grandfather? Have your headaches returned?” 

“Mmm, they have my dear boy. I may have to go and lay down.” Maurice had rested his head in his hand and looked rather pale. 

“Nonsense.” Announced Gideon before pressing the tips of his index and middle fingers to the older man's forehead softly, instantly the pain was gone and Maurice somehow felt lighter. “Better, Grandfather?”

“Yes. Thank you, Gideon.” 

Belle watched the exchange between her fifteen year old son and her Papa, Gideon looked like Rumple with dark brown eyes and hair but many of his mannerisms were the same as her Papa. It wasn't until her daughter let out another _Mama_ from her father's arms that Belle remembered she was meant to be finishing a story. 

“Victor scoured the Upperworld's libraries to try and figure out how they'd bound Rumple. You see Victor had refused to have any part in confining Rumple to the Underworld so had no idea how it had been done. I, Rumple and Jefferson did the same all over the realms, trying to find something to give him back his freedom, we found nothing though. For a year, absolutely nothing and then the strangest thing happened, a book just appeared by Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel. It looked as though it had been there for a long time and we had just not been aware of it.” 

“Time? It had to be him, right?” Alistair questioned quickly. 

“In all honesty we still don't know, I believe so but it could have been one of the other Gods, Jiminy perhaps. It turned out that they'd used Msiddi's blood against him, her blood was the key and with his Mama being buried in the Upperworld under a guard that even Victor couldn't get past he'd be trapped forever. However, the God of Death doesn't give up easily. Do you?” Belle smiled up at her husband. 

“Never, My Love.” He set Thera back down beside the mortal boy and summoned a seat for himself beside his wife. “Where is the fun in giving up?” 

“Rumple knew something that the Arch-Gods had never planned for, Msiddi was light, I am light. His blood is that of his Mother's and mine is her power, together our blood made the key. After that hurdle the spell was simple, for him anyway. Rumple was free. First thing he did was go to his Mama in the Upperworld. That, children, is the other reason that the other Gods aren't too fond of me.” Gideon snorted at his mother's words. “That night in Godswood, Rumple asked me to marry him and of course I said yes.” Belle looked at her husband with love for a moment before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “And not too long after that we were blessed with Gideon, our God of Truth and Fantasy. Now that Kyra is gone no more Gods can be created since the cast of power remaining is too small, just Everstone now. They can, however, be born. There are rules to this though, Gods can only be born when they are needed, Rumple was born because the realms needed Death, Emma because children needed a guardian. We were blessed with Gideon because after all that had happened both Gods and mortals needed truth. To know what had really happened to Msiddi, to know Rumple wasn't really a monster. The way I'm telling the story it might seem as though Snow is the enemy but in a way that is both true and untrue, justice cannot function properly without truth. Thera, came about because we needed to see the beauty in what Time and Kyra built.” Belle smiled down at the little blonde boy. “Other Gods will only be born when they are needed.” 

“I guess this tale doesn't really have an end.” Began King Maurice, shuffling in his throne. “We can't offer you an ending because the story hasn't finished yet, however, you are part of it now, Alistair.” 

“The best stories never end, Sire.” 

Belle grinned. “You remind me of myself, Alistair.” She could easily see why her Papa had taken to the blonde child. 

“I bet he's just as stubborn as you as well, Sweetheart.” That earn Rumple a mock glare. 

“Alistair even wants to be a Knight, just like you as a child.” The King breathed out a laugh. “Thought it more exciting and adventurous than being a Princess. Look at you now though, a Goddess and Queen of the Underworld. Actually,” The King leaned forwards and smiled at Alistair, his eyes so similar to those of his daughter. “How would you like me to have Sirs Kjell and Anastas give you some basic training? Just the simple things, footwork and such, you're too young to go hacking at training dummies. With your parents consent of course.” 

“Really?!” The young boy beamed ear to ear. 

“Like I said, I'm the King and if I say you can be a Knight then you can be one.” 

“Thank you!” 

XXXX

Belle and her beloved husband, Rumpelstiltskin, sat on the crimson soil of Godswood's coast looking out over the impossibly blue ocean and the sun that was setting above it. Gold glowed over the water magically while Belle leaned her head on Rumple's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. 

“I stopped watching sun sets after my Mama died.” He told her almost absent-mindedly. “Too many bad memories.” 

“Well, I'm glad you've got some good memories now. Do you remember how I made the sun rise in the middle of the night when I was giving birth to Gideon?” 

“How could I ever forget? I bet you terrified the mortals.” He let out a slight chuckle. 

Belle leaned up to kiss him, her lips were warm and parted for him almost instantly. Their tongues met as their foreheads touched every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. Her scent flooded his senses, roses and a scent that could only be described as the sun, a gentle kiss of love. She was everything to Rumple, his light. 

“I love you, my Queen.” 

“I love you too, always.” 

 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of that, a big thank you to everyone that's left comments and kudos on this!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love reading them.


End file.
